My Life
by Apocalypse of Yami
Summary: Kurangnya mendapat kasih sayang membuat Naruto terjerumus ke jalan yang gelap. Menjadi sosok yang pendiam namun dibalik itu dia adalah sang monster yang selalu membuat para wanita mendesah dan membuat mereka berpaling dari suami maupun pasangan mereka. Warning : OC, OOC , Incest!Naru, Ntr!Naru, Harem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan saya**

 **Genre : Romance, MILF, Incest, Lemon and Drama**

 **Pair : Naruto X …**

 **Warning : Typo, Harem, Lemon, Incest, OC, dan untuk diatas 18 tahun keatas, dan saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu.**

.

A/N : saya mengambarkan sudut pandang serta alur cerita dari segi sudut pandang saya, dari sang tokoh utama ataupun dari tokoh lainnya.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

 **.**

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Tou-san ku adalah seorang Direktur di perusahaan Namikaze Corp, dan Kaa-chan ku adalah seorang artis sekaligus model. Nama kedua orang tua ku adalah Namikaze Minato, dan Namikaze Kushina.

Aku hidup dalam kesepian, yang dimana aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarga ku. Tou-san dan Kaa-chan yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan kedua Nee-chan ku yang sibuk dengan pacar mereka.

Sehingga membuat hidup terasa hampa, bahkan hubungan antara aku dan Nee-chan ku bisa dibilang sudah merenggang. Sehingga membuat kehidupan ku yang secara perlahan mulai hancur. Pada saat aku berumur 12 tahun, aku sudah mengenal yang namanya Hentai.

Aku mengetahui itu dari teman sekelas ku yang saat itu membawa sebuah komik, dan ternyata komik tersebut adalah komik hentai. Terlebih lagi komik tersebut bergenre MILF. Namun aku sama sekali belum memiliki keterkaitan kepada hal hal yang berbaur dewasa, hingga saat ini umurku 16 tahun aku sama sekali belum memiliki keterkaitan terhadap hal hal yang berbaur dewasa itu.

Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu berkunjung ke rumah tetangga ku, namanya adalah Sarutobi Kurenai. Dia adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang ditinggalkan pergi oleh suaminya yang pergi berkerja.

Alasan aku berkunjung ke rumah tetangga ku, karena dirumahku sama sekali tidak ada makanan. Alasannya karena Nee-chan ku sering pulang malam, dan untuk pembantu. Keluarga kami sama sekali tidak menggunakan jasa nya, karena menurut Kaa-chan. Masakan buatan sendiri lebih enak dibandingkan masakan orang lain.

Oke kita tinggal kan saja kehidupan ku di rumah yang membosankan itu, kita akan kembali fokus kepada tetangga ku.

Penampilan dari Kurenai-Nee ( Begitulah aku memanggil nya ) bisa dibilang seperti perempuan pada normal nya, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang bergelombang, serta bola mata berwarna merah.

Penampilan nya tergolong sopan jika diluar rumah, namun berbeda dengan di dalam rumah. Penampilan nya berubah. Jika dirumah dia Cuma akan menggunakan tank top atau pun kaos oblong, sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat indah. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya biasanya dia akan menggunakan hot pants sebatas paha.

" Naruuu " panggilan seseorang.

Saat ini aku baru saja pulang sekolah, dan ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil ku. Aku langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan ternyata yang memanggil ku adalah Kurenai-nee. Aku pun langsung menghampiri Kurenai-nee yang saat ini sedang membawa belanjaan nya.

" Sini Naru bantu Nee-san " ucap ku sambil tersenyum dan setelah itu aku mengambil barang belanjaan nya.

" Terima kasih ya, Nee-san tidak tau apa yang harus Nee-san lakukan jika tidak ada kamu " ucap nya.

" Sama sama " balas ku

Setelah itu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju rumah, dan selama perjalanan Kurenai-nee menanyai keadaanku ketika di sekolah, dan aku pun menjawabnya dengan semangat. Namun ketika kami sampai di depan rumah Kurenai-nee.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah ku. Dan aku mengetahui nya bahwa mobil tersebut adalah mobil dari kekasih Nee-chan ku.

" Hari ini Naru boleh bantu Nee-san ?" tanya ku kepada Kurenai-nee, dan alasan aku berkata seperti itu, supaya aku bisa tinggal lebih lama di rumah Kurenai-nee.

" Tentu, ayo masuk "

Kami berdua pun masuk, dan setelah itu aku meletakkan barang belanjaan Kurenai-nee di dapur.

" Sebaiknya kamu ganti pakaian mu dulu Naru " ucap nya kepada ku.

" Hai "

Aku pun langsung pergi menuju ke lantai dua, yang dimana di lantai tersebut terdapat kamar yang sering aku gunakan ketika aku menginap disini. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, aku langsung mengganti pakaian ku dengan pakaian santai ku.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali lagi menuju lantai bawah, dan terlihat lah Kurenai-nee yang juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah nya. Namun ada yang aneh pada pakaiannya, pada bagian dada terdapat tonjolan kecil pada dadanya.

Dan jika perkiraan ku benar, maka saat ini Kurenai-nee sama sekali tidak menggunakan Bra. Dan entah mengapa, tiba tiba saja penis ku berdiri.

" Naru ayo, katanya mau bantu Nee-san ?" ucap nya

" Hai Nee-san "

Aku pun mendekat ke arah nya, dan saat ini aku berdiri tepat disamping nya. Dan entah mengapa perhatian ku selalu tertuju pada dada nya itu.

" Baiklah, sekarang Nee-san ingin tahu. Apa keahlian mu dalam memasak ?"

" Hmmmmm...membuat makanan instan hehehe " ucap ku

" Hah...selain itu ?"

" Tidak ada "

" Begitu, baiklah aku akan mengajarkan mu bagaimana caranya memasak. Bagaimana ?"

" Boleh saja "

Kurenai-nee langsung mengajarkan ku bagaimana caranya memasak, dimulai dari bagaimana cara memotong sayur sayuran, sampai pada akhirnya cara memasak. Aku yang diajarkan tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa fokus.

Karena setiap Kurenai-nee menerangkan nya kepada ku, dadanya selalu menempel pada punggung atau pun bahu ku. Namun aku masih bisa memahami apa yang dijelaskan oleh nya kepada ku. Sehingga aku bisa memasak.

Meskipun Cuma satu, dan selebihnya dikerjakan oleh Kurenai-nee. Waktu yang ku perlukan untuk menyelesaikan masakan ku adalah dua jam, sementara Kurenai-nee Cuma membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit.

" Baik, makanan sudah siap "

Kami pun mulai mencicipi masakan kami, dan ketika aku mencicipi makanan ku. Entah mengapa rasanya agak aneh.

" Nee-san apa masakan ku ada masalah ?"

" Sepertinya begitu hihihi, masakan ku sepertinya kebanyakan air nya "

Aku yang mendengar itu entah mengapa merasa malu.

" Namun kau sudah tergolong hebat, karena biasa orang yang pertama kali memasak soup biasanya akan terasa asin " ucap nya sambil tersenyum.

" Benarkah ?"

" Ya "

Aku yang mendengar nya pun mulai bersorak, karena aku sudah tergolong pandai memasak. Kurenai-nee yang melihat ku yang bersorak, terlihat tersenyum. Setelah itu, kami kembali melanjutkan makan malam kami.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam kami, Kurenai-nee langsung mengemasi piring piring yang kotor. Dan dia pun mencuci nya, sementara aku. Langsung beranjak menuju ke ruang keluarga dan aku pun langsung menyalakan tv.

Setelah cukup lama. Akhirnya Kurenai-nee ikut bergabung menonton bersama ku. Dan tidak terasa bahwa saat waktu menunjukkan pukul **19.00 PM**.

" Kamu tidak pulang Naru ?" tanya Nee-san

" Tidak, lagi pula besok libur. Jadi aku bisa menginap disini "

" Begitu "

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan menonton acara televisi dan diiringi dengan gelak tawa dari kami berdua. Karena saat ini kami menonton acara komedi. Ketika acara yang kami tonton sedang iklan, tiba tiba saja Kurenai-nee berdiri.

" Nee-san mau kemana ?" tanya ku

" Ke dapur, kerongkongan Nee-san kering gara gara terlalu banyak tertawa "

.

 **Kurenai Pov**

 **.**

Kerongkongan ku benar benar kering gara gara terlalu banyak tertawa, dan karena itu aku ingin menyegarkan kembali kerongkongan ku dengan segelas air dingin. Aku pun mengambil air dingin dari kulkas dan menuangkan nya kedalam gelas.

 **Gleeeeegk...Gleeeegk.**

Akupun meminum nya, dan tiba tiba saja aku teringat akan sesuatu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku mengambil satu gelas lagi, dan menuangkan air dingin tersebut ke gelas tersebut. Setelah itu, aku pun mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dapur ku.

Aku pun mengambil sebungkus kecil dari sana, dan menuangkan isi dari bungkusan tersebut kedalam gelas yang baru saja ku isi itu.

" _Maaf kan Nee-san ya Naru, Nee-san benar benar sudah tidak tahan "_ batin ku.

Setalah selesai, aku pun kembali mengisi gelas yang ku gunakan tadi dengan air dingin dari botol. Dan aku pun memasukkan botol tersebut kedalam kulkas. Dan membawa dua gelas berisi air dingin tersebut ke ruang keluarga.

Gelas yang sudah ku campur dengan sesuatu itu aku pegang di tangan kanan dan gelas air dingin biasa aku pegang di tangan kiri ku.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

 **.**

Tidak lama setelah Nee-san pergi ke dapur, dia pun kembali sambil membawa dua gelas air putih.

" Ini " ucap nya sambil menyodorkan gelas di tangan kanan nya.

Aku pun mengambil gelas tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Aku langsung meneguk air dingin tersebut.

 **Gleeeegk...Gleeeegk**

Tenggorokan ku kembali terasa segar setelah meminum air dingin tersebut, tepat setelah aku menghabiskan air minum ku. Acara yang kami tonton pun telah mulai.

" Hah...tenggorokan ku kembali segar " ucap ku

" Hihihihi kamu ini benar benar lucu " ucap Kurenai-nee

" Maksudnya Nee-san ?"

" Bukan apa apa kok "

Kami pun kembali fokus kepada tontonan kami, namun tiba tiba saja saja tubuh ku terasa panas. Diiringi dengan membesarnya penis ku. Semakin lama penis ku semakin membesar, dan hal tersebut benar benar membuat ku sesak. Dan Nafasku mulai tidak beraturan.

" Naru kamu baik baik saja ?" tanya Kurenai-nee

Aku yang mendengar suara Kurenai-nee, rasanya ingin meminta tolong. Namun niat ku tersebut harus aku tepis karena saat penis ku benar benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

" Naru kamu baik baik saja bukan ?"

Aku benar benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, namun tiba tiba saja tubuh ku menjadi panas. Tiba tiba saja Kurenai-nee meletakan telapak tangan nya pada dahi ku, mungkin dia melihat wajah ku yang memerah.

Namun entah mengapa pandangan ku malah tertuju pada dada Kurenai-nee yang sama sekali tidak tertutupi oleh apa pun, dan yang menutupi nya saat ini hanyalah kaos oblong nya.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...!**

Oke gimana menurut kalian, saya membuat fic ini dikarenakan saya masih belum memiliki ide untuk fic yang lainnya. Apalah harus lanjut atau bagaimana, semua tergantung pada reader.

Saya membuat fic ini karena iseng, jadi harap dimaklumi jika terjadi kesalahan. dan khusus untuk Chapter ini saya membuat word nya 1k+, namun untuk Chapter berikutnya word nya akan bertambah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan saya**

 **Genre : Romance, MILF, Incest, Lemon and Drama**

 **Pair : Naruto X Harem**

 **Warning : Typo, Harem, Lemon, Incest, OC, OOC, dan untuk diatas 18 tahun keatas, dan saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu.**

.

A/N : saya mengambarkan sudut pandang serta alur cerita dari segi sudut pandang saya, dari sang tokoh utama ataupun dari tokoh lainnya.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Saat ini terlihat lah keadaan Naruto yang saat ini kelihatan aneh, dari sekujur tubuhnya mulai keluar keringat yang sangat banyak, dan pada bagian selangkangan nya terlihat lah sebuah tonjolan pada celana pendek nya.

Kurenai yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu terlihat sangat khawatir, namun sebenarnya saat ini Kurenai sangat senang karena dia berhasil membuat Naruto terangsang. Karena minuman yang diberikan oleh Kurenai telah tercampur dengan obat perangsang.

" _Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kepuasaan dari Naruto "_ batin Kurenai.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mulai merasakan sesak pada bagian selangkangan nya. Langsung berdiri, namun Kurenai yang melihat Naruto yang ingin berdiri langsung menghalangi nya.

" Kau mau kemana Naruto ?" tanya Kurenai

" A-aku ingin ke kamar mandi " ucap Naruto dengan gugup nya.

" Ada apa? Apa kau ingin kencing? "

" Y-ya "

" Kalau begitu disini saja, biar yang Nee-san bantu "

" Tidak apa kok, kamu tidak usah malu " ucap Kurenai disertai dengan senyum manis nya.

Kurenai pun langsung menurunkan celana Naruto, dan tepat setelah Kurenai menurunkan celana Naruto. Maka terlihat lah penis Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Kurenai yang melihat ukuran penis Naruto, dibuat terkagum kagum dengan ukuran nya.

.

 **Kurenai Pov**

Ja-jadi ini penis milik Naruto? Ini benar benar diluar pikiran ku. Penis nya benar benar panjang dan keras. Bahkan ukurannya pun lebih besar dari milik Asuma, Dan lihat pada ujung penis nya terlihat sebuah cair yang keluar.

Seperti Naruto benar benar sudah tegang, apa sebaiknya aku langsung memasukkan nya?. Ti-tidak sebelum aku memasukkan penis Naruto, aku harus membuat dia keenakan.

" Naru apa ini sakit ? " tanya ku kepada Naruto.

Dan terlihat lah bahwa saat ini wajah Naruto yang benar benar sudah sangat merah. Aku yakin dia belum pernah merasakan belaian seorang wanita.

 **Greeeeb!**

Langsung saja ku genggam penis besar itu, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi langsung ku gerakkan tangan ku secara perlahan.

" Apa enak Naru ?" tanya ku

" Sssshhhhhhh...shhhhhh " namun Naruto sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

Aku bisa memaklumi nya karena ini pertama kali nya dia merasakan penisnya disentuh oleh seorang perempuan.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

Ini benar benar sangat nikmat, tangan Kurenai-nee sangat halus dan lembut. Dan saat ini dia sedang memberikan servis kepada penis perkasa ku ini. Kejadian ini benar benar sangat mirip dengan sebuah komik yang pernah ku baca.

Dan jika perkiraan ku benar, maka Kurenai-nee pasti menginginkan penis ku ini untuk masuk kedalam vagina nya itu. Dan juga, di dalam minuman ku tadi Kurenai-nee pasti mencampurkan nya dengan obat perangsang.

" Ahhhh...Nee...Nee-san "

Ini benar benar nikmat, dan tiba tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat enak. Dan ketika ku alihkan pandangan ku kebawah, maka terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Kurenai-nee sedang menjilati penis ku.

.

 **Normal Pov**

.

Kurenai pun menikmati jilatan nya pada pada penis Naruto, seakan akan penis Naruto tersebut adalah sebuah permen lolipop. Sementara mulut nya sibuk dengan penis Naruto, tangan kanan nya pun sibuk dengan vagina nya.

Yang dimana saat ini, tangan kanannya sedang menggosok gosok vaginanya dari luar celana nya. Dan terlihat pada celana nya. Yang saat ini sudah becek oleh cairan miliknya.

" Ne...Nee-san... masukan kedalam mulut mu Nee-san " ucap Naruto disela kenikmatan nya.

Kurenai pun menuruti permintaan Naruto, dan secara perlahan lahan Kurenai mulai memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulut nya, dan Naruto pun menikmati sensasi ketika penisnya mulai masuk kedalam mulut Kurenai.

Namun sayang, penis Naruto tidak dapat masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Kurenai, dikarenakan ukuran serta panjang nya yang cukup berlebihan.

" _Penis Naruto benar benar luar biasa "_ batin Kurenai.

 **Gluuuugk! Gluuuugk!**

Kurenai pun mulai menaik turunkan kepala nya dengan sangat cepat. Dikarenakan tangan kanannya yang tidak bisa mencapai kenikmatan dari luar celana, maka Kurenai pun mulai melepaskan celana nya. Dan ketika celananya sudah terlepas.

Maka terlihat lah vagina Kurenai yang sudah sangat becek serta pada vagina nya pun ditumbuhi oleh bulu bulu halus. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak, segera memegang kepala Kurenai, dan membuat Kurenai harus menghentikan aktifitas nya karena, kepala nya saat ini sedang ditahan oleh Naruto.

" Haaah...Haaaaah... a-ada apa Na-ru ?" tanya Kurenai yang saat ini benar benar dilanda oleh nafsu.

" Ne- Nee-san...Naru boleh minta sesuatu tidak ?" tanya Naruto

" Naru pengen apa?"

" Apa Nee-san bisa menjepit punya Naru dengan dada Nee-san ?"

" Tentu, apa kau ingin dijepit? "

" I-iya dan juga Na-naru juga pengen Nee-san menelan peju Naru nanti kalau sudah keluar "

" Tentu saja "

Setelah itu, Kurenai pun melepaskan kaos oblong yang dia kenakan, sehingga terpampang lah payudara Kurenai yang berukuran 34-D cup, disertai dengan puting yang sudah mengeras.

" Kamu sudah siap Naru ?"

" Hai "

Kurenai pun langsung menjepit penis Naruto dengan menggunakan payudara nya, namun tetap saja penis Naruto tidak tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam payudara Kurenai.

" Punya mu benar benar besar dan panjang ya Naru ?"

" Nggak juga "

Kurenai pun mulai menggerakkan payudara nya dengan gerakan turun naik, dan tidak lupa pula dengan lidah nya yang mulai menjilati penis Naruto. Sedangkan dengan vagina nya, terlihat sudah sangat becek.

" Naru...apa kau sudah pernah merasakan yang seperti ini ?" tanya Kurenai disela sela kegiatan nya.

" Be-belum...shshshhhhh...i-ini yang pertama kali nya..."

" Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau dengan hal-hal seperti ini ?"

" I-itu...aaahhhh...Ne..Nee-san...Naru hampir sampai...shhhhhh " ucap Naruto

" Ayo jawab dong? Kamu tau ini dari mana ?"

" Da-dari..sssssshhhhh...te-teman...ssshhhh.."

" Begitu, baiklah kamu boleh keluar " ucap Kurenai

Dan setelah itu Kurenai pun memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulut nya. Dan ketika penis Naruto masuk kedalam mulut Kurenai, tiba tiba saja penis milik Naruto membesar.

 **Croooooot! Crooooot! Croooot!**

Naruto pun mengeluarkan peju nya di dalam mulut Kurenai. Kurenai yang merasakan bahwa penis Narutoyang sudah mengeluarkan spermanya, langsung menelan dan menekankan kepala nya. Sehingga membuat penis Naruto masuk semakin dalam kedalam mulut Kurenai.

" _Peju nya sangat banyak, jika saja pejunya masuk ke rahim ku. Mungkin aku akan hamil "_ batin Kurenai.

 **Pluuuooop!**

Setelah penis Naruto berhenti mengeluarkan pejunya, Kurenai pun mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari mulut nya. Dan terlihat lah pada penis Naruto terdapat pada beberapa bagian yang masih terdapat pejunya.

 **Gleeegk!**

Tanpa merasa jijik pun, Kurenai menelan sperma milik Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto yang baru saja keluar, kelihatan sangat kelelahan.

" Apa kamu sudah puas Naru ?"

" Tentu saja belum Nee-san, sebelum penis ku masuk kedalam Nee-san. Aku sama sekali tidak akan merasa puas "

" Benarkah...tapi kelihatannya penis mu sudah kelelahan " ucap Kurenai sambil menyentuh penis Naruto. Dan dengan ajaib nya, penis Naruto kembali berdiri ketika disentuh oleh Kurenai. Kurenai yang melihat penis Naruto yang sudah berdiri, langsung tersenyum.

" Ara...seperti nya dia bangun lagi " ucap Kurenai

" Hehehe tentu saja Nee-san, penis Naru hanya beristirahat sebentar saja. Dan sekarang biar Naru yang memberikan kenikmatan pada Nee-san " ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mulai merebahkan tubuh Kurenai kearah sofa, dan setelah itu Naruto mulai mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Kurenai. Kurenai pun mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Kedua bibir mereka pun menyatu, dan tentu saja hal tersebut merupakan first kiss bagi Naruto. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja, mulai berubah menjadi sangat panas.

Lidah Kurenai bergerak di sekitar bibir Naruto, Naruto yang mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kurenai. Langsung membukakan mulutnya dan setelah itu, lidah Kurenai mulai masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. Dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang juga memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kurenai.

Dan terjadilah silat lidah antara Naruto dan Kurenai, dan selama ciuman tersebut berlangsung. Tidak jarang air liur mereka masuk ke mulut pasangan mereka.

" Mmmmmm...mmmhhh...mmmmm."

Ciuman mereka pun berakhir, dikarena nafas mereka yang sudah hampir habis. Dan terlihat lah saat ini Naruto dan Kurenai yang saat ini sedang berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

" Hah...Hah... ka-kamu belajar ciuman...hah...hah... da-dari mana ?" tanya Kurenai

" Da-dari...hah...hah... video yang pe-pernah ku tonton " ucap Naruto

" Begitu, lalu apa kau sudah tahu cara ngeseks ?"

" Sedikit "

Setelah itu, Naruto pun mulai memindahkan wajahnya dari wajah Kurenai, dan Naruto memindahkan wajahnya tepat di depan vagina Kurenai.

" Naruto... tolong puaskan aku " ucap Kurenai dengan tatapan memohon nya.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan lidah nya dan mendekatkan lidah nya di sela sela vagina Kurenai. Dan dengan gerakan teratur, Naruto menggerakkan lidahnya secara vertikal.

Kurenai yang merasakan lidah Naruto yang menyentuh klitoris nya, langsung mengeluarkan desahanya. Dan semakin lama gerakan lidah Naruto semakin cepat, dan dari celah vagina Kurenai mulai keluar cairan, sehingga membuat vagina Kurenai menjadi basah.

" Ahh...Na-naru...ma-masukin jari mu...Ahhhh "

Naruto pun menuruti keinginan Kurenai. Lidah Naruto mulai berpindah ke klitoris Kurenai, dan jari tengah dan telunjuk Naruto mulai masuk kedalam vagina Kurenai.

" Ah...Ahhhhh...AAAHAHHHHHHH... "

Kurenai pun mulai mendesah dengan keras nya, ketika lidah Naruto bermain di klitoris nya serta kedua jari Naruto yang mengaduk-ngaduk vagina nya.

" Na-naru...AAAAHAHH...AAAAAHHH...AAAHHHH... A-aku hampir s-sampai Aaaahh " ucap Kurenai.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Kurenai hampir mencapai klimaks, langsung menggerakkan lidah serta jari nya dengan cepat.

" Na-naru...a-aku...ke-KEEEELLLUAAAAAR...Nnnnggggg "

Dan dari vagina Kurenai keluarlah cairan yang sangat banyak, bahwa cairan tersebut juga mengenai wajah Naruto. Dan saat ini, terlihat lah Kurenai yang saat ini ngos ngosan akibat baru saja orgasme.

" Hah...hah...hah...Na-naru...bi-biarkan...hah...hah...aku...hah...beristirahat sebentar " ucap Kurenai sambil mengatur nafas nya yang tidak karuan.

" Baiklah, tapi setelah ini kita akan langsung ke menu utama nya ya Nee-san ?" tanya Naruto

" H-hai... "

Setelah itu, Naruto membiarkan Kurenai untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sambil menunggu Kurenai selesai dengan istilah nya. Naruto menghisap dada Kurenai, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan nya.

" Nnngggggnmm... " guman Kurenai

 **Treeeet! Treeeet!**

Tiba tiba saja ponsel Kurenai bergetar, dan Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa ponsel Kurenai yang bergetar. Langsung saja mengambil nya, dan mengecek siapa yang menelpon Kurenai.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang menghubungi Kurenai. Karena yang saat ini sedang menghubungi Kurenai adalah sang suami.

" Kurenai-nee ! " panggil Naruto

" Hmm...hah...hah " balas Kurenai.

" Asuma-nii sedang menelpon mu saat ini " ucap Naruto

Kurenai yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, langsung terlihat terkejut. Dan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Kurenai langsung mengambil hp dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Dan langsung mengangkat panggilan dari sang suami.

" _Halo Kurenai "_ ucap Asuma.

" Halo Anata, ada apa tiba tiba menghubungi ku ?" tanya Kurenai.

" _Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sedang kangen dengan mu "_

" Benarkah, aku juga sedang kangen dengan mu. Terus kapan kamu bakalan pulang ?" ucap Kurenai disertai dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan.

" _Satu bulan lagu! "_

" Begitu ya " ucap Kurenai dengan nada yang seolah olah terdengar seperti sedang kecewa.

" _Tapi apa aku boleh minta sesuatu pada mu ?"_

" Apa itu ?"

" _Apa kita bisa melakukan telpon ssss...s... "_ ucap aku Asuma dengan nada gugupnya.

" Telpon apa Anata ?" tanya _Kurenai_

" _Telpon sex... apa bisa_ _?"_

Kurenai yang mendengar permohonan dari sang suami tersebut terlihat tersenyum. Karena dia bisa melakukan sex dengan Naruto, serta sang suami tidak akan mengetahui bahwa suara desahan yang akan keluar dari mulut nya, bukan berasal dari kegiatan menstrubasi.

Melainkan dia akan benar benar bersetubuh dengan lawan jenis nya atau bisa disebut sex. Kenikmatan serta penghianat yang akan Kurenai lakukan kepada sang suami, ketika dia akan bersetubuh dengan selingkuhan nya.

Sementara itu, Asuma yang sama sekali tidak mendengar suara dari Kurenai pun mulai terlihat khawatir. Karena menurut nya saat ini Kurenai sedang marah kepada nya.

" _Kurenai, jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya tidak apa apa kok "_ ucap Asuma.

" Aku mau melakukannya Anata " ucap Kurenai dengan semangat nya.

" _Hah...syukurlah, aku pikir kau akan marah "_

" Tentu saja tidak, namun ketika kau pulang nanti. Kau harus benar benar menyetubuhi ku, serta kau harus membuat ku hamil " ucap Kurenai

" _Baiklah. Jadi apa bisa kita mulai ?"_ tanya Asuma.

" Tentu "

Setelah itu, Kurenai meletakkan handphone nya di meja di ruang keluarga tersebut, dan tidak lupa pula untuk mengaktifkan mode speaker nya.

" Naru kau jangan sesekali mengeluarkan suara. Ikuti apa yang akan dikatakan Asuma dan lakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku juga akan memberimu sedikit rangsangan sebelum kita memulai masuk ke menu utama " ucap Kurenai sambil mengecil suara nya.

" Hai " balas Naruto.

" _Kurenai tolong kau layani penis ku ini, sebelum aku memasukkan nya kedalam vagina mu "_ ucap Asuma.

" Hai Anata " Kurenai pun berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis Naruto.

 **Hap!**

Dan dengan satu lahapan, penis Naruto langsung masuk kedalam mulut Kurenai. Dengan cekatan nya, Kurenai menggerakkan kepala nya secara vertikal. Sehingga memperlihatkan keadaan penis Naruto yang saat ini sedang mendapatkan pelayanan dari Kurenai.

" _AHHHH...KURENAI "_ teriak disertai dengan desahan Asuma.

Kurenai yang mendengar suara desahan Asuma pun terlihat tertawa tertahan. Karena saat ini di dalam pikiran Kurenai, terbayang Asuma yang saat ini sedang onani sambil membayangkan bahwa saat ini dia sedang menghisap penis milik nya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendapat pelayanan dari Kurenai. Terlihat wajahnya yang memerah serta bibirnya yang bergetar. Yang menandakan bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha menahan desahanya supaya tidak keluar.

Tidak berselang lama setelah Kurenai memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulut nya, Kurenai dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini penis Naruto bertambah besar.

" Ne...Nee-san...a-aku akan keluar " bisik Naruto.

" _AAAHHHHH...KURENAI...A-AKU KE...KE...KEEEELLLLUUUUUUAAAAAR "_ teriak Asuma.

 **Croooor! Crooot!**

Dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang langsung menembakan peju nya kedalam mulut Kurenai. Dan dengan susah payah nya, Kurenai berusaha untuk menelan seluruh peju milik Naruto. Meskipun Naruto sudah mengalami ejakulasi sebelum nya. Namun tetap saja jumlah peju yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto masih tergolong sangat banyak.

 **Gleeeegk! Gleeeeegk! Gleeeehk!**

Meskipun Kurenai sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menelan habis peju Naruto, namun tetap saja ada sebagian dari peju Naruto yang keluar dari sela sela bibirnya.

" Hah...hah...hah...hah... " Kurenai pun berusaha untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, karena selama di menghisap penis Naruto. Dia mengalami kesulitan bernafas ketika menghisap penis Naruto.

" _Kurenai " panggil Asuma._

" Ya Anata ?" balas Kurenai.

" _Apa yang saat ini sedang kau hisap? Apa yang kau hisap saat ini adalah penis laki laki yang tidak kukenal "_ ucap Asuma.

" Tentu saja tidak. Yang saat sedang ku hisap itu adalah permen lolipop, dan aku membayangkan bahwa permen ku ini adalah milik mu Anata " ucap Kurenai

" _Begitu, maaf sudah menuduh mu yang tidak tidak "_

" Tidak masalah, terus. Apa kita akan langsung masuk ke menu utamanya ?" tanya Kurenai

" _Tentu saja "_

Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan Asuma pun langsung tersenyum. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Asuma, Kurenai langsung mendekatkan bibit vaginanya tepat di depan ujung penis milik Naruto.

" Apa kamu siap Naru ?" tanya Kurenai

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Naruto. Kurenai yang sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto pun langsung memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya secara perlahan lahan.

" _Kurenai aku akan memasukkan nya kedalam vagina mu "_

" Hai " balas Kurenai yang saat ini sedang berusaha untuk memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya.

Secara perlahan lahan penis Naruto mulai masuk kedalam vagina Kurenai, dan Kurenai yang merasakan bahwa penis Naruto sudah masuk kedalam vaginanya. Terlihat wajahnya yang memerah, dikarenakan saat ini Kurenai sedang dikuasai oleh nafsu nya.

 **Bleeeesh!**

Dan setelah berusaha cukup lama, akhirnya penis Naruto dapat masuk sepenuhnya kedalam vagina Kurenai. Dan Kurenai pun dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini vaginanya terasa penuh dan sesak, akibat dari penis Naruto yang masuk kedalam vagina nya, serta ukuran penis Naruto yang lebih besar dari milik suami nya.

" _Kurenai, kau baik baik saja ?"_ tanya Asuma, karena saat ini Asuma sama sekali tidak mendengar suara desahan dari Kurenai.

" A-aku baik baik saja, aku Cuma sedikit termenung tadi. Sekarang kau bisa menggerakkan penis mu Anata. " ucap Kurenai dengan bohong nya. Karena yang mengakibatkan dia terdiam adalah karena ini dia sedang berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan ukuran penis Naruto.

" _Hai "_ ucap Asuma.

Dan terdengar lah suara Asuma yang saat ini sedang berimajinasi sedang menyetubuhi Kurenai. Sementara itu, terlihat lah Kurenai yang saat ini sedang menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan lahan.

" Anata hisap dada ku " ucap Kurenai

" _H...hai " balas Asuma._

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurenai pun. Langsung menuruti nya, dan dengan lembut nya Naruto menghisap dada Kurenai sebelah kanan, sedang yang sebelah kiri sedang dipijat oleh tangan Naruto.

" Mmmmmnnn...A-anata...le-lebih cepat " ucap Kurenai.

Naruto pun menggerakkan mulai pinggulnya, namun dikarenakan posisinya yang saat ini sangatlah tidak menguntungkan baginya. Naruto pun mulai merubah posisi mereka yang semulanya duduk, berubah menjadi tidur.

Yang dimana posisi Kurenai berada dibawah Naruto, dan Naruto yang berada di atas Kurenai. Naruto pun memanfaatkan posisi tersebut untuk melancarkan serangan kepada Kurenai. Dengan memaju dan memundurkan pinggulnya, Naruto dapat mendengar suara desahan Kurenai.

" Aaaaahhhh...aaahhhh...aahhh...A-anata...aaahhh... a-aku hampir sampai " ucap Kurenai.

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa Kurenai akan segera klimaks, langsung menusukkan penisnya sedalam mungkin kedalam vagina Kurenai. Dan dalam posisi tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat kedua payudara Kurenai yang bergoyang goyang.

Naruto yang melihat payudara Kurenai yang bergoyang goyang tersebut, langsung menghisap dan memainkan payudara Kurenai. Dan tanpa diduga duga, ternyata Naruto juga menggigit punting dada Kurenai.

" Aaakkk...Aaaahhhhh...aaaahhhhh...a-aku...KEEELUUUAAARR "

Dan dari vagina Kurenai keluarlah cairan cinta yang sangat banyak, bahkan cairan tersebut juga mengenai penis Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto dapat menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih cepat.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Kurenai sudah orgasme sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nya, karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan mengalami orgasme yang ketiga kalinya.

" _Aaahhhhh...ku-kurenai...aahhh...a-aku...KKEEELLLUUAAR "_ teriak Asuma.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Asuma sudah keluar lebih dulu darinya. Langsung mempercepat gerakan nya. Dan akhirnya, Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan keluar.

" Nee-san...aaaahhhh...a-aku...aaahhh...i-ingin...keluar " bisik Naruto.

Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun, langsung memeluk Naruto dan menekankan pantat Naruto untuk masuk semakin dalam.

" Aaahhhh...aaahhhh...ke-keluar...aaahhh..di-dalam...rahim ku...aaahhh " ucap Kurenai.

" Hai "

Naruto pun semakin mempercepat gerakan nya, dan ketika Naruto merasakan bahwa spermanya akan keluar. Naruto langsung menusukkan penisnya ke vagina Kurenai dengan kerasnya.

 **Croooot! Croooot! Crooooot!**

Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto pun mengeluarkan peju nya didalam Kurenai. Sementara itu, Kurenai yang merasakan bahwa peju Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam tubuh nya. Tiba tiba saja tubuhnya menegang.

" KYAAAAAA " teriak Kurenai.

Dan baru saja Kurenai mengalami orgasme lagi, dan ketika Kurenai merasakan bahwa penis Naruto yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan peju. Kurenai dapat merasakan bahwa rahim nya yang semula nya kosong sekarang sudah terisi penuh oleh peju milik Naruto.

Dan dikarenakan rahim Kurenai tidak dapat menampung seluruh peju milik Naruto, maka sebagain dari peju Naruto terlihat meluber dari vagina Kurenai.

" _Kurenai "_ panggil Asuma.

" Ya Anata "

" _Sepertinya sudah dulu ya, aku harus kembali kerja "_

" Ya " balas Kurenai.

 **Tuut! Tuuut!**

Dan terdengar lah bahwa komunikasi Kurenai dan Asuma sudah berakhir.

" Naru " panggil Kurenai.

" Ya Nee-san "

" Bagaimana perasaan mu ?"

" Sangat lelah " ucap Naruto

" Kalau begitu tidur lah, Naruto-kun " ucap Kurenai.

Dan setelah itu, terdengar lah suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari Naruto. Meskipun Naruto sudah tertidur, namun sepertinya penisnya belum tertidur. Karena saat ini penis Naruto masih berada di dalam vagina Kurenai.

" _Dia keluar sangat banyak... apa aku akan hamil "_ batin Kurenai.

Kurenai pun termenung ketika memikirkan apa akibat dari perbuatannya dengan Naruto. Jika hubungan nya dan Naruto diketahui oleh Asuma, maka rumah tangga mereka akan hancur. Dan selain itu, apabila benih Naruto berhasil membuahi nya maka dia akan mengandung anak dari Naruto bukan dari Asuma.

Dan entah mengapa tiba tiba saja bayangan ketika dia mengandung anak Naruto muncul di dalam pikiran nya. Dan terlihat lah Kurenai yang saat ini tersenyum tipis.

" _Tidak buruk juga jika aku mengandung anak Naruto "_ batin Kurenai

Setelah itu, Kurenai pun mulai diserang oleh rasa kantuk. Dan secara perlahan kesadaran Kurenai pun mulai menghilang.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan author yang nggak jelas ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini, buruk kah, sangat buruk, atau hancur. Jika ada yang terlihat janggal dalam fic ini harap dimaklumi.

Karena saya belum memiliki pengalaman tentang sex. Saya Cuma pernah menonton film serta anime nya, selain itu saya juga membaca cerita serta komik nya. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika terdapat beberapa kesalahan.

Dan untuk Chapter selanjutnya, siapa yang akan menjadi lawan main Naruto. Kalian boleh menyebutkan nama nya. Boleh berasal dari anime lain maupun dari anime Naruto sendiri. Namun jika kalian bingung untuk menentukan nya, maka saya akan melakukan voting.

 **Lucy Hartfillia ( Fairy Tail )**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Sona Sitri ( Highschool DxD )**

 **Kagome ( Inuyasha )**

Itulah pilihan yang author sediakan, dan hasilnya akan ditentukan ketika author akan menulis chapter 3 nya. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian, karena reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan jejak. See you next time

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **Log Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan saya.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, MILF, Incest, Lemon, NTR, and Drama.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem x Crossover.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, Harem, Lemon, Incest, OC, OOC, 18+, Dan Dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri.**

.

.

Saat ini terlihat diruang tamu keluarga Asuma Sarutobi, terlihat lah seorang remaja laki-laki yang saat ini masih belum bangun dari dunia mimpi nya. Padahal saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 AM, yang artinya dia sudah kesiangan.

Meskipun hari ini dia libur, namun tidak seperti dia yang bisa, karena dia yang bisa tidak pernah bangun kesiangan. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama maka akan terlihat bahwa saat ini pria tersebut tidur tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun. Dan yang menutupi nya saat ini hanyalah sebuah kain tipis yang Cuma menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya.

" unngggghh "

Tiba tiba saja remaja laki-laki tersebut terbangun, dikarenakan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk ke dalam ruang tamu tersebut. Dan terlibat sepasang mata berwarna blue-saphire yang baru saja terbangun.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa remaja laki laki tersebut, maka saya akan menjawabnya, bahwa remaja laki laki tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang remaja yang baru saja melepas status keperjaka-annya. Bersama sang tetangga sebelah yakni Kurenai Sarutobi.

 **Naruto Pov.**

" Ugghhhh... tubuhku rasanya sangat nyeri dan pegal, sial jam berapa sekarang "

Aku pun berusaha untuk mencari ponsel ku, dan setelah berusaha untuk mencari nya. Akhirnya aku menemukan nya, namun sepertinya ini bukan ponsel ku..., biarlah yang penting aku bisa melihat jam sekarang.

Aku pun langsung menekan tombol power nya, dan terlihat lah di layar ponsel tersebut bahwa saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 07.20 AM, yang artinya aku sudah kesiangan. Meskipun hari ini aku libur, namun tidak seperti biasanya aku bangun kesiangan.

Aku pun langsung berdiri, namun ketika aku berdiri. Aku dapat melihat bahwa tubuhku saat ini sama sekali tidak tertutupi oleh apapun. Bukan hanya itu saja, di sofa tempat tidur ku. Aku melihat sebuah cairan berwarna putih.

Tiba tiba saja kepalan ku terasa sakit, dan setelah rasa sakit itu hilang. Aku baru ingat bahwa semalam aku baru saja melakukan itu bersama dengan Kurenai-nee, bahkan aku melakukannya pada saat dia sedang menelpon Asuma-nii.

Dari arah dapur, aku dapat mendengar suara senandung kecil yang berasal dari arah dapur. Dan ketika aku melihat kearah dapur, maka aku dapat melihat bahwa yang bersenandung itu adalah Kurenai-nee.

Dan saat ini penampilan Kurenai-nee bisa dibilang sangatlah luarbiasa, karena saat ini Kurenai-nee sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun, namun saat ini dia hanya mengenakan sebuah celemek sebatas paha.

Sehingga membuat bagian belakang nya terlihat, apalagi dengan pantatnya yang besar itu. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat penis ku yang awalnya tertidur, sekarang sudah bangun kembali akibat melihat pemandangan yang sangat luarbiasa itu.

Aku pun langsung mendekat ke arahnya secara diam-diam, dan ketika sudah aku sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Aku langsung memeluknya, dan hal tersebut membuat Kurenai-nee terkejut. Dan setelah rasa terkejutnya hilang, dia langsung mencari tau siapa yang memeluknya. Dan ketika tatapan kami saling bertemu, Kurenai-nee langsung tersenyum.

 **Normal Pov**

" Ohayou Nee-san " ucap Naruto.

" Ohayou mo Naruto-kun " balas Kurenai.

" Nee-san lagi masak apa ?"

" Sedang masak sarapan pagi, apa kau sudah lapar ?" tanya Kurenai

" Belum " balas Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja tangan Naruto yang awalnya berada di pinggang Kurenai, mulai berpindah menuju ke dada Kurenai. Dan ketika tangan Naruto sudah sampai di dada Kurenai, Naruto langsung meremas kedua bongkahan daging itu. Kurenai yang merasakan remasan tersebut, langsung mengeluarkan desahanya.

" Na...Naru... _AAAAHHHHH_...le...lepaskan dulu... _Hhnmmm_...aku sedang _memasak...Nngggmm_ " ucap Kurenai sambil menahan desahanya.

" Memangnya kenapa, apa Nee-san tidak suka ?" tanya Naruto.

" Bu... _Nnnggghhhhhh_...bukan begitu.. _AAAHHHHH_... saat ini aku sedang memasak, dan jika kita melakukannya disini bisa bahaya.. _Nnnngggg_ "

" Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan Nee-san " ucap Naruto sambil menggosok gosokan penis nya di belahan bibir vagina Kurenai.

" Ba...baiklah "

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kurenai langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kurenai yang merasakan bahwa Naruto sudah melepaskan pelukannya, langsung membalikkan badannya dan tidak lupa untuk mematikan kompor nya.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah siap " ucap Kurenai.

Naruto yang melihat Kurenai yang sudah siap, langsung mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibit Kurenai, dan ketika kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Naruto langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kurenai, dan begitu pula dengan Kurenai.

Dan pada saat mereka sedang berciuman, tangan Naruto yang awalnya diam saja, sekarang mulai menjalar ke dada Kurenai, dan begitu pula dengan tangan Kurenai yang mulai bergerak menuju kearah selangkangan Naruto.

Dan pada saat masing masing tangan mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Kedua tangan mereka langsung melakukan tugasnya masing masing. Tangan Naruto yang berada di dada Kurenai langsung meremas dan memelintir dada dan puting Kurenai, sehingga membuat Kurenai kembali mengeluarkan desahanya.

Dan begitu pula dengan tangan Kurenai yang berada di selangkangan Naruto, Kurenai pun dapat merasakan bahwa penis milik Naruto sudah mulai mengeras. Dengan telaten nya tangan Kurenai bergerak dari atas penis Naruto, menuju ke bagian pangkal penis Naruto.

Adegan mereka tersebut mereka lakukan selama kurang lebih 3 menit. Dan apa saat nafas mereka sudah hampir habis, mereka berdua langsung melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Dan terlihat lah saat ini Naruto berserta Kurenai yang sudah sangat terangsang.

" Nee-san boleh langsung aku masukkan ?" tanya Naruto.

" Tentu, lagi pula aku juga sudah sangat terangsang "

" Kalau begitu kita pindah ke ruang keluarga ya "

" Baiklah "

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun langsung pergi menuju ke ruang keluarga. Dan ketika mereka berdua sampai di ruang keluarga. Kurenai langsung merebahkan diri di sofa, dan Naruto yang melihat Kurenai yang sedang bersiap siap, langsung mengambil posisi di atas tubuh Kurenai. Sehingga posisi mereka saat ini saling berhadapan, serta posisi dari penis Naruto berada tepat di depan vagina Kurenai.

" Aku masukin ya Nee-san " ucap Naruto

" Hai "

Naruto pun memajukan pinggulnya secara perlahan lahan, dan ketika kepala penisnya sudah berada tepat di depan bibir vagina Kurenai, Naruto langsung menghentak kan pinggul dengan keras, sehingga membuat Kurenai sedikit berteriak.

" Naa...Naruto-kun...pelan pelan dong "

" Hehehe Gomen, habisnya aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku gerakan sekarang ya Nee-san " ucap Naruto

" Tuu...tunggu dulu, jangan kamu gerakin dulu. Saat ini vagina ku sedang berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan bentuk penis mu. Kau tau bukan, kita baru saja melakukan nya kemaren. Meskipun aku sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Asuma, tapi tetap saja vagina ku harus beradaptasi. Penis mu ini besar, dan panjang sedangkan dengan Asuma. Penis nya itu kecil, terus nggak terlalu panjang amat. Terlebih lagi, mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya vagina ku ini akan sangat sibuk. Karena aku harus memuaskan penis milik mu ini " ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

" Be...benarkah, lalu bagaimana dengan Asuma-nii ?"

" Jangan khawatir, jika Asuma ingin melakukannya dengan ku. Maka aku akan menggunakan kondom, kau tau rasa cintaku kepadanya saat ini sudah tidak ada. Saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta kepada mu Naruto. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir "

" Tapi bagaimana jika Asuma-nii melihat kondom yang kau gunakan?"

" Dia tidak akan melihatnya, dan apa kau tau? Aku sudah pernah mencobanya sekali, dan itu berhasil. Dia sama sekali tidak akan melihat kearah vagina ku, karena pada saat kami bermain di lebih sering melihat kearah dadaku. Dan jika dia ingin memasukkan nya, aku selalu menuntun penis kecilnya itu. Sudahlah ku tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang kau sudah boleh bergerak Naruto "

" Hai "

Naruto pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan lahan, dan setelah merasakan bahwa vagina Kurenai sudah sudah sangat basah. Maka barulah Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme yang cukup cepat.

" _Mnnnnggg_...Na...Naruto... _mmmnggghh_..lebih keras " ucap Kurenai disela sela desahanya.

" Hai "

Naruto pun menghentak kan pinggul nya sedikit keras, pada saat penisnya akan masuk kedalam vagina Kurenai. Sementara itu, Kurenai yang merasakan tusukan Naruto. Langsung saja mendesah sejadi jadinya. Karena pada saat Naruto menusuk vagina Kurenai, penis Naruto sering kali membentur mulut rahimnya.

" _Ohhhh...Kami-sama...ini benar benar nikmat. Aku ingin merasakan yang lebih nikmat lagi "_ batin Kurenai.

Dan disela sela kegiatan Naruto tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa dari vagina Kurenai keluar sebuah cairan berwarna putih yang cukup kental. Naruto yang tidak mengetahui tentang cairan tersebut, langsung menyentuh cairan tersebut. Sehingga membuat kegiatan Naruto dan Kurenai harus terhenti untuk sementara.

" Ne...Nee-san kau tau ini apa ?" tanya Naruto kepada Kurenai sambil memperlihatkan jari nya.

Kurenai yang melihat cairan putih tersebut yang melekat di jari tangan Naruto, langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Naruto kedalam mulutnya.

" Ini...sluuurp...namanya...sluurp...sperma...nnggmmm... ini adalah cairan yang kamu keluarkan kemaren. Dan sepertinya...sluuuurrrp...di dalam rahim ku masih banyak tersisa sperma mu...nnngmmmm " ucap Kurenai sambil menjilati jari jari Naruto.

Setelah selesai menjilati jari jari Naruto, Kurenai pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Setelah selesai menjilati bekas sperma Naruto, entah mengapa tiba tiba saja libido Kurenai tiba tiba naik. Sehingga membuatnya sangat bernafsu untuk menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh penis Naruto.

" Naru...ayo gerakin pinggul mu, bukannya kau sudah tidak tahan " ucap Kurenai.

Naruto pun menuruti keinginan Kurenai, dan pada saat Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya. Maka Naruto dapat mendengar suara desahan Kurenai yang cukup keras. Bukan hanya vagina Kurenai saja yang mendapatkan kenikmatan.

Melainkan payudara Kurenai juga medapatkan kenikmatan yang sangat luar bisa. Karena saat ini Naruto sedang menjilati, menghisap, serta memberikan pijatan kepada payudara Kurenai. Dan kegiatan mereka tersebut pun berlangsung sekitar lima menit.

Dan selama lima menit tersebut, sama sekali tidak terjadi perubahan. Posisi yang mereka gunapun masih sama dengan yang awal. Dan tiba tiba saja Naruto merasakan bahwa saat ini penisnya seperti sedang terjepit diantara dinding vagina Kurenai yang mulai merapat.

" Na...Naruto...NNNNNGGHH...a..aku...AAAHHHH...sudah tidak tahan lagi...nnngghhm " ucap Kurenai sambil menahan desahanya.

Dan dari vagina Kurenai keluarlah cairan bening yang sangat banyak yang artinya Kurenai baru saja mengalami orgasme. Pada saat Kurenai mengalami orgasme, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa tubuh Kurenai tiba tiba saja menegang, dan pada saat orgasme Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa cairan dari orgasme Kurenai juga mengenai penis milik nya.

" Hah...hah...hah.. "

Naruto yang melihat Kurenai yang kelelahan tersebut langsung saja mencabut penisnya dari dalam vagina Kurenai. Dan Kurenai yang merasakan bahwa penis Naruto yang sudah keluar langsung menatap Naruto.

" Naru kenapa kau mencabut nya ?" tanya Kurenai.

" Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin mengganti posisi " ucap Naruto.

Kurenai yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun langsung merangkul leher Naruto, dan setelah itu Kurenai langsung melumat bibir Naruto. Dan pada saat ciuman tersebut, lidah kedua insan tersebut terlihat saling mendominasi. Ciuman tersebut terpaksa harus mereka hentikan, dikarenakan udara yang berada di dalam paru paru mereka sudah mulai menipis.

Naruto dan Kurenai pun terlihat terengah-engah, dan setelah mereka menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya, mereka berdua pun kembali berciuman lagi, namun ciuman mereka berdua harus kembali berakhir. Dikarenakan Kurenai yang sudah kembali terangsang.

" Jadi Naru pengen posisi seperti apa ?" tanya Kurenai sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

" Woman on top " ucap Naruto dengan semangatnya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu "

Setelah itu Kurenai pun menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dan bersandar pada sofa, sedangkan dengan dirinya, yang saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Setelah melihat bahwa posisi yang mereka gunakan sudah benar. Kurenai pun mulai menurunkan pinggulnya dan tidak lupa untuk memegang penis Naruto, supaya pada saat akan masuk. Dan pada saat penis Naruto hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir vagina Kurenai, Naruto tiba tiba menahan pinggul Kurenai, sehingga membuat gerakan Kurenai harus terhenti.

" Ada apa Naru? Apa kau tidak suka dengan posisi ini. Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin posisi seperti ini " ucap Kurenai.

" Bukan begitu, tapi aku ingin Nee-san menghadap kedepan. Sehingga aku dapat memainkan dada Nee-san " ucap Naruto

" Begitu "

Kurenai pun membalikkan badannya, sehingga membuatnya membelakangi Naruto. Namun tiba tiba saja pandangan Kurenai tertuju kepada sebuah bingkai foto, yang dimana di foto tersebut terlihat dirinya dan suaminya yang sedang berpelukan serta tersenyum.

Dan Kurenai yang melihat foto tersebut tiba tiba saja menjadi murung, karena foto tersebut diambil pada saat mereka menikah. Bahkan dia masih ingat, bagaimana ekspresinya ketika dia dilamar oleh sang suami.

" Nee-san "

Tiba tiba saja Kurenai dikejutkan dengan suara Naruto, dan ketika Kurenai mengalihkan pandangan nya dari foto tersebut kearah Naruto. Kurenai dapat melatih wajah dari pria yang dicintainya, dialah yang selalu mengisi hari hari nya dengan canda tawa.

" Kau baik baik saja Nee-san ?" tanya Naruto

" Aku baik baik saja kok "

Setelah itu Kurenai kembali fokus ke tujuan utamanya, yakni memuaskan orang yang dia cintai. Sama halnya yang dilakukan diawal tadi, Kurenai memegang penis Naruto dan mulai menurunkan pinggulnya. Dan pada saat penis Naruto bersentuhan dengan bibir vagina nya, tiba tiba saja Kurenai menghentikan gerakannya.

" _Sadar Kurenai...sadar... ingat kau sudah berjanji kepada Naruto, dialah pria pilihan mu. Buang jauh jauh kenangan mu dengan Asuma. Mulai saat ini Naruto adalah suami mu dan Asuma adalah pembantu mu "_ batin Kurenai.

Setelah selesai menyakinkan dirinya, Kurenai langsung memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya. Dan sekali lagi Kurenai dapat merasakan, bahwa saat ini vagina nya terasa sakit. Dikarenakan penis Naruto yang terlalu besar.

" _Pa...padahal penis Naruto sudah ke dalam tubuh ku tadi, namun tetap saja vagina ku merasa perih ketika penis dia masuk. Apa karena selama ini vagina ku Cuma digunakan untuk penis yang kecil "_ batin Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

" Nee-san kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya Naruto.

" Ya, aku tidak apa apa. Apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya Kurenai, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto, Kurenai pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan lahan, di karena posisi yang mereka gunakan adalah woman on top, maka peranannya sangatlah penting. Sehingga dia harus menggerakkan pinggulnya sesuai dengan tempo nya.

" _Ahh.._ Nee-san..."

Kurenai yang mendengar suara desahan Naruto, entah mengapa menjadi lebih bersemangat. sehingga membuat gerakan Kurenai semakin cepat. Dan demi mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih Kurenai menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memberikan sensasi tambahan kepada tubuhnya. Dengan memainkan klitoris nya, Kurenai dapat merasakan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa pada tubuh nya.

Sehingga membuat nya mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup keras, dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang juga ikut mendesah. Dan tiba tiba saja kedua tangan Naruto yang awalnya tidak melakukan apapun, sekarang sudah muali bergerak untuk memainkan dada Kurenai.

Meremasnya, menghisapnya, serta memelintir puting nya, hal tersebut terus Naruto lakukan tanpa henti kepada payudara Kurenai. Semakin lama gerakan pinggul Kurenai semakin cepat, sehingga membuat Naruto memperkuat remasan serta hisapan nya ke dada Kurenai.

Kurenai pun dapat merasakan bahwa penis Naruto yang berada di dalam tubuhnya tiba tiba saja membesar, dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang merasakan bahwa dinding vagina Kurenai mulai menyempit.

" Nee... _AAHHH.._.Nee-san...nngggmmm... aku hampir sampai... _AAAHH "_ ucap Naruto.

" Aku... _AHHHH..._ juga...mnggghhh...Naaaruuu...nnggghh.."

Naruto yang benar benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, langsung mengganti posisi mereka. Yang dimana saat ini posisi Kurenai bertumpu ke meja yang berada di depannya, serta pinggulnya diangkat sedikit lebih tinggi. Dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang saat ini sedang mendorong penisnya kedalam vagina Kurenai dengan posisi berdiri.

" Neee...Nee-san...nnnggnnn...a-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi " ucap Naruto.

" Ke...keluarkan Naru... _AAAHHH.._ keluarkan di dalam rahim ku. Buat aku hamil... _AAHHHH..._ Naaaruuu"

 _ **Crooot! Croooot! Crooot!**_

Naruto langsung menembakan seluruh pejunya kedalam rahim Kurenai, sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak peju yang masuk kedalam rahim Kurenai. Dan Kurenai dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini rahim mulai terisi oleh peju panas milik Naruto, Kurenai pun tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Dan pada saat tembakan terakhir Naruto kedalam rahimnya, maka Kurenai pun langsung mencapai puncak orgasme nya.

" KKYAAAAAA "

Kurenai pun langsung menjerit sekeras mungkin karena dia lagi lagi mengalami orgasme. Bukan hanya itu saja, Kurenai pun dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah terisi penuh oleh peju Naruto. Dan ketika Kurenai menoleh ke belakang, Kurenai dapat melihat bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Dan ketika Kurenai mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah selangkangan nya, Kurenai dapat melihat bahwa sebagian peju milik Naruto sudah meluber keluar dari vagina. Meskipun Naruto baru saja ejakulasi. Namun penisnya masih terasa keras.

" _Padahal sperma bekas kemarin masih ada, dan sekarang bertambah lagi. Sepertinya aku benar benar akan hamil "_ batin Kurenai sambil mengelus perutnya.

Naruto yang saat ini benar benar kelelahan, langsung menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kurenai. Dan Kurenai yang menyadari itupun, langsung mengelus kepala Naruto.

" Kau sangat luar biasa Naruto, aku sangat yakin bahwa aku akan benar benar hamil " ucap Kurenai.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurenai pun langsung saja memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Sementara tangan Kurenai sibuk mengelus kepala Naruto, pandangan Kurenai pun mulai tertuju kearah bingkai foto pernikahan nya.

" _Asuma apa kau melihatnya, lihatlah istri sekarang. Dia baru saja membiarkan seorang anak tetangga untuk mengisi rahimnya. Kau pasti bangga bukan, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah angkat dari anak ku ini. Namun satu hal yang harus kamu ingat Asuma. Mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya, aku tidak akan menerima benih mu. Karena mulai sekarang Naruto adalah suami ku, dan kau hanyalah pria yang tidak berguna. Mulai saat ini kau harus bekerja lebih keras, karena kau yang akan menanggung biaya aku dan bayi ku ini "_ batin Kurenai sambil menatap bingkai foto tersebut.

 **Kryuuut!**

Lamunan Kurenai pun buyar ketika dia mendengar suara perut Naruto yang sudah keroncong. Dan ketika dia menengok ke arah Naruto. Kurenai dapat melihat bahwa saat ini wajah Naruto sudah terlihat memerah.

" Apa kamu lapar Naru ?" tanya Kurenai.

" I...iya "

Kurenai pun tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan secara perlahan lahan Kurenai mulai mengangkat pinggulnya. Dan ketika Kurenai berhasil mencabut penis Naruto dari dalam vagina. Maka terlihat lah penis Naruto yang saat ini sedang diselimuti oleh peju miliknya sendiri.

" Tunggu sebentar ya Naru, aku akan membersihkan milik mu ini "

Setelah itu, Kurenai mulai memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulut. Dan ketika penis tersebut berada di dalam mulut Kurenai. Kurenai menjilati seluruh peju milik Naruto, dan dengan telaten nya Kurenai berhasil membersihkan sisa peju yang melekat di penis Naruto.

" Begus, sekarang penis mu sudah bersih Naruto. Dan kerena sudah bersih, aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan pagi dulu "

Setelah selesai membersihkan penis Naruto, Kurenai pun langsung pergi menuju kearah dapur. Dan disaat Kurenai akan berjalan menuju dapur, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa bokong besar milik Kurenai bergoyang goyang seiring dengan langkah kaki nya, bukan hanya itu saja.

Dari sela sela bibir vaginanya, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa peju yang berada di dalam vagina Kurenai secara perlahan lahan mulai keluar. Dan peju yang keluar tersebut, menetes ke lantai rumah Kurenai, dan ketika melihat kejadian tersebut, entah mengapa penis Naruto tiba tiba saja menjadi berdiri.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya Kurenai keluar dari dapur. Dan terlihat lah, bahwa saat ini Kurenai sedang membawa dua ramen cup, serta Kurenai sudah kembali mengenakan celemeknya. Bukan hanya itu saja, Kurenai juga sudah mengenakan celana dalam.

" Nee-san kau mengenakan celana dalam ?" tanya Naruto.

" Ya, aku menggunakan nya supaya benih milik mu ini tidak keluar. Dan sepertinya milik mu itu juga sudah bangun kembali " ucap Kurenai.

" Hehehehe...begitulah "

" Sekarang kita sarapan dulu, baru setelah itu kita kembali melanjutkan permainan kita " ucap Kurenai sambil menyerahkan ramen cup kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun menerima ramen cup tersebut dengan senang hati, dan dengan lahap nya Naruto memakan ramen cup tersebut. Dan begitu pula dengan Kurenai yang memakan ramen cup tersebut dengan tenang.

Dan setelah mereka berdua selesai menghabiskan ramen cup tersebut, mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka di sofa tersebut. Tidak hanya di sofa saja, mereka berdua juga melakukan nya di segala penjuru rumah.

Di Dapur, di ruang tamu, di gudang, di tangga, di kamar Naruto, serta kamar Kurenai juga sudah mereka gunakan sebagai tempat bermain mereka. Dan mereka berdua pun hanya akan berhenti pada saat istirahat, serta makan saja.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka di kamar mandi, sehingga di setiap penjuru rumah dapat tercium bau dari peju Naruto serta bau dari keringat mereka berdua.

Dan diakhir permainan mereka tersebut, Naruto melakukannya di alam terbuka. Atau lebih tepatnya di taman belakang, sehingga membuat mereka berdua harus merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Namun sepertinya dinginnya udara malam tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat mereka untuk berhenti.

Dan terlihat lah saat ini, di sekujur tubuh Kurenai terlihat beberapa kissmark yang merupakan hasil karya Naruto. Dan selama permainan tersebut berlangsung, Naruto belajar banyak hal dari Kurenai. Dimulai dari bagaimana caranya memuaskan perempuan, serta bagaimana cara membuat perempuan betah dengan nya.

" NEE-SAN... _AAAHHHH..._ AKU AKAN KELUAR LAGI " teriak Naruto.

" A...aku juga Naru... _AAHHH...NNNGGGNMM..._ "

 **Croot! Croot! Crooot!**

 **Sheeerrlll!**

Naruto dan Kurenai pun keluar secara bersamaan, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mengeluarkan pejunya di dalam rahim Kurenai. Dan terlihat lah, bahwa saat ini perut Kurenai sedikit menggembung.

" A...aku sudah tidak..hosh...hosh...sanggup lagi Nee-san " ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal.

" A...aku...Hosh...juga...Hosh...tenaga ku benar benar sudah terkuras habis...Hosh... bahkan untuk berjalan pun susah " ucap Kurenai dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri dan tidak lupa untuk membantu Kurenai untuk berdiri juga. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Naruto pun membantu Kurenai berjalan dengan cara memapahnya.

Dan setibanya mereka di kamar Kurenai, mereka berdua pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang hangat dan empuk tersebut. Ketika Kurenai menengok ke arah Naruto, Kurenai dapat melihat bahwa saat ini Naruto sudah tertidur.

Dan dengan lembut dan kasih sayang Kurenai pun mengelus serta mengusap kepala Naruto. Dia benar benar tidak percaya, bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta kepada putra dari sahabat nya. Yakni Kushina dan Minato.

" _Gomen ne Kushina... sepertinya aku tidak dapat berpisah dengan putra mu ini. Dia benar benar sangat baik, serta sangat luar biasa. Bahkan tenaganya juga sangatlah luar biasa. Apa mungkin karena dia juga mewarisi darah Uzumaki "_ batin Kurenai.

Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau Kurenai mengetahui tentang clan Uzumaki. Karena pada saat dia kecil dulu dia sering bermain di kediaman clan Uzumaki. Serta dia juga mengetahui rahasia tentang clan Uzumaki, yakni setiap clan Uzumaki diperbolehkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan anggota clan Uzumaki yang lainnya.

Bahkan dengan anak mereka pun mereka juga boleh menjalin hubungan, bukan hanya itu saja. Setiap anggota clan Uzumaki memiliki stamina serta tenaga yang sangat luar biasa. Dan menurut cerita dari sahabatnya itu, dulunya nenek moyang clan Uzumaki menjalin hubungan dengan seorang dewa.

Sehingga membuat mereka memiliki stamina serta tenaga yang sangat luar biasa, dan pada saat nenek moyang clan Uzumaki berpisah dengan sang dewa. Maka nenek moyang clan Uzumaki tersebut menjalin hubungan dengan putranya. Dan itulah penyebab kenapa anggota clan Uzumaki diperbolehkan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan anak mereka.

Dikarenakan rasa lelah yang sangat luar biasa, Kurenai pun mulai diserang oleh rasa kantuk. Dan dengan begitu, Kurenai pun menyusul Naruto menuju ke alam mimpi nya.

 **SkipTime**

 **Sunday,11 November 20xx**

 **09.30 AM**

Tak terasa, matahari yang awalnya tenggelam, sekarang sudah mulai terbit. Dan para manusia yang awalnya tidur, sekarang sudah mulai bangun. Namun tetap saja ada sebagian orang yang tidak terbangun. Dan salah satu nya adalah dua insan yang saat ini masih tidur.

Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto seorang remaja berumur 16, yang saat ini tertidur tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun. Dan disamping Naruto, terlihat lah seorang wanita yang seperti sudah hampir menginjak umur 30.

Dialah Sarutobi Kurenai, istri dari Sarutobi Asuma. Dan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka saat ini Kurenai sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun alias telanjang. Dua manusia tidur di satu ranjang, dan tanpa busana. Hhhmmmm menarik!

Saat ini mereka berdua tidur dengan tenang, bahkan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu ketika sinar mata hari masuk ke kamar tersebut. Namun sepertinya tidur nyenyak mereka harus terganggu.

Dikarenakan saat ini, ada seseorang yang sedang menekan bel rumah mereka. Kurenai yang mendengar suara berisik tersebut, sama sekali tidak berkutik dari tempat tidurnya. Saat ini dia benar benar lelah, bahkan pada bagian selangkangan nya, dia merasakan nyeri yang sangat hebat.

Dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang saat ini juga merasa lelah, dan ketika dia membuka mata sebelah kiri, dia dapat melihat bahwa Kurenai sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Padahal bunyi bel tersebut sangatlah keras.

 **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

" Nee-san ada tamu " ucap Naruto dengan suara seraknya.

" Aku tahu, tapi tubuh ku masih terasa sakit dan lelah Naru. Jadi bisakah kau membukakan pintu, dan katakan saja kalau aku masih tidur " ucap Kurenai dengan lesunya.

" Aku juga lelah Nee-san "

" Aku juga Naru, kau pikir siapa yang paling lelah? Itu aku. Selama seharian aku harus memuaskan mu, dan belum lagi kau selalu mengeluarkan peju mu kedalam ku. Itu benar benar panas, kau tau itu. "

Naruto yang mendengar alasan yang disampaikan Kurenai tersebut, rasanya ingin sekali membalas nya. Namun sepertinya itu percuma saja. Dan dengan berat hati, Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dan pergi melangkah menuju ke kamar nya untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian, Naruto langsung menuju ke pintu masuk. Dan ketika Naruto sampai di depan pintu masuk. Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Dan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka. Rasa kantuk Naruto langsung hilang seketika, digantikan dengan keterkejutan nya. Dikarenakan tamu yang datang saat ini adalah...?

 **Bersambung.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo Minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya. Baiklah untuk saat ini saya tidak akan memperpanjang **A/N** kali ini. Dan yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah, saya ingin minta maaf. Karena seharusnya di chap ini Naruto akan melakukan sex dengan char pilihan kalian.

Namun sepertinya kehendak otak author berkata lain. Namun jangan khawatir di chapter berikutnya Naruto akan melakukan sex dengan char yang sudah memenangkan hasil voting yang sudah kalian lakukan.

Dan untuk chap berikutnya, akan update jika sudah mencapai target. Namun author tidak akan memberi tahu nya. Karena author tidak ingin para reader melakukan nya secara paksa. Author Cuma ingin para reader melakukannya secara spontan.

Dan untuk Chapter berikutnya, author akan melakukan voting kembali. Namun author masih belum menemukan siapa saja yang akan author masukkan. Jadi jika para reader sekalian tidak merasa keberatan. Maukah para reader untuk membantu author ini.

Char nya boleh dari Anime Naruto atau pun dari anime favorit kalian. Namun jangan lupa untuk mencantumkan dari anime mana asal char kalian. Boleh yang masih perawan, ataupun yang MILF. Dan untuk adegan incest nya, kemudian sebentar lagi.

 **Oke Cuma itu aja yang ingin author sampaikan jangan lupa untuk Review, Favorit, dan Follow. Karena radreader yang baik adalah reader yang mau meninggalkan jejak nya.**

Yami Dragon Slayer

Log Out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan saya**

 **Genre : Romance, MILF, Incest, Lemon, NTR, and Drama.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Harem x Crossover.**

 **Warning : Typo, Harem, Lemon, Incest, OC, OOC, 18+, Dan Dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Pov**

 **.**

 **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

" Unngghhhhh... siapa sih yang datang pagi pagi begitu "

Ya begitulah keluh kesal ku, ketika mendengar suara bel pintu yang sangat berisik itu. Jika saja aku masih memiliki sedikit saja tenaga, maka aku akan menuju ke pintu depan dan aku akan memaki-maki orang yang sudah mengganggu tidur ku ini.

 **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Siiaaaall... kapan pergi nya orang itu, Huh!.. dengan berat hati aku berusaha untuk bangun dari ranjang yang empuk ini. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa, tubuh ku benar benar sudah sangat lelah. Pandangan tiba tiba saja tertuju ke sosok wanita yang berada di depan ku ini.

Aku dapat melihat tubuhnya polos nya itu, yang saat ini sedikit menggeliat. Sepertinya dia juga terganggu dengan suara bel tersebut. Dan ternyata tebakan ku benar, mata nya yang semula nya masih tertutup. Sekarang mulai terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan mata merah nya itu.

" Nee-san ada tamu " panggil ku ketika melihat dia bangun.

" Aku tahu, tapi tubuh ku masih terasa sakit dan lelah Naru. Jadi bisakah kau membukakan pintu, dan katakan saja kalau aku masih tidur " ucap Kurenai-nee dengan lesunya.

" Aku juga lelah Nee-san "

" Aku juga Naru, kau pikir siapa yang paling lelah? Itu aku. Selama seharian aku harus memuaskan mu, dan belum lagi kau selalu mengeluarkan peju mu didalam ku. Itu benar benar panas, kau tau itu. "

Hah!... sepertinya tidak ada gunanya aku berdebat dengannya. Aku pun mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga ku untuk segera bangun. Dan setelah bagun, aku dapat melihat bahwa saat ini aku sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian ku.

Dengan berat hati, aku langkah kan kaki ku menuju kamar ku. Dan sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung mengambil pakaian yang akan ku gunakan. Setelah selesai menggunakan baju dan celana. Aku langsung pergi menuju ke pintu depan, Huh!... aku benar benar ngantuk dan lelah.

 **Ting!** **Tong! Ting! Tong!**

Sesampainya aku di lantai bawah, aku masih dapat mendengar suara bel yang masih terus berbunyi. Dan dengan perasaan kesal, aku membuka pintu depan tersebut. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu, yang pertama kali yang aku lihat adalah rambut merah, serta sepasang mata berwarna merah-keunguan, dan tentu saja aku mengenal siapa pemilik dari rambut merah itu. Dan ketika tatapan kami saling bertemu, aku dapat melihat bahwa ekspresinya saat sedang kesal. dan entah mengapa, rasa kantuk dan lelah tiba tiba saja menghilang.

" Jadi disini kau selama ini Naruto " ucap wanita tersebut dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Bahkan ketika aku mendengar suaranya yang mengerikan itu, tubuh ku tiba tiba saja bergemetar. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah pun, perempuan tersebut langsung menjewer telinga ku. Sehingga membuat telinga ku terasa sakit.

" IIItttaaaiiii " teriak ku kesakitan.

" Apa saja yang akan kau lakukan selama ini hah! Kenapa rumah bisa banyak sampah, dan juga bagaimana bisa makanan di kulkas bisa basi. Seharusnya kau membersihkan rumah, bukannya bersantai santai di rumah tetangga " teriak perempuan itu.

Aku yang dimarahi oleh perempuan ini, entah mengapa merasa kesal. Bahkan rada takut ku pun sudah hilang, dan digantikan oleh rasa marah dan kesal. Aku pun langsung menepis tangan yang saat ini sedang menjewer ku. Dan tentu saja dia sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan ku itu.

" Maksud Nee-chan apa hah! Apa Nee-chan menyalahkan ku. Seharusnya aku yang memarahi Nee-chan. Memangnya kalian berdua itu dari mana, kalian Cuma akan dirumah pada saat tertentu saja. Dan terlebih kau Cuma akan kerumah pada saat kau bersama dengan pacar mu. Dan aku berani bertaruh, bahwa selama ini kau tinggalkan bersama pacar mu itu.

Bukan hanya itu saja, kau pasti sudah menjadi budak sex nya bukan. Kalian berdua sibuk dengan urusan kalian. Bahkan kalian sama sekali tidak memikirkan aku, apa kalian pikir aku hidup dengan tenang hah!.

Selama ini, aku berusaha kerasa untuk bertahan hidup. Sepulang sekolah aku selalu pergi berkerja untuk mendapatkan uang, supaya aku tidak mati kelaparan. Lalu kalian, dengan seenaknya saja memakai uang ku yang dikirim oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-chan.

Namun untungnya Kurenai-nee mau menampung ku dirumah nya. Sehingga uang yang aku dapatkan dari hasil kerja ku, dapat aku gunakan untuk membayar uang bulanan sekolah (SPP). "

Saat ini aku benar benar marah, dengan seenaknya saja dia menyalahkan ku. Karena rumah tidak bersih, dan saat ini aku benar benar sudah sangat emosi. Kepada perempuan ini, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Nee-chan ku, yakni Namikaze Karin.

" Ke... "

" Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan aku sudah pernah masuk ke rumah sakit. Dikarenakan tidak makan selama dua hari. Kau tau! Jika aku bisa memilih, maka aku lebih baik memilih untuk tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze.

Apa gunanya Kaa-chan, jika dia tidak pernah ada dirumah. Apa gunanya Nee-chan, jika kerjaan mereka hanyalah menyiksa adiknya. Kau tau aku sangat sangat benci kalian dan seluruh keluarga Namikaze."

Blaaaaaam!

Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh unek unek ku, aku langsung menutup pintu tersebut dengan kerasnya. Dan setelah aku menutup pintu, aku dapat mendengar suara pintu yang di ketuk terus terusan serta bunyi bel yang terus ditekan.

Kegiatan nya tersebut terus dilakukannya selama kurang lebih 5 menit, dan pada saat bunyi bel sudah berhenti. Aku mendengarkan suara mesin mobil yang yang berhenti di depan rumah. Aku langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu.

Dan dari jendela ruang tamu, aku dapat melihat seorang laki laki yang sangat aku kenal. Dia adalah kekasih Karin-nee, Hozuki Suigetsu. Dia adalah seorang berandalan yang sering aku lihat setiap pulang sekolah.

Pada saat dia keluar dari mobilnya, dia langsung pergi menuju ke arah Nee-chan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Dan ketika dia sudah sampai di depan Nee-chan, dia langsung merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Nee-chan.

" Mereka pasti sedang berciuman "

Namun sepertinya perkiraan ku salah, karena tiba tiba saja aku mendengar suara Nee-chan yang sepertinya sedang marah. Sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah.

 **Normal Pov.**

...

" Sudah ku bilang bukan, hubungan kita sudah berakhir " teriak Karin.

" Tapi aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Terlebih lagi kita belum melakukan 'itu' " ucap Suigetsu

" Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan itu dengan mu "

" Dengarkan aku Namikaze Karin, sebelum kau mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku ingin kau menyerahkan tubuh mu. Dan setelah itu terserah dengan kau "

" Huh...kau pikir aku takut dengan mu. Jangan mentang mentang kau berasal dari keluarga Hozuki, kau bisa seenaknya memerintahkan ku. Asal kau tau saja, selama kita berpacaran kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepeser pun uang untuk ku, malahan aku yang selalu membayar apa yang kau inginkan. "

" Jadi maksudmu kau ingin meminta ganti rugi ?"

" Ya, dan aku ingin seluruh uang yang sudah aku keluarkan untuk mu dikembalikan. Seharusnya aku dulu mendengarkan perkataan Kaa-chan. Gara gara kau aku dibenci oleh adik ku, gara gara kau aku hampir membunuh adikku "

" Kau pikir aku peduli "

" K-kau "

Karin yang merasa kesal pun langsung menampar Suigetsu, namun dengan mudahnya Suigetsu menangkap tangan Karin. Dan setelah itu, Suigetsu langsung menghempaskan tubuh Karin ke tanah.

" Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya dengan ku, maka dengan terpaksa aku harus memperkosa mu Karin. "

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, langsung berlari menuju ke pintu depan. Dan sesampainya Naruto di pintu depan , Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung menendang tubuh Suigetsu yang saat ini sedang menindih tubuh Karin.

 **Buuuagghh**!

Suigetsu pun terpental akibat tendang dari Naruto, tidak hanya itu saja. Naruto langsung menduduki perut Suigetsu, dan langsung memukul wajah Suigetsu dengan brutal nya. Karin yang melihat ekspresi Naruto benar benar dibuat ketakutan.

Karena selama ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya, bahkan ketika Naruto kesal dan marah tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi marahnya. Dan baru kali ini, Karin melihat ekspresi marah Naruto yang begitu mengerikan, dan entah mengapa ketika Karin melihat ekspresi Naruto marah Naruto, dia merasa ketakutan.

Sementara itu, Suigetsu yang terus terusan mendapatkan pukulan dari Naruto. Sudah terlihat babak belur. Setelah puas memukuli Suigetsu, Naruto langsung berdiri, dan menendang perut Suigetsu.

" Dengarkan aku sialan! Aku tidak mempersalahkan mu jika kau menghina ku. Tapi aku tidak akan diam saja, jika kau melakukan sesuatu hal kepada Nee-chan ku. Meskipun dia sering mengacuhkan ku, namun tetap saja dia adalah Nee-chan ku " ucap Naruto

" Ugh... benarkah begitu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyiksanya dan memperkosa nya " ucap Suigetsu.

Naruto pun kembali kesal ketika mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, dengan menyalurkan seluruh kekesalannya kepada Suigetsu. Naruto langsung menendang Suigetsu dengan sekuat tenaganya, Karin yang melihat Naruto yang sudah dikuasai oleh emosi nya, langsung memeluk Naruto.

" Hiks...cukup...hiks...sudah cukup Naruto "

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan Karin, Naruto masih terus terusan menendang Suigetsu. Namun sepertinya Naruto harus menghentikan tendangan nya, karena tiba tiba saja para tetangga yang mendengar keributan yang berasal dari rumah Kurenai mulai berdatangan.

...

...

Akhirnya perkelahian tersebut berhasil di hentikan oleh para tetangga, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak terima dengan keputusan Nee-chan nya. Karena Nee-chan nya membiarkan Hozuki Suigetsu untuk pergi.

Dan saat ini Naruto berserta Karin berada di kediaman Sarutobi, alasan mereka disana dikarenakan oleh Naruto. Pada saat Karin ingin mengajak Naruto untuk pulang, Naruto langsung menolak nya. Dan untungnya Kurenai sudah bangun pada saat perkelahian Naruto.

Sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan para tetangga, dan demi menenangkan Naruto yang saat itu masih dikuasai oleh emosi nya, Kurenai menawarkan kepada Naruto dan Karin untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya di rumahnya.

" Maaf sudah merepotkan anda Kurenai-san " ucap Karin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Tidak apa, lagi pula aku sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak ku. Namun sepertinya dia malah menganggap ku sebagian Nee-san nya " ucap Kurenai.

" Namun saya benar benar minta maaf karena sudah membuat anda untuk merawat Naruto. Seharusnya ini adalah tugas saya sebagai Nee-chan nya, namun saya malah mementingkan urusan saya sendiri. Hiks... saya sudah gagal...hiks...menjadi Nee-chan yang baik untuk Naruto "

"Sudah lah kau tidak perlu menyesali nya, meskipun hubungan mu dan Naruto sedikit memburuk. Ku rasa hubungan kalian masih bisa diperbaiki "

" Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Dan saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan saya dengan Naruto mulai dari sekarang " ucap Karin.

Dan setelah itu, Karin langsung pergi dari kediaman Sarutobi tersebut. Dan langsung pergi menuju rumahnya. Naruto yang melihat Nee-chan nya sudah bergi, langsung bernafas lega.

.

.

Setelah Karin pergi dari kediaman Sarutobi, Naruto langsung pergi menuju ke kamar nya. Dan selama seharian tersebut, Naruto sama sekali tidak pergi kemanapun. Dan selama dirumah, Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur.

Naruto hanya akan keluar dari kamarnya jika sudah masuk waktunya makan siang dan malam saja. Dan selebihnya Naruto berada di kamar, dan seharian tersebut pula Kurenai juga menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk tidur.

Bahkan ketika malam harinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyetubuhi Kurenai. Mungkin dikarenakan kelelahan dan kesalnya, membuat mod Naruto menjadi buruk. Dan Kurenai pun sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan hal tersebut.

.

 **SkipTime, Monday 06.25 AM**

.

Bulan yang awalnya menerangi kota Tokyo, sekarang sudah mulai berganti dengan matahari yang juga mulai menerangi kota Tokyo dengan sinar yang dipancarkan nya. Para penduduk Tokyo pun mulai bangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

Sang suami mulai berangkat menuju ke tempat kerja mereka, untuk mencari nafkah. Sedangkan dengan para istri, mulai mengerjakan kewajiban mereka sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring, menjemur pakaian, serta mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk sang anak, yang akan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut sama sekali tidak terjadi di kediaman Sarutobi. Karena di pagi yang cerah ini, seorang remaja laki laki dam seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki umur sekitar 37. Saat ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian alias telanjang. Bukan hanya itu saja, tubuh merekapun saat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat. Sehingga membuat tubuh mereka menjadi panas.

 **Plak! Plak! Plak!**

 **Plok! Plok! Plok!**

Suara benturan antara paha dan bokong mulus milik Kurenai, terdengar bagaikan suara alunan melodi di telinga Naruto.

" _Aaahhhh..._ Na-naru ... _Nnnngggmm_ "

Bahkan suara desahan Kurenai pun juga terdengar sangat merdu. Sehingga membuat pinggul Naruto bergerak semakin cepat. Sehingga membuat Kurenai kembali mendesah dengan kerasnya.

" Ne...Nee-san... _Aaaahhhh..._. A-aku akan keluar lagi... _Nnnggmm "_ ucap Naruto disela sela kegiatan nya.

" _Aaaahhhhkk..._ A-aku juga akan segera keluar Naruto... _Nnnmmmggg_ "

 **Croooot! Croooot!**

Dan untuk yang kesekian kali, Naruto mengeluarkan pejunya di dalam vagina Kurenai. Rahim Kurenai pun kembali terisi oleh peju Naruto, meskipun sebelumnya Naruto mengeluarkan nya didalam rahim Kurenai, namun sepertinya rahim Kurenai masih sanggup untuk menampung benih milik Naruto.

Pada saat sperma Naruto mulai mengisi rahimnya, Kurenai langsung orgasme. Sehingga cairan cinta milik Kurenai melumuri penis Naruto. Dan setelah kedua insan tersebut puas dengan permainan mereka, mereka berdua langsung mengakhiri permainan mereka dengan ciuman singkat.

Setelah selesai berciuman, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Kurenai. Dan terlihat lah dari vagina Kurenai, sperma milik Naruto yang meluber dari vagina Kurenai. Dan begitu pula dengan penis Naruto yang saat ini diselimuti oleh sperma yang dikeluarkan nya tadi.

Naruto yang melihat penisnya yang diselimuti oleh sperma nya, langsung menaiki tubuh Kurenai dan mendekatkan penisnya ke mulut Kurenai. Kurenai yang mengerti maksud dari aksi Naruto tersebut, langsung melahap dan menjilati penis Naruto. Setelah selesai membersihkan penis Naruto dari sisa sisa spermanya, Kurenai langsung mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari dalam mulutnya.

" Hah...hah...se-sekarang cepat bersihkan diri mu Naru, kau harus berangkat sekolah. Dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu untuk membolos hanya karena ingin menikmati tubuhku " ucap Kurenai sambil menggoda Naruto.

" Iya Kurenai-chan " ucap Naruto.

Kurenai yang mendengar Naruto memanggil nama dengan _suffix-chan_ , entah kenapa dadanya terasa panas. Bukan hanya itu saja, Kurenai juga merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan _suffix-chan_.

" Aku boleh memanggil mu seperti itu bukan ?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu saja Naru kau boleh memanggil ku seperti itu. Karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi milik mu, maka kau harus memanggil ku dengan _suffix-chan_. Namun kau Cuma akan memanggil ku seperti itu hanya saat kita berdua saja. " ucap Kurenai.

" Aku mengerti, lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Asuma ?" ucap Naruto tanpa menggunakan embel-embel _nii_ pada Asuma.

" Maksudnya ?"

" Ya... apa kau tidak ingin bercerai dengan nya ?" tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja tidak Naru... kau tau bukan, sebentar lagi aku akan hamil. Dan jika aku bercerai dengan nya, lalu siapa yang akan membiayai ku dan bayi mu ini. Tidak mungkin kamu bukan, kau itu masih belum memiliki perkerjaan tetap. Dan juga kau masih muda, jadi ku rasa kau tidak perlu menunggu beban seberat itu. Cukup Asuma saja yang menanggung beban ku dan bayi mu ini. " ucap Kurenai sambil membelai pipi Naruto.

" Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan juga aku Cuma akan membiarkan Asuma menyentuh tubuhku pada saat di pulang nanti, dan selebihnya tidak akan ku biarkan dia menyentuh ku. Karena tubuhku ini hanya milik mu Naruto "

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurenai langsung terlihat senang, dan Kurenai pun juga terlihat senang. Setelah mendengar perkataan Kurenai, Naruto keluar dari kamar Kurenai, dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

 **SkipTime, 07.00 AM**

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, Naruto langsung berangkat menuju ke sekolah nya. Selama perjalanan Naruto menuju ke sekolahnya, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk singgah ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa potong roti dan minuman. Alasan kenapa Naruto tidak sarapan pagi, karena Kurenai masih lelah setelah bermain dengan Naruto.

Karena terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran nya, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sudah sampai di depan sekolah nya, yakni Konan Academy. Dan lamunan Naruto pun buyar, karena ada seseorang yang memanggil nya.

Dan ketika Naruto mencari tau siapa yang memanggil nya, Naruto dapat melihat seorang remaja laki laki yang seumur dengan nya. Penampilan dari orang yang memanggil Naruto bisa dibilang sangatlah unik, karena orang yang memanggil Naruto memiliki gaya potongan rambut mangkok.

Serta mengenakan seragam yang sama, yakni mengenakan dalaman berupa Kemeja berwarna putih, sedangkan bagian luarnya mengenakan blazer berwarna hitam. Celana berwarna hitam, serta mengenakan sepatu putih.

Dia adalah teman sekelas Naruto, Rock Lee itulah nama dari orang yang memanggil Naruto. Sedangkan seragam khusus putri mereka mengenakan dalaman berupa Kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih, serta sweater berwarna hitam. Serta menggunakan dasi berwarna merah. Rok berwarna hitam sebatas paha, serta mengenakan kaos kaki berwarna putih serta sepatu berwarna hitam.

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, maka akan terlihat suatu keganjilan pada Konoha Academy. Yaitu jumlah siswa laki laki nya lebih sedikit dari pada siswa perempuan yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari laki laki. Dan alasan kenapa jumlah perempuan lebih banyak dari pada laki laki, karena Konoha Academy adalah sekolah peralihan.

Jadi tidak heran jika siswa perempuan lebih banyak dari pada laki laki, dan untuk siswa laki laki nya juga begitu. Karena khusus bagi siswa laki laki yang diterima di Konoha Academy adalah orang orang yang memiliki otak encer, berasal dari Keluarga yang berada atau seseorang yang mendapatkan beasiswa.

" Ada apa Lee ?" tanya Naruto.

" Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan PR yang diberikan oleh Akuma-sensei " ucap Lee.

" Sudah! dan Apa maksud mu itu Albedo-sensei ? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang memiliki gelar Akuma di Academy ini. Dan karena kau sudah selesai apa aku boleh pinjam Naruto-kun " ucap Lee dengan puppy eyes nya.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meminjamkan mu Lee, tapi coba lihat ini " ucap Naruto kepada Lee sambil memperlihatkan arloji nya.

Dan terlihat di arloji tersebut menunjukkan pukul 07.25 yang artinya 5 menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Lee yang melihat waktu yang tinggal sedikit tersebut langsung pundung dengan aura suram nya.

 **In The Class, XI. B**

Saat ini terlihat para murid kelas XI. B yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan kelas. Mereka semua adalah para murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh sang sensei yakni Akuma-sensei atau lebih tempat Albedo-sensei.

 **( A/N : Saat ini saya benar benar malas untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan dari Albedo. Namun saya akan mendeskripsikan nya secara garis besarnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang guru. Dan untuk Albedo, kalian bisa membayangkan Albedo dari anime Overlord namun tanpa tanduknya )**

" Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku, kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakan PR yang saya berikan ?" tanya Albedo sambil menatap satu persatu siswa yang tidak mengerjakan PR tersebut.

Namun tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya, Albedo yang melihat bahwa siswa nya tersebut sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya. Langsung tersenyum manis, dan para siswa yang melihat senyuman sang sensei langsung pucat.

Dan di bangku para murid, hanya tersisa 5/30 dari murid XI.B yang mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh sang sensei Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto sang pemegang peringkat pertama di kelas nya, lalu Sona Sitri sang ketua Osis sekaligus pemegang peringkat ke 2 di kelasnya, lalu Shiina Mashiro sang pemegang peringkat 3, lalu dua orang lagi adalah Chelsea Mine dan Rias Gremory.

 **( A/N : Char-char tersebut saya ambil dari beberapa anime seperti Rias dan Sona ( Highschool DxD) Shiina Mashiro ( Sakurasou pet no Kanonjo ) Chelsea ( Akame Ga Kill )**

Mereka berlima adalah orang orang orang yang tidak terkena hukuman, meskipun begitu mereka berlima masih belum bisa untuk bernafas lega. Karena bisa saja sang sensei memberikan mereka sebuah kejutan yang mungkin bisa membuat jantung mereka untuk berhenti berkerja.

" Karena kalian tidak mengerjakan PR yang sensei berikan, maka kalian semua termasuk kalian yang mengerjakan PR harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan di Konoha Academy " ucap Albedo tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, para murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR dan yang mengerjakan PR ketika mendengar hukuman yang diberikan oleh sensei mereka. Langsung pucat pasi.

" A-ano... sensei " panggil Sona.

" Hm ada apa Sitri-kun ?" tanya Albedo.

" S-saya tidak bisa menjalankan hukuman yang anda berikan, karena saya juga memiliki tugas yang menumpuk di ruangan Osisi " ucap Sona.

Seketika seluruh murid XI.B langsung menatap Sona dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara Albedo yang mendengar perkataan Sona, terlihat tersenyum. Dan Sona yang melihat sensei nya tersebut, tiba tiba saja merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

" Tentu kau boleh mengerjakan tugas Osis mu itu Sitri-kun... "

Sona yang mendengar perkataan sang sensei pun langsung bernafas lega, dan para siswa kelas XI.B yang mendengar keputusan sang sensei langsung protes.

" Namun...dengan syarat kau harus membersihkan seluruh halaman Konoha Academy selama seminggu. Apa kau sanggup ?" tanya sang Sensei.

Sona yang mendengar syarat yang diajukan oleh sang sensei, langsung terdiam. Dan para siswa yang mendengar perkataan sang sensei langsung bersorak dengan senang hati.

" Se-sepertinya tugas i-itu masih bisa ditunda, le-lebih baik saya mengerjakan hukuman saya bersama dengan teman teman saya sensei " ucap Sona dengan terbata bata.

" Bagus, sekarang kalian semua boleh duduk. Dan sepulang sekolah nanti kalian harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan di Konoha Academy "

" H-hai sensei " ucap para siswa kelas XI.B dengan lesu.

Setelah itu, seluruh murid yang berdiri didepan kelas langsung pergi menuju le tempat duduk mereka masing masing. Dan sang sensei kembali melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

 **SkipTime, Afternoon 01.00 PM.**

.

Saat ini seluruh siswa kelas XI.B berada tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang UKS , dan saat ini seluruh siswa kelas XI.B akan melakukan suntik vitamin secara rutin, yang dilakukan oleh pihak Rumah Sakit Senju.

Dan saat ini, seluruh murid XI.B sudah selesai disuntik terkecuali satu orang lagi. Yakni seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri ciri berambut pirang sepunggung yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, dan sebagian poninya dibiarkan tergerai sehingga menutupi mata kiri nya yang berwarna biru.

Memiliki tubuh yang ramping, dan saat ini diruang UKS terlihat lah bahwa saat ini Ino sama sekali tidak mengenakan baju nya, sehingga membuat dada nya terekspos di depan sang dokter yang saat ini sedang menatap dada Ino dengan tatapan mesum nya.

Sementara itu, Ino yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan tubuhnya kepada sang dokter merasa risih. Bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa risih, melainkan seluruh siswi kelas XI.B juga merasa risih jika bagian pribadi mereka di tatap dengan tatapan mesum begitu, meskipun sudah ditutupi oleh bra milik mereka.

Terlebih lagi yang menatap dada mereka adalah seorang dokter laki laki yang sepertinya memiliki umur sekitar 50 tahun. Bahkan dokter tersebut sudah pantas untuk dipanggil kakek oleh mereka, bahkan dari cerita teman teman nya.

Pada saat proses penyuntingan tersebut sang dokter pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menatap dada mereka secara sengaja. Namun beberapa dari mereka ada yang mengancam sang dokter tersebut.

Tentu saja bukan sembarang ancaman yang mereka lontarkan kepada sang dokter. Dan ancaman tersebut berisi jika sang dokter berani beraninya memegang dada salah murid kelas XI.B maka mereka akan melaporkan perbuatan tersebut kepada orang tua mereka.

Terlebih lagi orang tua dari murid murid kelas XI.B adalah orang orang penting, contohnya saja Rias yang menggunakan nama sang direktur utama perusahan Lucifer, sehingga membuat dokter tersebut tidak berani untuk menatap dadanya.

Oke...kembali ke cerita, setelah sang dokter menyiapkan suntikan yang akan diberikan kepada Ino. Sang dokter langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Ino, tentu saja setelah minta izin. Sang dokter langsung menancapkan suntik tersebut ke pergelangan tangan atas Ino ( Benar nggak ).

Dan setelah itu, sang dokter langsung menekan sebuah tombol ( bener nggak ), sehingga membuat cairan yang berada disuntikkan tersebut mengalir kedalam tubuh Ino, dan tentu saja selama proses penyuntikan tersebut pandangan sang dokter tidak pernah lepas dari payudara Ino yang berukuran C-cup yang ditutupi oleh bra hitamnya.

" Apa sudah selesai dokter ?" tanya Ino yang saat ini benar benar sudah sangat risih dipandang oleh sang dokter.

" Belum, masih ada satu suntikan lagi "

Dan lagi lagi sang dokter kembali menyuntik Ino, dan setelah selesai Ino langsung mengenakan seragam nya, dan langsung pergi dari UKS.

.

 **SkipTime...02.00 PM**

.

Dan saat ini seluruh siswi kelas XI.B berada di ruang ganti, yang dimana saat ini mereka akan memasuki jam olahraga.

" Ino apa kau dilecehkan oleh dokter mesum itu " tanya seorang gadis berambut pink a.k.a Sakura.

" Tidak, dokter itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun kepada ku. Tapi dokter itu teras menatap ke arah dadaku " ucap Ino.

" Fiiiuuhh...syukurlah kau tidak dilecehkan oleh dokter mesum itu. Dan jika dokter itu sampai melecehkan mu aku tidak akan segan segan untuk melaporkan perbuatannya kepada Kaa-chan ku " ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda a.k.a Kyuubi Senju.

" Terima kasih Kyu-chan, aku senang jika kalian mengkhawatirkan ku. Dan apa dokter itu memberi mu dua suntikan ?" tanya Ino, karena entah mengapa dia merasa curiga kepada dokter itu.

" Dua suntikan? Tidak, kami semua Cuma diberikan satu suntikan oleh dokter mesum itu. Bukan begitu Minna ? "

" Ha'i " balas para siswi kelas XI.B

" Apa kau diberi dua suntikan ?" tanya Kyuubi.

" Y-ya, dan apa itu baik baik saja ?" tanya Ino.

" Entahlah, nanti akan kutanyakan kepada Kaa-chan ku "

Obrolan mereka pun harus terhenti, karena tiba tiba saja sang wakil ketua a.k.a Sona memotong pembicaraan mereka.

" Minna-san, sensei sudah menunggu kita dilapangan " ucap Sona.

" Ha'i " balas seluruh siswi kelas XI.B

Setelah itu, mereka semua langsung pergi menuju ke bangunan olahraga yang berada di bagian timur Konan Academy.

.

 **bersambung**

.

Hallo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan author yang gaje ini, sebelum author ingin mengatakan kepada kalian semua, bahwa fanfic ML ( My Life ) ini mengandung unsur Crossover. Jadi tidak heran jika char dari anime lain.

Dan untuk Chapter berikutnya, author sudah memberikan gambaran siapa yang akan menjadi target Naruto berikut. Dan author akan memperjelas bahwa disetiap chapter author tidak akan membuat adegan lemon nya, karena genre utama fic ini adalah romance. Jadi inti dari fic ini adalah menceritakan tentang pendekatan Naruto dengan para target nya ( Harem nya ).

Dan juga disini saya membuat sifat Naruto sedikit pendiam ( cuma diluar rumah ). Jadi saya harap para reader tidak akan protes, bagaimana setuju?.

Lalu yang lainnya adalah tentang kedua Fic author yang masih belum update. Karena dibeberapa review yang author lihat di Review ML, banyak dari para reader menanyai tentang fic Hikari no Yami dan fanfic The Trash.

Kedua fanfic tersebut masih aktif, dan untuk jadwal update nya. Masih belum author tentukan, jadi saya harap para reader untuk bersabar.

Oke mungkin itu saja yang ingin author sampaikan, dan untuk Chapter 5 nya nanti, ada yang bisa memberikan saran untuk target Naruto berikut.

 **See You Next Time**

 **.**

 **Yami Dragon Slayer**

 **.**

 **Log Out**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk Review nya Minna-san.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti bukan milik saya.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and Family**

 **Rate : M (mature)**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Incest, MILF, NTR, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Harem and Alpha!Naru, Crossover.**

 **( Hanya untuk diatas 18 tahun keatas, dan bagi yang masih belum berumur cukup silahkan baca fanfic milik saya yang lainnya )**

 _( Didalam fanfiction ini akan terdapat beberapa karakter dari anime lain yang akan muncul, jadi harap dimaklumi jika para reader sekalian tersinggung )_

 **Konoha Academy, 03.00 PM.**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling sial bagi para murid kelas _XI.B_ , karena hari ini mereka semua mendapatkan hukuman dari seorang sensei yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah. Bahkan sang _Koucho_ pun takut dengan dia.

Saat ini di kelas _XI.B_ terlihat seorang pria berambut kuning yang acak acakan serta seorang gadis dengan model rambut bob yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Dan kedua orang tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Sona Sitri.

Mereka berdua merupakan ketua dan wakil ketua dari _XI.B_ , dan saat ini seluruh murid _XI.B_ akan mendiskusikan tentang pembagian tempat yang akan mereka bersihan. Dan semua itu terlihat pada papan tulis yang sudah penuh akan tulisan nama dari para murid.

" Seperti yang kalian lihat, ini adalah nama serta tempat yang harus kalian bersihkan. Kita punya waktu sekitar 2 jam lagi sebelum gerbang Academy ditutup. Jadi, usahakan sebisa mungkin kalian bekerja sama, jika ada yang tidak jelas silahkan tanya ? " ucap Naruto dengan tegas nya.

Semuanya hanya diam dan tidak ada satu pun yang ingin bertanya, dan Naruto yang melihat bahwa tidak ingin bertanya langsung bernafas lega.

" Karena waktu yang kita miliki semakin berkurang dan kelihatannya cuaca tidak lah bersahabat, maka dari itu kita mulai saja pekerjaan ini. Dan ingat, jangan ada yang kabur maupun bersembunyi, 1 jam dari sekarang kalian akan dicek "

" Baiklah kami mengerti " ucap murid berambut merah bata a.k.a Gaara.

Satu persatu para murid mulai keluar dan pergi menuju ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan, dan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang pergi menuju tempat dimana dia akan melaksanakan hukumannya.

" Naruto-kun "

Tiba tiba saja seseorang memanggil nama nya, dan ketika Naruto berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memamnggilnya. Terlihatlah seorang seorang murid perempuan sekaligus teman nya dalam menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ serta sebagian pony memutupi mata nya, memiliki sepasang mata berwarna biru laut serta mengenakan seragam khas Konoha Academy.

Gadis tersebut adalah Yamanaka Ino, satu dari sekian banyak fansgirl milik Naruto. Sekaligus sahabat sepermainan ketika dia masih berusia 5 tahun

" Ada apa ? " tanya Naruto ketika Ino sudah berada di depannya.

" Ki-kita satu kelompok bukan ?" tanya Ino.

" Ya, lalu ada apa ? "

" Umm..be-begini.." ucap Ino dengan gugup.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Ino yang gugup itu mulai merasa kesal, bahkan sebuah pertigaan muncul dikening Naruto.

" Bicara yang jelas Ino, kita sudah kenal cukup lama. Dan kau masih sering tergagap-gagap ketika berbicara dengan ku ? " ucap Naruto sambil menahan emosinya.

" Go-gomen!"

" Hah...jadi ada apa ? " tanya Naruto.

" Umm..se-sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat datang ke Aula "

" Memang-nya ada apa? Apa ada masalah ? "

" Ti-tidak ada, hanya saja perutku tiba tiba saja sakit "

" Baiklah, tapi jangan lama lama. Tugas kita masih banyak " ucap Naruto.

" Ha'i Naru "

Setelah itu Ino pun berlari menuju ke Wc perempuan. Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Ino kepada dirinya tiba tiba saja berubah dibuat sweatdrop. Meskipun dia dan Ino sudah berteman sejak kecil, namun tetap saja dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ino.

" Hah...terserah kau saja Ino " ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun membalikan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju Aula sekolah sekaligus gedung olahraga yang berada di bagian paling belakang Academy.

.

Sesampainya Naruto di gedung olahraga, terlihatlah bahwa keadaan dari gedung olahraga tersebut sekaligus aula terlihat begitu berantakan. Kursi-kursi yang seharusnya disimpan di gudang terlihat berserakan dimana mana.

Bahkan sampah dari puntung rokok yang seharusnya tidak ada terlihat bertebaran dimana mana. Bisa dibilang aula ini hampir mirip dengan tempat biasa para berandalan berkumpul.

" _Hah...aku menyesal karena telah memilih tempat ini, seharusnya aku memilih membersihkan ruangan para guru saja "_ batin Naruto.

 _ **Ctaaarr! Cheeess!**_

Suara guntur dan hujan turun mulai terdengar, sepertinya Naruto terjebak di aula dan mau tidak mau dia harus memulai membersihkan aula itu sendirian, setidaknya sampai Ino datang dia akan tetap sendirian di aula yang keadaanya cukup mengerikan.

Satu persatu kursi yang berserakan mulai diangkat Naruto dan dibawa ke dalam gudang yang menyatu dengan aula. Setelah mengangkat semua kursi yang berada di aula, Naruto pun mulai mebersihkan lantai aula yang penuh akan debu dan sampah.

 _ **Kriieeet!**_

Disaat Naruto sedang membersihkan sampah yang berserakan di lantai, tiba tiba saja pintu masuk aula terbuka. Dan terlihatlah bahwa yang membuka pintu tersebuat adalah seorang perempuan yang rambutnya menutupi seluruh wajhanya serta mengenakan pakaian yang basah.

" Ka...kau siapa ? " tanya Naruto dengan takut.

" Na..naruto-kun " panggil perempuan itu.

 _ **Ctaaarr!**_

Dengan efek petir yang menyambar tiba tiba serta wajahnya yang terkena cahaya petir itu membuat penampilannya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Bahkan saat ini kaki Naruto sudah bergetar dengan hebatnya.

" GHAAAAAA!...SADAKO! " teriak Naruto.

 _ **Ctaaaar!**_

Ketika petir kembali menyambar tubuh Naruto langsung lemas dan akhirnya kesadaran Naruto pun menghilang. Sedangkan sang pelaku yang dianggap sebagai sadako tersebut langsung berlari menuju kearah Naruto ketika melihat Naruto yang pingsan.

 **SkipTime 30 minute later.**

Aula yang tadinya begitu kotor sekarang sudah bersih dan mengkilap, dan itu semua berkat Naruto dan Ino...? Yap berkat Ino yang datang pada saat hujan badai tersebut. Dan dialah juga lah yang di anggap oleh Naruto sebagai Sadako.

Dan saat ini disudut aula terlihat Naruto yang masih pingsan, serta Ino yang sedang duduk sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto yang saat ini sedang tidur di pangkuannya. Dan jika para fansgirl Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino, sudah pasti mereka akan berteriak.

" Kau benar-benar imut jika sedang tidur Naru " ucap Ino kepada Naruto yang saat itu masih pingsan.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

Udara dingin mulai masuk kedalam aula tempat mereka berada, dan Ino yang saat itu pekainnya basah kuyub harus bertahan dari udara dingin yang menyerangnya. Dan sepertinya udara dingin tersebut juga menyerang Naruto, sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari pingsannya.

Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat ialah Ino yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri bahkan se-sekali Ino juga menggosokan satu sama lain tanganya untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

" Apa kau kedinginan Ino ? " tanya Naruto.

" Eh "

Ino pun terkejut ketika mendengar suara Naruto, dan ketika melihat ke arah Naruto yang berada pada pangkuannya. Terlihatlah sepasang mata berwarna blue-saphire yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

" Apa kau kedingianan Ino ? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" I-iya, sedikit " ucap Ino.

" Begitu "

Setelah itu Naruto pun duduk dan melepaskan blazer miliknya, dan menyelimuti tubuh Ino dengan mengenakan blazer nya tersebut. Ino yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Naruto seketika wajahnya bersemu merah.

" A-arigato "

" Hm, dan bisahkah kau tidak tergagap-gagap seperti itu ketika berbicara dengan ku " ucap Naruto.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi nya, dan terjadilah keheningan di antra mereka berdua. Dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang berjatuhan yang mengenai genteng serta suara guntur yang terdengar sesekali.

" Hah...aku akan melanjutkan membersihkan ruang ganti pria. Kau beristirahatlah dan juga berhati hatilah dengan Sadako " ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi menuju kamar ganti pria, dan tidak lama setelah Naruto pergi. Suara tawa tertahan Ino pun terdengar, dan suasana yang kaku sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali seperti semula.

" Ha'i " balas Ino sambil memeluk blazer milik Naruto.

 **SkipTime 10 Minute Later.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkan ruang ganti pria, selain ruang ganti tersebut kecil, sampah sampah yang berada di sana tidaklah banyak. Sehingga membuat Naruto bisa membersihakannya dengan cepat.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja diantara sampah sampah tersebut Naruto menemukan sebuah benda yang cukup mengejutkan baginya. _Kondom_ , benda itulah yang Naruto temukan diantara sampah sampah tersebut. Bukannya satu ataupun dua kondom yang Naruto temukan.

Melainkan 12 kondom yang sudah dipenuhi oleh sperma sang pengguna, dan sepertinya Aula sekolahnya ini sepernya sering digunakan sebagai tempat para pasangan kekasih untuk memadu cinta mereka.

 **Tik!**

Tiba tiba saja listrik padam sehingga membuat keadaan di ruangan tersebut sangatlah gelap, dan dikarea Naruto itu merupakan seorang penakut terhadap makhluk makhluk mistis. Berbagai bayangan mengenai para hantu mulai bermunculan di pikirannya.

" Kyaaaa "

Suara teriakan Ino yang kencang tersebut langsung membuat Naruto terkejut, dan satu hal yang terbayang oleh Naruto. Para hantu yang ada di aula keliar dan tiba tiba saja menyerang Ino.

" Naruto "

Ino pun kembali berteriak dan kali ini teriakan Ino terdengar seperti orang yang ketakutan, dan tiba tiba saja sebuah kilasan ingatan ketika Ino ketakutan muncul di kepalanya. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk antara takut dan khawatir, Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat Ino.

" Ino kau dimana ? " teriak Naruto.

" Diruang ganti " balas Ino.

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun pergi menuju ke ruang ganti, dengan mengandalkan insting serta indra perabanya. Dengan hati-hati Naruto melangkah kan kaki nya ke ruang ganti perempuan, meskipun sudah berhati-hati Naruto tetap saja sering tersandung ketika dia menginjak sesuatu.

 **Tuk!**

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto harus terjatuh dikarenakan kakinya kembali membentur sesuatu.

" _Sialnya aku "_ batin Naruto.

 **Bruugh!**

Sebuah firasat buruk mulai terasa ketika Naruto terjatuh di atas benda yang bisa dibilang empuk dan hangat. Tanganya pun mulai meraba benda yang saat ini sedang di tindih tersebut.

" _Ummnnggg_... "

Suara lenguhan pun terdengar ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh benda kenyak yang saat ini berada tepat di wajahnya.

" Na...naru kau kah itu ? "

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang cukup familiar tersebut, langsung menjauhkan tanganya dari benda yang saat ini sedang dia raba.

" Naru jika itu kau, komohon bersuara lah " ucap Ino yang mulai ketakutan.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bersuara, saat ini Naruto merasa sangat bersalah. Karena tanpa seizin Ino, dia sudah meraba dada milik Ino yang seharusnya dada tersebut tidak boleh dia pegang.

Meskipun dia sudah sering memegang dada milik Kurenai, namun tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak dengan Ino yang merupakan sahabat dia semanjak kecil. Naruto yang terlarut dalam perasaan rasa bersalahnya, tiba tiba saja dia buat terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengenggam tangan nya.

" Naru jika itu kau, aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Malahan aku merasa senang, jika seseorang yang aku sukai menyentuh tubuh ku. Jadi kumohon jawablah " ucap Ino.

 **Tring!**

Listrik yang semualanya padam sekalarang sudah hidup kembali, dan terlihatlah bahwa saat ini kedua tangan Naruto sedang digenggam oleh Ino.

" I-ino aku minta maaf, a-aku tidak sengaja meme...megang dada mu " ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung tersenyum, da secara perlahan lahan Ino mulai menuntun tangan Naruto menuju dada nya.

" Tidak apa Naru, kau boleh menyentuhnya selama yang kau inginkan. " ucap Ino dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

" Ta-tapi Ino ki..."

" Apa karena kita sahabat semenjak kecil, kau tidak ingin menyentuh ku. ? "

Perkataan Naruto pun harus terhentika ketika dengan tiba-tiba nya Ino menanyai alasan Naruto yang tidak mau menyentuh nya.

" Jika memang begitu, maka berhentilah menjadi sahabat ku. Aku ingin kita memiliki hubungan yang lebih spesial, hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat "

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Ino dibuat terkejut, dan tiba tiba saja dada Naruto terasa sakit ketika melihat Ino yang menangis.

" Apa kau yakin dengan pilihan mu Ino ? " tanya Naruto.

" Ya...hiks, a-aku yakin dengan pilihan ku. " ucap Ino.

Seketika perasaan ragu pun menghilang ketika Naruto mendengar jawaban Ino, dan begitu pula dengan Ino yang merasa senang ketika melihat Naruto yang tersenyum.

Naruto pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino, dan Ino yang melihat apa yang dilakuakan oleh Naruto mengerti. Ino langsung menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

 **Cup!**

Sebuah sensasi yang cukup berbeda dirasakan oleh Naruto ketika bibirnya dan bibir Ino bertemu, perasaan senang sekaligus terangsang dirasan oleh Naruto. Dan perasaan tersebut sama sekali tidak Naruto rasakan ketika dia dan Kurena bercuiman, hanya perasaan nafsu saja yang Naruto rasakan ketika berciuman dengan Kurenai.

Dan begitu pula dengan Ino yang merasakan perasaan yang begitu senang ketika dia dan Naruto berciuman, rasanya jantunya akan meledak ketika dia dan Naruto berciuman. Terlebih lagi dengan mulut Naruto yang terasa manis dengan aroma mind yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Naruto.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya seling menyatukan mulut tersebut, mulai berubah ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggigit ujung bibir Ino. Dan Ino yang mengetahui maksud dari Naruto, hanya dapat pasrah dan membiarkan lidah milik Naruto bergerak dengan liarnya di dalam mulut nya.

Selama ciuman panas berlangsung, tangan Naruto pun juga ikut melaksanakan tugasnya. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memegang kepala Ino, supaya Ino tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kanan miliknya, dia gunakan untuk meraba dan meremas dada milik Ino yang masih terbungkus oleh bra dan seragam sekolah nya.

Ciuman panas tersebut langsung berakhir ketika Ino yang memberontak dalam dekapan Naruto. Dan terlihatlah wajah Ino yang sudah memerah serta dada Ino yang kembang kempis dikarenakan kekurangan oksigen.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan Naruto masih dapat menghirup nafas dengan santai nya.

" Bagaimana Ino? Apa masih ingin lanjut ? " tanya Naruto yang tanganya kembali meremas dada Ino.

" Tung... _Uunngmmm.._ tunggu dulu Naru. Bi-bi... _Aaahhh_...biarkan aku be-bernafas dulu... _Aaahh_ " ucap Ino di iringi dengan desahanya.

Naruto pun langsung menghentika kegiatanya untuk merangsang Ino, dan membiarkan Ino untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia mungkin. Setelah menunggu sekitar 3 menit, barulah Ino dapat bernafas dengan normal lagi.

Melihat Ino yang sudah bernafas dengan norma, Naruto pun memeluk Ino dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Ino. Namun sebelum bibir Naruto dan Ino menyatu, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menutup bibir nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

" Ada apa Ino ? " tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan kelakuan Ino.

" A-apa kau sudah pernah berciuman sebelum nya ? " tanya Ino yang curiga ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah begitu ahli dalam berciuman.

" Tentu saja belum Ino " ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun harus menjawab pertanya Ino dengan sebuah kebohongan, bisa gawat jika dia menjawab 'sudah pernah'. Terlebih lagi jika Ino bertanya kepada nya, dengan siapa dia sudah berciuman,tidak mungkin dia harus menjawab dengan tetangga nya bukan.

" Lalu dari mana kau belajar cara bercuiman seperti itu sebelumnya ? "

" Tentu saja aku belajar seorang diri Ino, tidak mungkin bukan jika aku belajar dari orang lain. Apa kau tidak mempercayai ku ? " tanya Naruto yang mulai kesal.

" Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya me..."

" Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu melanjutkanya. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa sahabat tetaplah sahabat, dan hubungan tersebut tidak akanlah berubah. Dan meskipun kita sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, tatap saja hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama " ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

Setalah itu, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukanya dari Ino dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

 **Greeb!**

Sebelum Narto melewati pintu masuk, Ino sudah terlebih dahulu mengejar dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

" Menjauh dari ku Ino, aku harus segera menyelesaikan perkerjaan ku " ucap Naruto.

" Gomen...gomen Naru, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah. A-aku hanya merasa kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih "

Naruto pun melepaskan pekukan Ino darinya, dan setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan menatap mata Ino.

" Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan mu. Tapi... "

" Ta-tapi ? " tanya Ino.

" Tapi kau akan ku hukum karena sudah membuat ku kesal " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Setelah itu Naruto memegang daku Ino dan menyatukan bibir nya dengan bibir Ino.

" _Unnggmmm..._ " erang Ino.

Ino yang dicium secra memdadak oleh Naruto hanya dapat pasrah, bahkan tangan Naruto sudah bermain di sekitar daerah sensitifnya. Lidahnya dan lidah milik Naruto saling bertarung untuk mendominasi, sedangkan tangan miliknya hanya dapat meremas dan menyalurkan semua yang diarasakan kepada rambut milik Naruto.

Bahkan saat ini Ino sudah tidak menapaki lantai lagi, melainkan saat ini dia sedang digendong oleh Naruto. Serta menjadiak tembok yang berada di belakangnya sebagai penyangga supaya tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

" _Unnggmmm..._ " erang Ino yang mulai memberontak.

Ciuman mereka pun berakhir dikarenakan Ino yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, Naruto yang melihat wajah Ino yang sudah sangat memerah tersebut, Naruto langsung mencium dan memberikan _kiss mark_ pada leher Ino.

" _Uuummm_...Na-naru...he-hentikan _uunngggg_ "

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Ino, bahkan tanganya yang sedari tadi meremas dada Ino dari luar mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang dikenakan oleh Ino.

Dan terlihatlah penampilan Ino yang sudah sangat berantakan, bahkan kancing seragam sekolahnya sudah hampir terbuka seluruhnya, yang tersisa hanya kancing di bagian bawah dada Ino.

" Kau memiliki dada yang indah Ino " ucap Naruto.

" Ja-jangan mengoda ku Naru " ucap Ino yang tersipu malu ketika mendengar pujian Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Ino yang tersipu malu akan ucapnnya kembali mencium Ino, namun ciuma kali ini bisa dibilang sangatlah tenang. Tidak ada silat lidah atau apapun yang ada hanyalah saling menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ino yang mendapat ciuman yang cukup berbeda tersebut mulai terhanyut dan tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang dibawa oleh Naruto kesuatu tempat.

" _Muuahh!_ Hah...hah...hah... "

Ino pun melepaskan pungutanya dari Naruto untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai habis, dan ketika Ino melepaskan pungutanya itu, Ino baru menyadari bahwa saat ino dia sudah tidak berada di ruang ganti perempuan.

Melainkan saat ini mereka berdua berada di gudang penyimpanan peralatan olahraga, dan juga Ino merasakan bahwa saat ini dia sudah berbaring diatas matras yang berada digudang olahraga.

Serta posisi Naruto yang berada di atas nya yang sedang menyeringai ketika melihat dada nya yang sudah tidak ditutupi oleh seragamnya, dan yang menutupi kedua dada nya saat ini hanyalah sebuah bra berwarna putih yang sudah sedikit basah pada bagian puting nya.

" Hukuman mu akan segera dimulai, dan bersiaplah untuk menjerit dan mendesah dengan keras Ino" ucap Naruto yang mulai membuka pengait bra miliknya yang berada di depan.

 **Traak!**

Ketika bra tersebut berhasil dibuka oleh Naruto, terlihatlah sepasang bukit kembar yang begitu indah di depanya. Bahkan puting nya pun juga sudah mengeras akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

" Tu-tungu dulu Naru...a-aku belum siap untuk ini. I-ini terlalu cepat untuk ku " ucap Ino ketika melihat tagan Naruto yang bergerak ke arah rok milik nya.

" Sayangnya kau sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi I-N-O C-H-A-N " ucap Naruto dengan mengeja nama Ino.

 **Breeeaat!**

Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil melucuti rok yang dia kenakan, dan terlihatlah sebuah celana dalam berwarna putih yang sudah sangat basah.

" Na-naru...hentikan, ini memalukan " ucap Ino sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

" Kau benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah Ino " ucap Naruto yang mulai menarik Cd milik Ino.

Dan ketika Naruto menarik Cd milik Ino terlihatlah sedikit cairan bening yang melekat pada Cd milik Ino. Setelah berhasil menanggalkan Cd Ino, terlihatlah vagina milik Ino yang begitu mulus tanpa ditumbuhi oleh rambut sedikit pun.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh Ino yang sudah tidak mengenakan apapun, dibuat mematung ketika melihat tubuh Ino yang begitu berisi dan mulus tersebut. Terlebih lagi tubuh tersebut masih suci.

" Aku mulai Ino-chan " ucap Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto mulai menghisap dada kanan Ino dan meremas dan memelintir puting payudara Ino. Namun baru beberapa detik saja Naruto menghisap dada milik Ino, tiba tiba saja Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah ini berharap bisa mendapat penjelasan.

" Ino apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Naruto.

" A-aku..tidak tahu, tiba tiba saja sudah seperti ini "

" Kapan ? '

" Ta-tadi siang, da-dan aku tidak tahu penyebab nya. Tiba tiba saja dada ku mengeluarkan air susu " ucap Ino.

" Begitu ya, baiklah kurasa aku tidak perlu membeli susu lagi. Karena mulai hari ini dada mu ini menjadi milik ku Ino "

 **Hap!**

Naruto kembali mengisap dada Ino yang rupanya sudah berisi, sementara tangan kanannya dia gunukan untuk meremas dada Kiri Ino, sehingga membuat dada kiri Ino mengeluarkan air susu nya.

Sedangka tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk merangsang vagina Ino yang saat itu sudah sangat basah. Mendapat tiga serangan di tempat yang berbeda, membuat Ino mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup keras.

" _Aaaahhh..._ Naru, _Nnnggmm_... "

Tangan Naruto yang awalnya Cuma merangsang bagian luar vagina Ino, mulai berpindah kedalam. Dengan memasukkan kedua jari nya dan menggerakan kedua jari nya tersebut dengan tempo cepat, membuat vagina Ino semakin basah.

" A-aku..keluarrrr... _Naruuuu_ " teriak Ino ketika klimaks.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengugah nafsu tersebut, memasukan jari yang ketiga kedalam vagina Ino.

" _Uuuuggghhh_ " erang Ino ketika merasakan vaginanya dimasuki oleh jari Naruto.

" Bagaimana Ino, apa kau menikmati nya ? " tanya Naruto sambil menggerakan jarinya di dalam vagina Ino.

" Na-naru...he-hentikan... _hah_..., A-aku butuh ist-... _hah_...istirahat " ucap Ino dengan tersengal-sengal.

" Maksud mu ini ? " tanya Naruto yang masih menggerakan jari jarinya.

" _Uuuuggghhh_ " erang Ino ketika jari-jari Naruto menyentuh daerah _G-spot_ nya.

" Lihat wajah mu Ino, kau benar benar menimati nya bukan ? " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Ino yang sangat menikmati perlakuan dari nya.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sama sekali tidak membantahnya, karena sebenarnya Ino sangat menikmati semua perlakuan dari Naruto. Semua itu terbukti dengan vagina nya yang sudah sangat basah.

Bahkan baru saja dia kembali mengalami orgasme lagi, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh Naruto. Sosok sahabat atau sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Senyum merekah terbentuk di wajah cantik Ino.

" Hei..apa ada yang aneh ? " tanya Naruto ketika melihat Ino yang tersenyum.

" Tidak ada " balas Ino.

" Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum?, kau masih sehat bukan ? "

" Tentu saja aku masih sehat, kau pikir aku sudah gila "

" Lalu katakan kepada ku, apa yang membuat mu tersenyum ? " tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

" Apa kau penasaran, Naru ? "

" Tentu saja, sekarang cepat katakan kepada ku "

" Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya, namun sebelum itu cium aku " balas Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu nya dan setelah itu Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

 _ **Cup!**_

Sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi antara Naruto dan Ino, bahkan saking singkatnya Ino sampai-sampai tidak dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Naruto. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, yang dimana Ino dapat dengan leluasa merasakan bagaimana manisnya bibir Naruto.

" Sekarang mulai lah bercerita " ucap Naruto setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

" Mooouuu...kenapa Cuma sebentar "

" Itu karena kau membuat ku penasaran, sekarang katakan apa yang mem... _mmnnppp_ " ucapan Naruto langsung terhenti, ketika tiba-tiba saja Ino kencium Naruto.

Ciuman yang begitu panas, bahkan Ino menggalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dan menahan kepala Naruto supaya tidak bisa melepaskannnya. Dan begitu pula dengan kedua kaki jenjang Ino yang dikalungkan di pinggang Naruto. Sehingga Ino dapat merasakan penis Naruto yang sudah sangat keras, dibalik celananya.

 _ **Bruugh!**_

Keadaan pun mulai berbalik, dengan memanfaatkan kondisi Naruto yang sudah sanga terbuai dengan ciumannya. Ino langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya, sehingga membuat posisi Naruto berubah menjadi di bawah sedangkan Ino diatas nya.

" _Muaaahhh!_ "

Ciuman mereka berdua pun berakhir dengan nafas Ino yang kembali tersengal-sengan. Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ino berada di bawah, dapat melihat kedua bukit kembar milik Ino yang bergerak naik dan turun.

" Kau mulai agresif ya...Ino ? " ucap Naruto yang melihat wajah Ino yang sudah sangat memerah.

" Apa kau punya masalah dengan itu..Naru ! " ucap Ino yang nafasnya sudah mulai kembali normal.

" Tentu saja tidak " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, langsung tersenyum. Namun senyum tersebut seketika menghilang ketika Ino melihat Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

" Kenapa kau masih mengenakan pakainan mu Naru " ucap Ino dengan nada protes nya.

" Memangnya ada yang salah ? " tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu saja salah! Kau sudah melucuti semua pakaian ku, bahkan pakaian dalam ku juga sudah kau lucuti. Sedangkan diri mu masih mengenakan pakaian yang masih lengkap, kau benar-benar curang Naru " ucap Ino sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi wajah Ino yang begitu menggemaskan tersebut, tidak dapat mengungkiri bahwa ekspresi tersebut sangatlah imut untuk Ino.

" Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa ? " tanya Naruto.

" Lepaskan semua pakaianmu, dan aku anggap kita impas. Bagaimana ? " tanya Ino sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

" Kurasa Tidak " tolak Naruto.

" Eeeehhh...kenapa tidak, kau sudah melucuti semua pakaianku bahkan kau sudah melihat bagian-bagian penting dari tubuh ku. Dan kau sama sekali belum menanggalkan pakaian mu, itu kan curang " ucap Ino dengan terkejutnya ketika Naruto menolak keinginannya.

" Itu karena aku yang melucuti semua pakaian mu, dan jika kau ingin membuka semua pakaian ku. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya Ino " ucap Naruto.

Wajah Ino pun seketika berubah menjadi merah ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, terlebih lagi Ino sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan menyuruh dirinya untuk membuka pakaian milik Naruto.

" Apa kau takut Ino ? " tanya Naruto sambil mengelus paha mulus Ino.

" Si-siap yang takut "

" Kalau begitu ayo lakukan " ucap Naruto yang tangannya sudah berpindah ke vaginan Ino.

" A-aku... _Uuuuggghhh_...mengerti " ucap Ino disela erangannya.

Naruto yang mendengar suara erangan Ino yang begitu menggairahkan tersebut, semakin cepat menggerakan jarinya di bibir vagina Ino. Sementara itu, Ino yang saat ini sedang berusaha membuka kancing pakaian Naruto, mengalami sedikit kesulitan ketika jari-jari Naruto menekan titik sensitiv pada vaginanya.

Satu per satu kancing pakaian Naruto berhasil Ino lepas, dan setelah berhasil melepaskan seluruh kancing pakaian Naruto terlihatlah dada bidang serta perut sispex milik Naruto. Ino yang melihat bentuk tubuh yang begitu menakjubkan tersebut, benar-benar dibuat terkagum-kagum

" Ada apa Ino ? " tanya Naruto yang melihat ino yang terdiam setelah membuka pakaiannya.

" Ti-tidak ada apa apa ? " ucap Ino dengan wajah nya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Setelah puas melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang begitu mempesona, Ino pun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang supaya bisa membuka celana Naruto. Dan ketika tangan Ino sudah berada tepat di ikat pinggang Naruto, terlihat bahwa saat ini kedua tangan Ino bergetar dengan hebatnya.

Meskipun merasa gugup, namun Ino tetap berusaha untuk membuka celana Naruto. Setelah berhasil membuka ikat pinggang, tangan Ino mulai berpindah ke kancing celana Naruto. Dan dengan perasaan yang berkecamuak, Ino berhasil membuka kancing celana Naruto.

Yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah resleting calana Naruto, Ino yang saat ini masih berada di atas tubuh Naruto dapat melihat seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto. Bahkan dibalik celana yang sedang Naruto kenakan itu, Ino dapat melihat celana dalam Naruto..

Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat posisi mereka saat ini, mungkin orang tersebut berpikir bahwa Ino akan memperkosa Naruto. Ino yang memikir kan itu semua langsung membuka resleting dan menarik celana Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

 _ **Ctaaaarrr!**_

Bak tersambar petir, Ino yang melihat pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat berkedip. Saat ini di depanya terlihat sebuah seonggok daging yang bersembunyi di dalam celana dalam Naruto.

Meskipun tak terlihat, namun tonjolan pada celana dalam tersebut sudah sangat membuktikan bahwa ukuran dari benda yang bersembunyi tersebut tidaklah main-main. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat benda perkasa Naruto yang masih bersembunyi sudah membuat hidung Ino sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Ino yang terlihat mengagumi benda kepemilikannya tersebut, tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya. Dan sebentar lagi, dia akan kembali merasaka sensasi bagaimana enakya bersetubuh dengan seorang gadis yang masih perawan.

" Tunggu apa lagi Ino ? " ucap Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

Ino yang sudah sangat terangsang itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik celana dalam Naruto. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, sebuah benda panjang dan besar berdiri dengan tegaknya. Sebuah benda yang memiliki ukuran 16 cm dengan diameter 7 cm, berdiri layaknya sebuah ting bendera.

Ino yang melihat benda pusaka milik Naruto, seketika mematung. Pikirannya menjadi kosong ketika melihat penis Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto yang juga sudah sangat terangsang tersebut langsung mendorong tubuh Ino sehingga posisi mereka kembali berubah.

" Kau terlalu banyak melamun Ino " ucap Naruto yang berada diatas tubuh Ino.

Ino sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, saat ini pikiran Ino sedang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Setelah melihat penis Naruto yang berdiri dengan tegak membuat Ino membayangkan hal-hal aneh.

Naruto yang melihat Ino yang masih melamun itu, langsung meletakkan penisnya diantara kedua dada Ino. Dan setelah itu Naruto menggerakkan menggerakan pinggulnya diantara payudara Ino yang sedang mengapit penis perkasanya.

Ino pun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara erangan Naruto, dan betapa terkejutnya Ino letika melihat kepala penis Naruto yang keluar-masuk diantara payudaranya.

" I-ino.. _Nggggmmmm_...H-hisap... _Aaahhhhh_ " ucap aruto disela desahanya.

Ino pun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati penis Naruto dengan perlahan, meskipun tak sehebat Kurenai, namun tetap saja Naruto menikmati jilatan Ino. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, jilatan Ino pada penis Naruto mulai membaik.

Bahkan jilatanya yang sebelumnya berada diluar sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah blowjob. Dan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut, tidak dapat menahan suara desahanya. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan Ino yang mengelus buah zakar nya, membuat Naruto semakin gila menggerakan pinggulnya.

" INO " teriak Naruto yang semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya.

" Mmmm...Nnngggg...Hhhhhmmmm "

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang dapat Ino keluarkan disaat penis Naruto berada dalam mulutnya. Bahkan penis Naruto sudah masuk hingga kedalam kerongkongan Ino, dan itu benar-benat membuat Ino sulit bernafas. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan sebuah kedutan pada penis Naruto dan tidak lama setelah itu.

" I-Ino...a-aku... _Nnngggmmmm_...Ke-keluaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr " teriak Naruto sambil menghentakkan penisnya kedalam mulut Ino dengan keras.

 _ **Crooot! Crooot! Crooot!**_

Dan seiring dengan terikan Naruto, Ino merasakan sebuah cairan yang panas masuk kedalam mulut dan kerongkongannya. Ino yang terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah cairan masuk kedalam mulutnya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari dalam mulutnya.

Namun sayang-nya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memegang kepala Ino, meskipun Ino sudah berusaha untuk memberontak. Namun tetap saja tidak berhasil, wajah Ino pun sudah sangat memerah ketika penis Naruto masih mengeluarkan cairanya. Bahkan disela sela bibirnya keluar cairan putih yang begitu kental.

 _ **Ploup!**_

" Hosh...hosh...hosh... "

Akhirnya Ino dapat kembali bernafas setelah penis Naruto sudah keluar dari mulutnya, dan ketika penis Naruto keluar dari mulut Ino, ternyata penis Naruto masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan cairan putih nya. Sehingga membuat cairan putih tersebut mengenai wajah serta rambut Ino.

" Hosh...hosh...i-tu..hosh..be..benar-benar hebat ...hosh!" ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Sementara itu, Ino yang sudah dapat kembali bernafas dengan normal. Langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajam, tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa baru saja dia menelan sperma dari Naruto dan itu pun dilakukan oleh Naruto secara paksa.

Dan setelah semua itu, Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa apa yang dia lakaukan itu hebat. Jika saja Naruto bukan kekasih nya saat ini, sudah pasti akan mematahkan benda pusaka milik Naruto dengan menggunakan jurus Judo nya.

Naruto yang masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dapat melihat bahwa saat ini Ino tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Dan entah mengapa melihat tatapan itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

" N-A-R-U-T-O "

Tiba tiba saja suara Ino berubah menjadi berat, dan terlebih lagi Ino menyebutkan Namanya dengan menggunakan suara yang berat itu. Dan itu semua benar benar membuat perasan Naruto menjadi tidak enak.

 _ **Brugk!**_

Ino langsung menerjang kerah nya sehingga membuat dia menjadi tumbang, serta menjadikan posisi Ino menjadi diatasnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

" I-ino...go-gomen ta-tadi aku se-sedikit kelepasan " ucap Naruto dengan takut.

" Sedikit kelepasan..hummm! " tanya Ino.

Naruto yang masih mendengar suara Ino yang mengerikan tersebut, langsung menutup kedua matanya dan berharap bahwa Ino tidak akan memukulinya.

 _ **Cup!**_

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi diberikan oleh Ino kepada Naruto, dan Naruto yang merasakan kecupan singkat tersebut membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan lahan. Dan terlihatlah wajah Ino yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

" Kau sepertinya harus diberi hukuman Naruto-kun " ucap Ino dengan nada sensual nya.

" Uuugghh! " erang Naruto ketika penisnya tiba tiba saja digenggap oleh Ino.

" Kali ini biar aku yang melakukannya " ucap Ino sambil menempelkan penis Naruto di bibir vaginannya.

Penis Naruto pun kembali berdiri dengan gagah nya sambil mengacungkan ujung dari penis nya tersebut ke vagina Ino yang sudah sangat basah. Ino yang merasakan penis Naruto yang kembali berdiri tidak dapat menyembunikan ke senangan nya.

Ino pun langsung memposisikan penis Naruto tepat di depan bibir vaginanya, dan setelah memastikan bahwa penis Naruto sudah berada pada posisinya. Ino pun mulai memasukkan penis Naruto secara perlahan lahan kedalam vaginanya.

" Nnnnggghhhh "

Ino yang merasakan penis Naruto semakin lama semakin masuk kedalm vaginanya, tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit ketika penis tersebut masuk. Terlebih lagi ketika kepala dari penis Naruto menyetuh selaput daranya.

Ino menghentika gerakan nya dan mulai mengoyangkan pingulnya kekanan dan ke-kiri gunanya untuk menyesuaikan dinding vaginanya dengan ukuran penis Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menembus selaput daranya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang merasakan penisnya terasa seperti dipijat di dalam vagina Ino. Hanya dapat mendesah dengan nikmatnya, bahkan payudara Ino juga mengeluarkan air susu yang tersus menerus memandikan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah sangat terangsang tersebut, langsung menghentakkan penis nya kedalam vagina Ino, sehingga membuat selaput dara Ino robek. Ino yang saat itu belum siap sama sekali, harus merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit ketika penis Naruto menerobos masuk kedalam vagina nya secara tiba-tiba.

"N-naru..sa-sakit " ucap Ino yang langsung tumbang kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Ino yang menahan rasa sakit ketika selaput dara nya robek, langsung membelai dan mengelus surai pirang milik Ino dan tidak lupa pula Naruto juga mengelus dan meremas bokong Ino supaya membuat libido Ino naik kembali.

Ino yang mendapat perlakuan yang begitu lembut dari sang kekasih mulai tenang, bahkan rasa sakit pada vagina nya pun mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang. Tidak ingin kesempatan emas tersebut hilang, Naruto langsung mencium Ino sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang Ino.

Ino yang dicium oleh Naruto mulai terbuai, bahkan saking terbuainya Ino. Sampai-samapi Ino tidak meyadari bahwa posisinya sudah kembali seperti semual. Yang dimana posisi Ino kembali berada di bawah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Ino yang masih belum sadar disela ciuman mereka, mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan-lahan. Ino yang merasakan penis Naruto yang sudah bergerak, mulai membuka mata nya.

Dan terlihatlah sepasang mata berwarna biru langit yang tengah menatapnya sambil menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan lahan. Naruto yang melihat Ino yang sudah membuka matanya, langsung melepaskan pungutan mereka.

" _Uuummnngg..._ Na-naru... _mmmnnngg_ " panggil Ino.

" Ya! Ada apa Ino ? " balas Naruto yang masih menggerakan pinggulnya dengan lambat.

Ino pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tentu saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino membuat Naruto bingung. Namun kebingungan tersebut seketika menghilang ketika melihat Ino yang tengah tersenyum kearah nya.

" Aku sudah tiadak apa-apa! Kau bisa menggerakannya sesuka hati mu Naru " ucap Ino sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

" Apa Kau yakin ? "

" Hmm..Dan kurasa kau harus cepat " ucap Ino.

" Kenapa ? "

" Itu karena, hujanya sudah mulai reda. Dan juga aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat apa yang sedang kita lakukan ini "

" Begitu! Baiklah. Bersiap-siaplah Ino " ucap Naruto.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Ino yang merasakan penis Naruto yang bergerak keluar masuk dari vaginanya tidak menahan suara desahannya.

" _Aaahhh...mmnnggg..._ Na-naru...m-motto...motto... _Aaahhhh !_ " desah Ino.

Semakin lama gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat, bahakan saking cepatnya membuat dada Ino bergerak tidak karuan.

Naruto yang melihat dada Ino yang bergerak tidak karuan tersebut, langsung memegangnya dan setelah itu meremasnya.

" _Aaaahhh_ motto ... _Aaaahh..Aaaahh...mmmnnnggg..._ Na-naru...Naru " desah Ino sambil menyebut nama Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar suara desahan Ino yang semakin keras, membuat nafsunya semkin besar. Tidak puas hanya meremas kedua dada Ino, Naruto pun juga menghisap dada Ino. Sehingga membuat dada Ino kembali mengeluarkan air susunya.

" _Mmmmnnggg...nnnngggg "_

Tidak hanya menghisap dada Ino saja, Naruto juga meminum air susu yang dikeluarkan oleh payudara Ino. Mendapat rangsangan ditempat paling sensitif ditubuhnya, membuat Ino semakin bergairah. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang saat ini tengah bermain di klitoris nya.

Disaat Ino tengah menikmati rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera keluar dari vagina nya.

" Na-naru..aku hampir sa-sampai... _Aaahhh!_ " desah Ino ketika merasakan akan segera orgasme.

" Keluar kan Ino, keluarkan semua nya " ucap Naruto yang semakin mempercepat gerakannnya.

" Kkyyyaaaahh..."

Tubuh Ino pun menegang dan diringi dengan menyempitnya dinding dinding vagina Ino. Naruto yang merasakan dinding vagina Ino yang mulai menyempit, langsung memperlambat gerakannya.

Dan taklama setelah itu, vagina Ino langsung menyemburkan cairan putih bening yang melumuri penis Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan bahwa penisnya saat ini tengah disirami oleh cairan yang begitu banyak, menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya. Dan membiarkan Ino untuk menikmati orgasme nya.

" Hosh!...hosh!...hosh! "

Ino yang baru saja mengalami orgasme, mulai mengatur nafas nya. Disaat Ino tengah mengatur nafasnya, Ino dibuat terkejut ketika merasakn penis Naruto yang ditarik keluar dari vaginanya secara tiba-tiba.

" Eeemmngg " erang Ino ketika penis Naruto ditarik keluar.

" Kenapa dikeluarkan Naru? Apa aku tidak cukup memuaskan untuk mu " tanya Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto pun mencium bibir Ino dengan lembut setelah mendengar perkataan dari Ino, yang menurutnya perkataan tersebut benar-benar bodoh. Ino yang mendapat ciuman dari Naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi, saat ini dia hanya akan menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Dan setelah Naruto menjawab pertanyaan nya, barulah dia akan menerima semua perlakuan dari Naruto. Ciuman dari Naruto tidaklah bertahan lama, itu semua disebabkan oleh Ino yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan tindakannya.

" Kau jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Ino " ucap Naruto.

" Lalu kenapa kau menarik milik mu keluar ? " tanya Ino.

" Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin kau menikmatinya Ino, bukankah hal seperti itu sering dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih bukan ? "

" A-aku tahu itu, ta-tapi aku ingin kau memperlakukan sesuai dengan keinginan mu. Bukan dikarenakan rasa kasihan mu. Jadi kumohon, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku " ucap Ino.

" Kau yakin dengan ucapan mu itu ? "

" Ya "

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Ino pun langsung mencium Ino dan tidak lupa pula Naruto juga meremas kedua payudara Ino. Ciuman kali ini pun berlangsung cukup lama, dengan Naruto yang lebih banyak mendominasi.

Adegan saling silat lidah pun terjadi antara lidah Naruto dan lidah Ino, dan ketika pasokan udara yang berada di paru-paru mereka mulai menipis. Ciuman tersebut lansung berakhir dengan terbentunya jebatan saliva yang saling terhubung.

" Hosh!...Hosh!...Hosh! "

Ino pun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, namun Ino mendapat sedikit masalah ketika berusaha menghirup nafas. Naruto yang datang secara tiba tiba langsung menjilat lehernya serta memberi beberapa _kissmark_ pada lehernya sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

" _Mmmmm.._ Naru... _Aaahhhh !_ "

Naruto yang mendengar suara desahan Ino semakin bersemangat, bahkan saking semangatnya jari-jari Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti meremas dan menarik puting Ino. Setelah puas bermain di leher dan dada Ino, Naruto pun mulai merubah posisinya.

" Ino berdiri " ucap Naruto.

Ino pun menuruti perkataan Naruto, dan ketika Ino sudah berdiri tangan Naruto pun mulai bermain disekitar daerah vagina nya.

" Sekarang bertumpulah kepada dinding yang ada di depan mu Ino " ucap Naruto.

Dan lagi-lagi Ino menuruti perkataan Naruto, setelah Ino menuruti keinginan Naruto. terlihatlah bahwa posisinya saat ini tengah membelakangi Naruto. Dan Naruto yang berada tepat di belakang Ini dapat melihat vagina Ino yang sudah sangat basah.

Naruto pun mulai mendekati Ino sambil menempelkan kepala penisnya di depan bibir vagina Ino, dan Ino yang merasakan penis Naruto yang sudah berada dibibir vaginanya mulai mengatur nafasnya.

" Lakukan Naru " ucap Ino yang sudah mengetahui maksud dari Naruto,

 _ **Bleeessh!**_

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung mendorong pinggulnya. Sehingga membat penis nya masuk kedalam vagina Ino. Ketika penis Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam vagina Ino, Naruto merasakan sensasi yang sangat berbeda ketika dia memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Kurenai.

' _Mungkin itu karena Ino yang masih belum pernah melakukannnya dengan orang lain '_ batin Naruto.

Sementara itu, ketika penis Naruto masuk tepat kedalam vaginanya. Ino dapat merasakan sensasi panas sekaligus sesak. Dan sensasi tersebut seketika menghilang ketika penis Naruto yang mulai bergerak, dan digantikan dengan sensasi yang tidak akan pernah Ino lupakan.

" Na-naru... _Aaaahhhh!_ " desah Ino ketika penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

Dengan menggunakan gaya ala _Doggy Style_ membuat sensasi yang sebelumnya pernah Ino rasakan bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sehingga membuat Ino mendesah keenakan setiap kali penis Naruto menyentuh bibir rahim nya.

Semakin lama gerakan Naruto semakin bertembah cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya membuat suara benturan antara paha Ino dan selangkangan Naruto terdengar sangat jelas.

" Na-naru... _Aaaahhh_...mo-motto... _Nnnngggmmm... motto motto MOTTOOOOO._ " Desah Ino.

30 menit pun terlah berlalu semenjak mereka berdua memulai permainnanya, dan selama 30 menit itu juga Ino sudah mengalami orgasme berulang kali. Namun selama 30 menit tersebut, Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan segera orgasme.

 _ **Bruuugh!**_

Bosan dengan gaya _Doggy Style_ , Naruto pun mengganti posisi/gaya permainan mereka menjadi _Woman on Top_. Keadaan posisi Naruto yang berbaring dimatras serta Ino yang bergerak di atas nya. Posisi yang mengharuskan sang wanita yang berada di atas, membuat Ino harus menggerakn pinngulnya supaya membuat sang kekasih mencapai klimaks.

" _Aaaaahhhh...Mmmmnnnngggggmmm..._ Na-...Naru... a-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi " ucap Ino yang sepertinya akan segera orgasme lagi.

" Bertahanlah Ino... _Nnnnngggmmm..._ A-aku juga hanpir sampai " ucap Naruto.

Ino yang mendengar Naruto yang akan segera klimaks, langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia kembali menghisap dan meminum air susu yang dihasilkan oleh Ino.

Tubuh yang sudah penuh akan tanda _kissmark_ serta sudah mencapai pada batas nya terus berusaha untuk membuat sang kekasih untuk segera keluar. Peluh yang sudah membasahi kedua insan tersebut sama sekali tidak menjadi hambatan bagi mereka.

" A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Naru... _Kyyyaaaahhh!_ "

Ino yang sudah berusaha menahan orgasmenya akhirnya mencapai batas nya sehingga membuat dinding vagina nya merapat, dan Naruto yang merasakan penisnya dipijat-pijat oleh vagina Ino akhirnya keluar.

" KELUUUAAAARRRR! " teriak Naruto diiringi dengan keluarnya sperma Naruto di dalam vagina Ino.

 _ **Croot! Croot! Crooot!**_

" Kyyaaahhhh! "

Ino pun kembali mengalami orgasme setelah merasakan rahim nya terisis oleh sperma Naruto. tidak dapat menampung semua sperma yang masuk kedalam rahim nya, membuat sebagian dari sperma Naruto meluber keluar dari vagina Ino.

.

.

.

Bersambung!

 **Note Author : pastikan untuk membaca nya hingga akhir**

Hallo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan saya, sang author ganteng bin mesum ini. Apakah ada yang kangen dengan saya? atau ada yang sudah melupakan author. Heheheheh!

Mungkin untuk kesempatan kali ini author ingin meyampaikan permintaan maaf author yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader-san yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari fanfiction saya ini.

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama selesai nya, namun dikarenakan pada saat itu file My Life berada di Hp yang sudah rusak, akhirnya author harus membuat kembali My Life. Dan untuk sementara ini author harus menggunakan laptop author untuk mengetik fic ini, dan kalian tau sendiri mengetik dengan menggunaka laptop itu tidaklah mudah.

Terlebih lagi, author juga kurang ahli mengetik dengan menggunakan laptop (Naruto : "Thor kok malah jadi curhat" ) (Author: "Hehehe! Iya juga ...gomen ")

Oke mungkin itu aja, dan bisa dibilang jumlah word nya sudah hampir menyentuh angka 7k+. Mungkin yang membuat cerita ini panjang adalah drama nya, dan mohon maaf jika author telat update nya.

Mungkin itu saja yang ingin authr sampaikan, dan jika sempat author akan segera mempublis lanjutannya sebelum Ramadan. **(A/N: menurut kalian apa cerita ini harus dilanjutkan dengan cerita dan alur yang saling berhubungan atau cerita dengan alur yang berbeda )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Sudah pasti bukan milik saya.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and Family**

 **Rate : M (mature)**

 **Warning : Alternate Universe, Incest, MILF, NTR, OOC, Typo, Lemon, Lime, Harem and Alpha!Naru, Crossover.**

 **( Fanfiction ini hanya untuk pembaca 18 tahun keatas, dan bagi yang masih belum berumur cukup silahkan baca fanfic milik saya yang lainnya )**

 _( Didalam fanfiction ini akan terdapat beberapa karakter dari anime lain yang akan muncul, jadi harap dimaklumi jika para reader sekalian tersinggung )_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha Academy, 06.30 PM**_

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh alat olahraga, terlihatlah sepasang kekasih yang saat ini tengah terbaring di sebuah matras. Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang seharus nya belum boleh lakukan.

Bersetubuh! Sebuah hubungan yang Cuma bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri. Namun sepertinya, semua pantangan tersebut sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi mereka. Karena menurut mereka, dengan melakukan persetubuhan maka itu akan membuktikan bahwa mereka itu saling mencintai.

Namikaze Naruto dan Yamanaka Ino, merupakan dua orang remaja yang baru saja beranjak menjadi dewasa. Dan kedua remaja itu jugalah yang baru saja melakukan hubungan intim tersebut. Dan tidak diketahui apa yang menjadi penyebab yang memvuat mereka melakukan hubungan tersebut.

Naruto yang saat itu tertidur, tiba-tiba saja terbangun setelah merasakan haqa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Dengan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, dan terlihatlah sepasang permata blue-saphire milik Naruto. Dan sepasangan mata itu mulai melihat kesemua penjuru gudang olahraga.

Dan pandangan Naruto seketika terhentika ketika melihat sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 06:30 menit. Yang artinya mereka berdua sudah berada di gedung olahraga selama 3 jam, dan selama itu pula lah mereka melakukan itu.

Melihat kesamping kanan nya, dan terlihatah sosok Ino tanpa mengenakan apapun tengah terlelap dengan nyaman. Berdiri, dan mengecek keadaan diluar sana, dan terlihat kalau saat ini hari sudah mulai gelap.

Setelah puas melihat keadaan diluar sana, Naruto pun memperhatikan keadaan dari tempat nya saat ini. Semuanya terlihat bersih dan rapi, tak ada satu pun debu yang tertinggal di gudang olahraga.

Kecuali matras yang dia gunakan sebagai tempat memadu cinta dengan Ino, terlihat keadaan di sekitar matras benar-benar berantakan. Bahkan bercak-bercak darah dari bekas darah keperawanaan Ino masih terlihat disana.

 _ **Tring! Tring!**_

Suara nada dering dari ponsel Ino membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, mendekat ke ponse Ino. Dan Naruto dapat melihat bahwa saat ini Tou-san Ino tengah menelpon Ino, dan Naruto tahu penyebab kenapa tou-san Ino menelpon.

"Ino! Ino! hei bangun Ino." panggil Naruto dengan lemah lembut.

"Hmmm! 5 menit lagi Naru" balas Ino.

"Hei, Tou-san mu menelpon. Cepat angkat telpon nya." ucap Naruto yang masih berusaha membangunkan Ino.

"Hm...Iya!" balas Ino dengan lemas.

Ino pun akhirnya terbangun, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya namun tetap saja Ino sudah bangun. Mengambil ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga nya.

"Moshi-moshi Otou-san?" ucap Ino dengan lemas.

"..."

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang" balas Ino.

"..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang bersama dengan laki-laki asing kok. Saat ini aku sedang bersama dengan Naruto."

"..."

"Baiklah!" ucap Ino

Dan setelah itu Ino pun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Naruto, dan Naruto yang mengatahui maksudnya langsung menerima ponsel tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi Oji-san,"

Setelah Naruto menerima ponsel Ino, Naruto pun harus menjelaskan alasan kenapa dirinya dan Ino masih belum pulang. Serta dalam cerita itu Naruto juga menembahkan sedikit bumbu kebohongan, yang pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengelabui Ayah nya Ino.

"Baik kami akan segera keluar!" ucap Naruto yang mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan ayah Ino.

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya, Naruto pun menyerahkan ponsel yang dia pegang ke Ino. Dan Naruto di buat sweatdrop ketika melihat Ino yang kembali tidur dalam keadaan duduk dan kondisi nya masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh Ino yang mengitu menggoda, kembali terangsang. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Naruto, dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Ino dan dengan hati-hati dia merebahkan tubuh Ino kearah depan dan memposisikan pantat Ino sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuh nya.

Ino yang sepertinya terlalu lelah sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa posisinya sudah berubah, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat posisi Ino yang tengah membelakangginya langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke vagina Ino.

Dan setelah itu Naruto menjilati vagina serta klitoris Ino, dengan lihai lidah Naruto menjilati seluruh bagian vagina Ino. Bahkan jari-jari nya pun juga ikut bermain di vagina Ilno.

" _Ummngg!_ " erang Ino yang masih tertidur.

Naruto yang mendengar suara erangan Ino, semakin mempercepat jilatannya pada vagina Ino, dan semakin lama vagina Ino semakin basah.

Melihat vagina Ino yang sudah sangat basah, Naruto pun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam vagina Ino dan menjilat serta menghisap setiap cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh vagina Ino.

" _Aaaahhh!_ "desah Ino ketika lidah Naruto menyentuh daerah G-spot nya.

Naruto pun terus menjilat serta menghisap vagina Ino tanpa henti, dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan vagina Ino berkedut. Dan tak lama setelah itu, vagina Ino menyemburkan cairan yang begitu. Bahkan saking banyak nya cairan tersebut sampai-sampai mengenai wajah Naruto.

" _Mmmnngggg!_ " erang Ino ketika mencapai orgasme.

Naruto pun tersenyum ketika dia berhasil membuat Ino orgasme, dan senyum tersebut sekitaka menghilang ketika melihat Ino yang masih tidur. Meskipun nafas Ino tidak beraturan, namun dia masih bisa tertidur dengan lelap.

Namun Naruto sama sekali belum kehabisan akal untuk membuat Ino terbangun, kali ini dia sangat yakin bahwa Ino akan segera bangun. Mengsejajarkan penis nya di vagina Ino, Naruto pun menggerakan penisnya di bagian luar vagina Ino.

"Na-naru.." panggil Ino dengan lemas.

Naruto pun tersenyum ketika dia mendengar suara Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Naruto yang masih menggerakan penisnya di bibir vagina Ino.

Suara Ino pun kembali menghilang setelah Ino memanggil dia, Naruto yang kesal yang melihat Ino yang belum bangun-bangun juga. Langsung mengehentakkan pinggulnya sekuat tenaga ke vagina Ino.

 _ **Blessshhh!**_

Penis Naruto pun masuk dan membentur rahim Ino dengan begitu keras, Ino yang merasakan rahim nya yang dibentur dengan keras langsung terbelalak kaget.

" _Aaakhh!_ A-apa yang kau lakukan Baka?" teriak Ino.

"Menurut mu apa? Hhmm, " ucap Naruto yang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ba-baka! Cepat hentikan!" perintah Ino.

"Tidak akan." ucap Naruto yang semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Na-naru... he-hentikan.. _Aahhh!_ Ki-kita bisa ketahuan jika pen.. _Nngggmmm!_ ji-jika penjaga sekolah melihat kita... _Mmmmnggg!_ " ucap Ino di sela desahannya.

"Biarkan saja.. _Ahh!_ I-ino ini begitu nikmat!" ucap Naruto yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Ino pun tersenyum ketika dia mendengar suara desahan Naruto, meskipun saat ini dia sangat takut jika kegiatannya diketahui oleh penjaga sekolah, namun dia juga senang ketika Naruto sangat menikmati tubuh nya.

Dengan penuh semangat Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan begitu cepat sehingga membuat Ino terus mendesah. Bahkan vagina Ino pun semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan pelumas nya, sehingga membuat Naruto dapat menggerakan penisnya dengan leluasa.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan bahwa sesuatu akan segera keluar, dan tak lama setelah itu Ino pun mencapai klimaks nya yang ke tiga.

" _Hyaaaa!_ " teriak Ino dengan begitu keras.

Naruto yang melihat Ino yang sudah mencapai orgasme, menghentikan gerakannya dan membiarkan Ino menikmati orgasme nya.

 _ **Sheeeerrrr!**_

Dan taklama setelah Ino mencapai orgasme nya, Ino pun kembali mengalami orgasme disertai dengan keluar nya air seni Ino. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut, dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan kejadian tersebut.

" _Mmngg!_ Ja-jangan lihat." ucap Ino sambil menurupi wajahnya.

Air seni yang dikeluarkan Ino terus mengalir dengan begitu deras, bahkan sampai-sampai air seni Ino membanjiri matras yang mereka pergunakan.

 _"Aaahhhh!_ " desah Ino setelah air seni nya berhenti keluar.

Setelah multiorgasme diserta dengan kencing yang dialami oleh Ino sudah berhenti, seketika tubuh Ino menjadi lemas dan ambuk ke genangan air seni yang dikeluarkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Greeebbb!**_

Dan sepertinya dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak kepada Ino, sebelum sepenuhnya Ino jatuh ke genangan air seni nya. Naruto terlebih dahulu menagkap nya dan mendekap tubuh Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Hmm! Aku tidak apa-apa Naru, tubuh ku hanya sedikit lemas saja. Istirahat sebentar pasti akan membuatku kembali pulih." ucap Ino yang berada di pelukan Naruto.

"Begitu?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dan setelah itu Naruto pun berdiri dan mengendong tubuh polos Ino ke sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

Dan pada saat Naruto mengendong Ino, penyatuan mereka terputus sehingga membuat Ino sedikit mengerang. Ketika Naruto sudah sampai di tempat dia tuju, Naruto pun mendudukan Ino di lemari kecil tersebut.

"Kau istirahatlah terlebih dahulu, aku akan pergi membersihkan diri dulu!" ucap Naruto yang pergi meninggal kan Ino.

Namun ketika Naruto akan meninggalkannya, Ino tiba-tiba saja menahan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang ditahan oleh Ino dibuat bingung.

"Ada apa Ino? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Ino pun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya ketika ditanya oleh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat reaksi Ino kembali dibuat bingun.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"A-apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bersemu merah.

" Tidak! Kau lebih baik istirahat saja!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi?" tanya Ino yang sudah mulai berperasangka buruk.

"Bu-bukan begitu, kau pasti sangat lelah. Jadi lebih baik, kalau kita tidak usah melanjutkannya!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok! Jadi sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja. A-aku tidak ingin kalau hanya diri ku seorang yang merasa puas." ucap Ino sambil menatap Naruto "Aku mohon, aku tidak ingin menjadi kekasih yang tidak berguna"

Naruto yang melihat tatapan Ino yang sangat memohon kepada diri nya, menjadi tidak tega.

"Hah! Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau kembali merasa lelah" ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

"Tidak akan." ucap Ino sambil menutup mata nya.

 _ **Cup!**_

Dan setelah itu kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu, dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto pun mengangkat tubuh Ino dan mengambil langkah mundur. Ino yang merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, mengalungkan kedua lenganya ke leher Naruto serta mengapit kedua kaki nya ke punggung Naruto.

Beruntung di belakang Naruto ada sebuah kursi, sehingga Naruto bisa menggunakan kursi tersebut sebagai tempat duduk nya.

Pada saat Naruto ingin duduk, Naruto menurunkan tubuh Ino secara perlahan-lahan, Ino yang merasakan bahwa tubuhnya turun secara perlahan lahan menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari leher Naruto.

Menggerakan tangannya menuju ke bagian bawah Naruto dan setelah tanganya bersentuhan dengan paha Naruto. Ino pun menggerakan tanganya ke setiap penjuru untuk mencari penis Naruto, dan ketika tanganya berhasil mengenggam penis Naruto. Ino pun memposisikan penis tersebut tepat di depan bibir vaginanya, Naruto yang merasakan bahwa penisnya sudah berada di depan bibir vagina Ino langsung mengentakkan tubuh Ino sedikit keras.

 _ **Bleeess!**_

Mata Ino kembali terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan penis Naruto yang masuk secara tiba-tiba kedalam vagina nya.

" _Uuunnnnggkk!"_ erang Ino ketika mearasakan penis Naruto membentur pintu rahim Ino.

Setelah proses penetrasi berhasil dilakukan, ciuaman mereka berdua pun berakhir dikarenakan pasokan udara dalam paru-paru mereka sudah menipis.

Kedua insan tersebut berusaha mengatur nafas mereka, dan setelah nafas mereka kembali seperti semula. Ino pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan dibatu oleh Naruto.

" _Mmmnnggg!_ Na-naru a-apakah nikmat?" tanya Ino .

"Tentu saja, hanya kau satu-satu nya wanita yang dapat membuat ku nikmat Ino." ucap Naruto sambil merayu Ino.

" _Aahhh!_ Be-benarkah? _Nnnggmmm!_ Lalu bagaimana jika kau sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru. Apakah aku akan tetap jadi satu-satu nya wanita yang dapat membuatmu nikmat?" tanya Ino yang mengerakkan pinggul nya denga konstan.

Naruto yang sudah tidak sabaran itu, membaringkan Ino di lantai dan setelah itu Naruto pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Apakah akau akan cemburu jika aku memiliki kekasih lagi?" tanya Naruto.

" _Aaaahhhh!_.. _Nnggmm!_ Na-naru lebih cepat " ucap Ino.

Naruto pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan bahwa vagina Ino kembali mengapit penis nya. Mengeahui bahwa Ino akan segera orgasme lagi, Naruto pun memperlambat gerakkannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kita akan keluar sama-sama Ino" ucap Naruto.

Setelah merasakan vagina Ino yang kembali melonggar Naruto pun menambah kecepatannya dan tidak lupa meghisap serta meminum air asi yang dikeluarkan oleh payudara Ino.

 _ **Tring! Tring!**_

Disaat Naruto yang tengah menikmati permainannya bersama Ino, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Ino berdering. Namun sayag nya Naruto tidak mendengar suara tersebut, dan itu semua dikarenakan Naruto tengah menikmati vagina Ino yang dimana sebentar lagi dia akan segera keluar.

"Na-naru...a-aku sudah ti-tidak dapat menahannya lagi." ucap Ino.

Naruto pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya, namun tidak dengan Ino yang sudah mencapai batas nya.

"Hyaaaa!" teriak Ino ketika mengalami orgasme.

Naruto pun dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini penisnya tengah di mandikan oleh cairan orgasme Ino. Namun tak berselang setelah Ino orgasme, Naruto juga mengalami orgasme yang begitu hebat.

"I-Ino...ak-aku" ucap Naruto tebata-bata.

Ino sama sekali tidak bereaksi, saat ini dia benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Bahkan dia sudah pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Naruto.

 _ **Crooot! Crooot!**_

Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil keluar dan tepat pada saat Naruto keluar, Naruto mengentakan pinggulnya sehingga membuat Naruto mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam rahim Ino.

" _Uuummmmmnngggggg!_ " erang Ino ketika merasakan rahim nya terisi oleh cairan panas milik Naruto.

Setelah berhasil mencapai klimaks yang begitu hebat, Naruto dan Ino pun berusaha mengatur kembali nafas mereka.

...

 **Skiptime**

Setelah kegiatan yang mengahabis kan banyak tenaga tersebut selesai, Naruto dan Ino pun langsng membersihkan diri dan pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga.

"A-apa yang harus aku katakan ke tou-san Naru?" tanya Ino dengan panik.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha membuat oji-san untu tidak curiga," uca Naruto sambil memandang Ino.

Dan Naruto yang tinggi yang melebihi Ino dapat melihat beberapa kissmark yang terlihat dengan jelas di leher Naruto.

"Pakailah jaket ku ini Ino." ucap Naruto sambil menyerahan jaketnya ke Ino.

"Eehh! Untuk apa ?"

"Dilehermu terdapat banyak kissmark, jika Oji-san melihat nya kita bisa dalam bahaya. Maka dari itu kau harus menutupi nya!" jelas Naruto ke Ino.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun langsung memakai jaket milik Naruto, dan setelah Ino mengenaka jaket milik nya mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan di depan gerbang terlihat sebuah mobil terpakir di depan gerbang.

"Ha-halo Oji-san" sapa Naruto.

"Hm...masuklah" ucap Inoichi dengan datar.

Ino pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil, namun tidak dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Kau juga Naruto, aku akan mengantar mu pulang!"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayah Ino yang terkesan datar tersebut langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Dan setelah itu, mobil milik ayah Ino langsung melesat menjauh dari kawasan Konoha Academy.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian berdua begitu lama berada di Academy?" tanya Inoichi.

"Ka-kami dihukum oleh Albedo-sensei untuk membersihkan sekolah. Dan aku dan Ino mendapatkan tugas untuk membersihkan aula, jadi karena itu kami berdua keluar sedikit terlambat. " ucap Naruto.

"Sedikit? Ini sudah lebih 5 jam semenjak sekolah dibubarkan. Dan juga kenapa kau tidak mengabari Kaa-chan mu Ino. Dia sangat menghkhawatirkan mu" teriak Inoichi ke Ino.

"Go-gomen tou-san, ak-aku benar-benar lupa mengabari Kaa-chan." ucap Ino.

"Dan kenapa kau juga tidak menghubungi oji-san Naruto. Bukankah sebelumnya sudah Oji-san katakan untuk menghubungi Oji-san jika terjadi sesuatu di sekolah." teriak Inoichi ke Naruto.

A-aku benar-benar lupa Oji-san, lain kali aku pasti akan menghubungi Oji-san " ucap Naruto dengan menyesal.

"Hah! Baiklah, untuk kali ini kalian akan aku maaf kan. Tapi tidak dengan esok nya. kalian mengerti "

" Ha'i Otou-san/Oji-san " jawab Ino dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

" Baguslah "

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, namun Naruto dan Ino sangatlah senang. Dikarenakan Inoichi tidak merasa curiga kenapa Ino mengenakan jaket. Padahal suhu malam ini terasa sangat panas.

Setelah terlarut-larut dalam keheningan, akhirnya mobil milik Inoichi sampai di rumah Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto" ucap Inoichi yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"h! Ki-kita sudah sampai ya. )" setelah itu Naruto pun turun dari mobil Inoichi. " Arigato Oji-san " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Inoichi.

"Sama-sama."

Setelah itu mobil Inoichi kembali melesat meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri, setelah mobil Inoichi menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan Naruto. Seketika senyum Naruto menghilang, digantian dengan ekspresi datar nya.

Naruto pun langsung masuk ke halam rumahnya setelah pintu gerbang rumahnya di buka oleh penjaga rumah nya. Melangkah dan terus melangkah menuju ke rumahnya yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari gerbang masuk.

Setelah menempuh perjalan dari gerbang masuk menuju rumah nya atau bisa disebut sebagai Mansion. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu masuk rumah nya, dan tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto pun masuk kedalam rumah nya tanpa mengucapkan salam sedikit pun.

 **Naruto pov.**

Sepi! Hening! dan gelap! Itulah kesan ku terhadap rumah ku sendiri. Sebuah rumah atau yang bisa dibilang Mansion ini hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang. Aku dan kedua Nee-chan ku, hanya kami bertiga yang berada di rumah ini.

Tou-san dan Kaa-chan sudah jarang pulang kerumah, bahkan dalam satu tahun pun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada yang pulang. Sementara kedua Nee-chan ku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana mereka seka]rang.

Semenjak aku berumur 8 tahun, aku sudah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua ku. Dan pada saat aku berumur 12 tahun, aku sudah kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua Nee-chan ku. Dan inilah alasan ku lebih memilih tinggal di rumah Kurenai-nee dibandingkan disini.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dapur, dan ketika aku melihat siapa yang berada didapur aku dapat melihat bahwa Nee-can ku yang paling tua, Karin-nee tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

Meskipun begitu, aku dapat melihat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak fokus membaca majalah nya. Melainkan saat ini dia tengah menangis, aku tidak tahu penyebab nya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencampuri urusannya.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar ku yang ada di lantai dua, namun ketika aku akan menaiki tangga. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk ku dari belakang, terlebih lagi aku mendengar suara isak tangisan daro irang yang memelukku.

"Hiks!...hiks! Na-naru...hiks!"

Aku tahu suara siapa itu, namun sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, ku genggam tangan yang tengah memeluk ku dan dengan paksa kutarik tangan tersebut supaya melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ke-kenapa?...hiks!...hiks! " tanya nya.

"Huh! Seharusnya kau sadar apa yang menyebabkan ku seperti ini Karin-nee. Koreksi diri mu sendiri, dan setelah itu kau pasti akan mengetahui nya" ucap ku yang langsung meninggalkan diri nya.

 **Naruto Pov End**

 **...**

 **Normal Pov**

Keheningan pun terjadi setelah Naruto meninggalkan Karin seorang diri, tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan suara jangkrik yang biasanya bernyanyi setiap malam sama sekali tidak terdengar.

Sementara itu, terlihatlah Karin yang saat ini tengah menangis dikarenakan dia menyesali semua perbuatannya kepada Naruto. Semenjak Karin mengenal yang nama nya pacaran, Karin sudah tidak pernah memperhatikan adiknya.

Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat lah menyayangi serta memanjakan satu-satunya adiknya itu. Tidak pernah sekali pun dia menolak permintaan adiknya, namun setelah dia berpacaran dengan Suigetsu dia mulai melupakan adiknya.

Dan setelah hubungan Karin dan Suigetsu berakhir, Karin pun akhirnya sadar bahwa dia sudah melupakan sosok yang sangat dia sayangi. Dan sekarang dia hanya dapat menyesali semua perbuatannya.

 _CGomen kaa-chan, seharusnya kau mendengarkan perkataan mu saat itu. Ji-jika saja aku mendengarkan nya, ,umgkin Naruto tidak akan pernah membenci ku '_ pikir Karin.

"Karin-nee "

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari arah belakang Karin memanggilnya, dan ketika Karin berbalik dia dapat melihat seorang gadis bersuarai merah dan bermanik violet yang sama sepertinya.

Jika ada orang lain yang melihat sosok gadis itu, pasti dia kan berpikir bahwa mereka berdua kembar. Terlebih lagi saat ini Karin sama sekali tidak mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Sa-sara " ucap Karin dengan lirih sambil memeluk Sara.

Sara yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba oleh kembaranya sekaligus kakaknya hanya terdiam. Terlebih laki saat ini Karin tengah menangis, dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat Sara khawatir.

" Ada apa Karin-nee, apa Suigetsu mengganggu mu lagi ? " tanya Sara sambil mengelus punggung Karin.

" Hmm! " balas Karin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi Sara dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya. Jika bukan Suigetsu, maka apa yang dapat membuat kakaknya menangis.

" Lalu apa yang membuat Nee-chan menangis ? " tanya Sara.

" Na-naruto " ucap Karin.

Sara yang mendengar Karin menyebutkan nama adik laki-laki mereka, akhirnya mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Karin menangis.

Pagi tadi Karin sudah menjelaskan tentang penyesalan yang telah dia perbuatan terhadap Naruto, sosok yang sangat berarti bagi Karin dan Sara. Namun dikarenakan kesibukan yang mereka alami mereka berdua sampai-sampai melupakan tanggung jawab mereka terhadap Naruto.

Karin yang terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan asmara nya dan Sara yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya, membuat kehidupan Naruto menjadi tidak terurus. Bahkan ketika Sara mendengar bahwa adiknya mulai tinggal dirumah tetangga, membuat Sara merasa sangat bersalah.

Dan malam ini Sara ingin meminta maaf kepada adiknya itu, namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak lah berhasil. Meskipun dia belum mencoba, namun dengan melihat kondisi Karin yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu Naruto, Sara mengerti bahwa rencana Karin untuk minta maaf kepada Naruto sepertinya gagal.

" A-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Sara...hiks!...hiks! a-aku sangat ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Ta-tapi...tapi Naru d-dia..Huueeeee!" ucap Karin dan akhirnya menangis dengan kencang.

Sara yang melihat kakaknya yang menagis hanya dapat prihatin, dia mengerti perasaan kakaknya itu. Andai saja dia mempunyai keberanian untuk meminta maaf, sudah pasti di akan pergi ke kamar Naruto dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Namun sayangnya Sara tidak lah memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu dengan adiknya, hanya membayangkan kata-kata kasar yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, sudah membuat Sara takut.

" OOOOIIIII DIAMLAH, SESEORANG SEDANG BERUSAHA UNTUK TIDUR DISINI " teriak Naruto.

Karin dan Sara yang mendegar suara teriakan Naruto sedikit terkejut, dan seketika Karin berhenti menangis dikarenakan tidak ingin membuat Naruto semakin marah.

" Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu Nee-chan. Jika Naruto mendengar suara kita lagi, bisa-bisa dia marah besar. Dan sebaiknya besok pagi saja kita minta maaf kepada Naruto, aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara nya " ucapa Sara.

" Baiklah, aku juga akan memikirkannya. Dan mudah-mudahan saja Naru mau memaafkan kita " ucap Karin.

" Kau benar Nee-chan " ucap Sara yang mulai berdiri.

" Sara " panggil Karin.

" Ada apa Nee-chan ? "

" Ma-malam ini aku tidur dikamar mu ya?. Mungkin kita bisa memikirkan cara nya bersama-sama "

" Tidak masalah, malahan aku senang jika Nee-chan mau tidur dikamarku. Mungkin kita juga bisa memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini "

" Tentu "

Dan setelah itu, Karin dan Sara pun pergi menuju kamar Sara yang juga berada di lantai dua. Sama seperti Naruto. Kamar milik Karin, Sara dan juga Naruto berada di lantai dua, sedangkan kamar orang tua mereka berada di lantai satu berserta dua kamar tamu.

 **Bersambung!**

Ohayouu minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan author yang gaje ini. Gima menurut kalian chapter kali inisudah hot kah atau masih belum. Jika belum silahkan kalian berdiri di terik panasnya matahari, itu akan membuat kalian semakin hot.

Hehehehe! Malah ngelantur kenama-mana. Jika kalian sudah membacachapter kali ini, tentunya kalian sudah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi bagian dari Harem Naruto berikutnya. Dan untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya akan author munculkan bebera kejutan yang tidak akan kalian sangka-sangka.

Mungkin itu aja, and Arigato yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini, meskipun ini cupa refresing author ketika tidak menemukan ide untuk kedua fanfic author yang lainnya.

 _ **See You Next Time**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Rate: M (Mature)**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Familiy**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, AU, OOC, OC, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Xtream Harem, and 18+.**

 _(A/n: Bagi yang merasa belum berumur 18 tahun dan tidak tahan dengan adega dewasa, diharapakan untuk segera kembali)_

* * *

 **07:00 A.M**

Pagi itu cuaca terlihat begitu mendung, awan-awan gelap muncul dan menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Hawa yang dikeluarkan pun begitu dingin sehingga membuat sebagian orang menjadi malas, bahkan mereka lebih memilih untuk berlama-lama di kamar bersama bantal empuk dan selimut hangat nya.

Namun sebagian lagi ada yang mengabaikan udara dingin itu, mereka tau udara dingin sama sekali tidak sehat bagi mereka. Namun dikarenakan kewajiban, mereka harus rela berpisah dengan selimut hangat mereka.

Dan begitu pula dengan pemikiran sang tokoh utama kita, Namikaze Naruto. Seorang murid tahun ajarak ke-2 yang berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai murid terpintar dan terpopuler di Konoha Academy.

Saat ini Naruto baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk segera berangkat ke Academy. Semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah nya, Naruto sudah merasa tidak nyaman dan rasa nya dia ingin segera keluar dari rumah itu.

Namun dikarenakan hari sudah malam terpaksa dia harus mengurungkan niat nya, jika dia keluar dia tidak tau dimana dia harus tidur. Meskipun dia bisa pergi ke rumah Kurenai namun rasa nya itu tidak mungkin, Asuma selaku suami nya Kurenai sudah pulang dan bisa jadi masalah besar kalau diri nya harus menginap di malam kepulangan Asuma.

Jika dia ingin menginap di rumah teman nya, mungkin bisa saja dia mendapatkan tumpangan. Namun rasa nya dia tidak ingin menginap di rumah teman-teman nya itu. Karena rata-rata teman laki-laki nya masih tinggal bersama orang tua nya.

Dan jika dia menginap di rumah teman perempuan nya, bisa timbul masalah yang lebih besar. Dan dengan terpaksa dia harus tidur di rumah nya sendiri bersama dengan kedua saudaranya yang entah kenapa bisa berada di rumah.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

"Naru! Ayo turun, sarapan pagi nya sudah siap."

Naruto yang mendengar panggilan saudara nya itu hanya diam, meskipun saat ini dia merasa sangat lapar namun ego nya dan kemarahan nya menguasainya dan menghasut diri nya untuk mengacuhkan nya saja.

Meskipun suadara nya sudah memanggil beberapa kali, namun Naruto tetap tidak membalas panggilan itu. Hingga akhirnya suara ketukan pintu kamarnya berhenti, namun tidak dengan suara saudara nya yang masih saja memanggil nya.

"Jika kau lapar kau bisa memakan sarapan pagi mu," kata saudara Naruto. "Aku meletakkan sarapan mu di depan pintu. Makanlah! Semenjak kau pulang kau sama sekali belum makan, jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku atau Karin-nee, kami pasti akan segara datang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto yang barada di dalam kamar mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh dari kamar nya. Dan setelah suara langkah tersebut menghilang sepenuh nya, barulah Naruto dapat bernafas lega.

' _Sial, jika begini aku tidak bisa pergi keluar!'_ batin Naruto. _'Hah! Mau gimana lagi, sepertinya untuk hari ini aku harus bolos.'_

Setelah itu Naruto pun melepaskan seragam sekolah nya dan mengganti nya dengan pakaian santai, kaos oblong berwarna orange dan celana pendek sebatas lutut berwarna hitam. Mekipun terlihat sederhana tapi tetap saja jika para kaum perempuan melihat penampilan Naruto sudah pasti akan segera jatuh hati kenapa diri nya.

...

 **Yamanaka's Residence**

 **Ino Badroom.**

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansakan warna ungu terlihatlah Yamanaka Ino yang saat ini masih terbaring di atas ranjang nya, udara yang begitu dingin membuat dia malas untuk bergerak ditambah lagi dengan rasa nyeri pada _vagina_ nya.

Membuat diri nya semakin malas untuk bergerak, bahkan _kaa-chan_ nya yang sedari tadi mengetuk kamar nya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Bukannya dia ingin menjadi anak durhaka, namun rasa nyeri dan sakit pada _vagina_ nya membuat diri nya mengalami kesulitan untuk bergerak.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Ino ayo bangun! Ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat, mau sampai kapan kau tidur. Jika kau tidak bangun nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah nak!" ucap _kaa-chan_ Ino.

"Hari ini aku bolos saja _Kaa-chan_!" balas Ino.

"Eh! Memang nya ada apa, apa kau ada masalah di sekolah? Ino buka pintu nya, jika kau ada masalah ceritakan lah kepada _Kaa-chan_."

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah _Kaa-chan_ ,"

"Ino ... buka pintu nya, kalau kau perlu teman untuk berbicara maka _Kaa-chan_ bisa menjadi teman mu,"

"Buka saja pintunya _Kaa-chan_ , pintunya sama sekali tidak ku kunci."

Mendengar perkataan putrinya, dia pun membuka pintu kamar putri semata wayangnya itu. Dan terlihatlah putri nya yang saat itu bersembunyi di balik selimut nya.

"Ino!" panggil _Kaa-chan_ nya yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Ino.

Namun Ino sama sekelai tidak menyahutnya, beruntung _Kaa-chan_ itu seorang penyabar. Jadi _Kaa-chan_ nya itu tidak akan cepat marah saat melihat tingkah laku putri nya yang sangat mirip dengan anak TK.

" _A-apa tou-san_ sudah pergi?" tanya Ino.

" _Tou-san_ sudah berangkat ke toko beberapa menit yang lalu, jika kamu punya masalah ceritakan saja kepada _Kaa-chan_ , dan kamu tidak perlu takut kalau _tou-san_ mu marah. _Kaa-chan_ janji tidak akan menceritakannya kepada _tou-san_ ,"

Mendengar ucapan _Kaa_ -chan nya itu, Ino pun keluar dari selimut dan duduk sambil bersandar ke pundak _Kaa-chan_ nya.

" _Kaa-chan_ janji tidak akan menceritakannya kepada _tou-san?"_ tanya Ino.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_ janji tidak akan menceritakan nya."

Melihat _Kaa-chan_ nya yang sudah berjanji, akhirnya Ino menceritakan alasannya yang ingin bolos. Berawal dari rasa sakit pada _vagina_ nya dan berakhir dengan pengakuan Ino yang sudah tidak perawan lagi semenjak kemarin malam setelah dia melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasihnya.

Ino sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama Naruto di dalam ceritanya, dia tidak ingin kalau Naruto sampai harus terkena imbas nya. Sementara itu _Kaa-chan_ nya yang mengetahui fakta bahwa putri nya yang sudah tidak perawan terlihat sangat terkejut dan merasa sangat kecewa.

Anak yang sudah susah payah dia didik dan besarkan, akhirnya melakukan 'itu' yang seharusnya hanya orang yang sudah menikah saja yang boleh melakukan nya. Namun putri nya sudah melakukan nya sebelum umur nya genap menjadi 24 tahun, dia merasa sudah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik.

Ino yang melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah _Kaa-chan_ nya merasa sangat bersalah, namun Ino tetap harus menceritakan semua nya kepada _Kaa-chan_. Ino pun kembali menceritakan penyebab awal kenapa dia bisa berakhir berhubungan badan dengan kekasih nya. Dan setelah selesai menceritakan semua masalah nya, Ino pun langsung memeluk _Kaa-chan_ nya dan menangis sambil meminta maaf kepada _Kaa-chan_ nya itu.

"Go-gomen _Kaa-chan_! Hiks... a-aku sudah membuat _Kaa-chan_ kecewa," tangis Ino di pelukaan _Kaa-chan_ nya.

Melihat putri semata wayangnya itu menangis membuat diri nya menjadi iba, dia tau kalau putri nya itu salah. Namun dia juga tau kalau putri nya itu masih labil dan mudah terbawa akan pergaulan yang ada di lingkungan nya, dia tidak marah! Dia tidak bisa marah kepada putri nya itu, namun mulai sekarang dia akan berusaha untuk menjaga putri nya itu agar bisa menjaga diri nya lebih baik lagi.

"Sssttt! Tenang lah Ino, _Kaa-chan_ tidak marah kepada mu jadi berhenti lah menangis," ucap _Kaa-chan_ nya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu!" balas _Kaa-chan_ nya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman _Kaa-chan_ nya itu, membuat Ino berhenti menangis. Dia benar-benar merasa senang karena memilik _Kaa-chan_ yang begitu pengertian kepada dirinya.

"Jadi, siapa nama pria yang beruntung itu yang berhasil mendapatkan hati dan tubuh putri _Kaa-chan_ yang cerewet ini?" tanya _Kaa-chan_ Ino.

 _ **Bluush!**_

Seketika wajah Ino menjadi merah setelah mendengar perkataan _Kaa-chan_ , dia tidak menyangka kalau _Kaa-chan_ nya akan menanyakan tentang kekasih nya. Meskipun jika Ino katakan siapa kekasih nya itu maka dalam sekejab _Kaa-chan_ nya pasti akan mengetahui nya.

"Ayo katakan saja! _Kaa-chan_ hanya ingin tau saja, siapa tau _Kaa-chan_ mengenalnya?"

"Se-sebenar nya _Kaa-chan_ sudah kenal dengan dia kok, malahan _Kaa-chan_ dulu sering mengajaknya untuk menginap disini," ucap Ino dengan gugup.

Mendengar perkataan putri nya, dia pun berusaha untuk mengingat nama-nama dari kenalan Ino. Namun tetap saja dia tidak dapat mengingatnya, karena pada dasar nya tidak pernah satu pun teman-teman laki-laki Ino yang pernah dia tawarkan untuk menginap di rumah nya. Kecuali satu orang, dia adalah anak dari sahabat nya sekaligus sahabat masa kecil putri nya.

"Naruto kah?" tebak _Kaa-chan_ nya.

"Hm!" balas Ino dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Waah! Benarkah itu, _Kaa-chan_ tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa jadi kekasih mu. Padahal kau itu cerewet loh!" ucap _Kaa-chan_ Ino yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan putri nya itu.

" _Mooouu_ ... jangan bicara seperti itu _Kaa-chan_!" ucap Ino yang tidak suka dengan perkataan _Kaa-chan_ nya.

"Heheh .. gomen, tapi _Kaa-chan_ senang kalau benar Naruto yang menjadi kekasih mu,"

Ino yang menderita perkataan _Kaa-chan_ nya langsung saja senang ketika mengetahui kalau _Kaa-chan_ nya menyetujui hubungan nya dengan Naruto.

...

 **Namikaze Residence,**

 **Naruto Badroom, 10:00 A.M**

Suntuk dan Bosan, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Tiga jam lebih dia terus berada di kamar nya dan tidak pergi kemana-mana, bahkan terlalu lama berada di kamar membuat Naruto menjadi lapar dan dengan terpaksa dia harus memakan sarapan buatan _Nee-chan_ nya.

Bahkan selama tiga jam itu Naruto hanya _chatting_ bersama _Kaa-chan_ yang saat ini sedang berada di Kyoto. Dan Naruto mengetahui maksud dari _Kaa-chan_ nya yang tiba-tiba meng-chat diri nya, _Kaa-chan_ nya hanya ingin menutupi alasan nya yang tidak bisa untuk pulang.

Naruto sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan _Kaa-chan_ nya itu, dia hanya akan menghubungi diri nya jika dia tidak bisa pulang dan akan kembali membuat janji bahwa dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang, namun kenyataannya dia hanya akan pulang selama satu hari dan itu pun tidak lah lama.

Merasa bosan dengan kegiatannya itu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri chat-an dia bersama _Kaa-chan_ nya. Dia sudah mulai merasa bosan semenjak _Kaa-chan_ nya menghubungi dirinya, bahkan untuk menerima balasan _chat_ dari _Kaa-chan_ nya, Naruto harus menunggu lima belas menit dulu.

' _Sepertinya hujan sudah reda, lebih baik aku segera keluar dari rumah.'_ batin Naruto saat melihat kondisi cuaca yang sudah mulai membaik.

Melihat keadaan cuaca itu, Naruto pun segera keluar dari kamar nya berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar. Dia ingin secepat nya keluar dari rumah nya itu dan dia berharap agar kedua kakak nya tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

Namun keinginan Naruto yang ingin segera keluar dari rumah seketika sirna setelah melihat pintu depan rumah nya yang sudah di kunci, dan sial nya kunci pintu sama sekali tidak berada di sana.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Naruto?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara _Nee-chan_ dari belakang nya di buat terkejut, padahal sebelum nya dia sudah melihat bahwa kedua _Nee-chan_ sudah tidak berada di ruang keluarga. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja _Nee-chan_ nya muncul.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi... kau mau pergi kemana Naruto?" tanya _Nee-chan_ nya.

"Itu bukan urusan mu! Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan kunci nya?" ucap Naruto yang sedang membelakangi _Nee-chan_ nya.

"Bukankah tidak sopan kalau berbicara sambil membelakangi orang yang kau ajak berbicara?"

Naruto pun mulai kesal karena _Nee-chan_ nya selalu mengalihkan topik, padahal yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah memberikan kunci nya saja, tapi _Nee-chan_ nya itu malah mempersulit keadaan. Dan dengan perasaan kesal Naruto pun berbalik agar dia bisa menatap _Nee-chan_ nya.

Namun perasaan kesal Naruto seketika digantikan rasa terkejut. Siapa sangka pada saat dia berbalik, Naruto akan melihat penampilan dari _Nee-chan_ tertua nya yang terbilang sangat terbuka, yang dimana _Nee-chan_ nya itu mengenakan _Lingerie dress_ berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuh nya.

Terlebih lagi _Lingerie_ nya itu transparan sehingga Naruto dapat melihat semua bagian tubuh nya yang sama sekali tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang pun, kecuali bagian bawahnya yang tertutupi oleh _G-string_.

"A-apa apaan pakaian mu itu Karin!" ucap Naruto kepada kakak nya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Bukankah normal jika aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini," ucap Karin kepada adik laki-laki nya.

"No-normal apa nya _baka!_ Seharusnya kau tau diri dengan pakaian mu."

"Ini normal kok," ucap nya sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Lupakan itu, katakan dimana kunci rumah kau simpan?" ucap Naruto yang segera memalingkan pandangannya dari tubuh _Nee-chan_ nya.

Karin yang melihat gelagat Naruto dibuat tersenyum, dia tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Naruto saat penampilannya itu sangatlah lucu, dengan perlahan-lahan Karin mendekati Naruto dan pada saat sudah sampai di belakang Naruto dengan cepat Karin merebahkan tubuhnya ke punggung adik nya serta memeluknya dengan erat.

Naruto yang dipeluk dengan tiba-tiba tentu saja terkejut, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan dada Karin yang berhimpitan dengan punggung nya.

"Ka-karin bisa kah kau melepaskan pelukan mu itu," ucap Naruto yang berharap agar _Nee-chan_ nya mau melepaskan pelukan nya.

Namun Karin sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Naruto, dan tentu saja Naruto kembali dibuat kesal karena dia kembali di acuhkan oleh Karin. Disaat Naruto kesal itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan hembusan nafas di pundak kiri nya dan pada saat Naruto melihat ke pundak kiri nya, Naruto melihat bahwa _Nee-chan_ nya tengah tertidur di pundak nya.

"Hah! Ternyata dia tertidur," ucap Naruto.

Melihat wajah tidur nya Karin, entah kenapa rasa kesal Naruto menghilang seketika. Dan sekarang dia malah merasa iba terhadap _Nee-chan_ nya. Iba karena dia kembali teringat kejadian semalam yang dimana _Nee-chan_ nya itu menangis sambil meminta maaf kepada nya.

"Hm!"

Naruto yang sempat termenung itu langsung tersadar, dan Naruto baru menyadari bahwa _Nee-chan_ nya tertidur dalam keadaan berdiri. Tidak tega melihat _Nee-chan_ nya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memindahkan _Nee-chan_ nya. Namun Naruto juga bingung, dia tidak tau cara memindahkan _Nee-chan_ nya itu.

Disaat kebingungan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran nya. Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto membungkukkan tubuh nya sambil menahan tubuh _Nee-chan_ nya agar tidak jatuh, dan setelah berhasil membungkuk. Naruto pun memindahkan tangan nya ke arah belakang atau lebih tepat nya ke arah bokong _Nee-chan_ nya.

Senang dan takut bercampur saat Naruto berhasil memegang bokong Karin dan setelah berhasil memegang nya, dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Karin agar bisa sejajar dengan punggung nya. Setelah berhasil baru lah Naruto mengangkat Karin menuju ruang keluarga, dengan keadaan tubuh yang sedang membungkuk Naruto berusaha membawa Karin dengan hati-hati.

Sesampainya Naruto di ruang keluarga, Naruto pun membawa Karin menuju _Sofa-bed_ yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan menjadi tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan Naruto merebahkan Karin di _Sofa-Bed_ itu, namun butuh usaha yang ekstra untuk merebahkan Karin.

Naruto harus berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Karin yang begitu erat memeluk nya, dan setelah berhasil terlepas dari pelukan Karin, Naruto pun segera meninggalkan Karin. Namun baru saja Naruto berdiri, tiba-tiba saja kedua kaki Karin menahan langkah Naruto dengan memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan kedua kaki nya.

 _ **Brug!**_

Dan dalam satu tarikan, Naruto langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di atas Karin. Pada saat terjatuh itu, Karin pun segera melepaskan pelukan nya dan segera duduk di atas tubuh Naruto.

" _Nee_... kau mau kemana Naruto?" ucap Karin sambil mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Naruto.

Wajah Naruto seketika menjadi merah saat wajah nya dan wajah Karin saling berhadapan, namun pada saat Karin berbicara Naruto samar-samar mencium aroma buah-buahan dari nafas Karin. Dan tentu saja Naruto tahu penyebab dari bau tersebut.

"Karin menyingkir dari ku, kau sedang mabuk... lepaskan aku Karin!" ucap Naruto yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Karin.

"Aku tidak mabuk," ucap Karin yang masih berada di atas Naruto.

 _ **Cup!**_

Pada saat Karin berada di atas Naruto, tiba-tiba Karin mencium kedua pipi Naruto. Dan tentu saja Naruto terkejut atas perbuatan yang dilakukan Karin, terlebih lagi ciuman di kedua pipi nya itu membuat Naruto teringat dengan masa lalu nya saat masih dekat dengan Karin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

"Mencium mu! Apa salah... bukannya dulu kau sering meminta ku untuk mencium pipi mu," ucap Karin sambil mengelus kedua pipi Naruto serta tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"H-hei... a-aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, terlebih lagi itu sudah lam- _mmm!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Karin kembali mencium nya, namun bukan pipi lagi yang dia incar nelainkan melainkan bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto yang dicium tiba-tiba itu tentu saja terkejut, terlebih lagi ucapannya harus terhenti dikarenakan oleh Karin.

Karin yang telah berhasil mencium adiknya merasa tidak puas, dan pada saat kedua bibir itu menyatu Karin pun berusaha agar Naruto memberikan dia akses menuju mulut nya, dan tentu saja Naruto menyadari tindakan Karin itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha untuk menutup mulut nya dengan rapat-rapat, dan seperti nya hal itu berhasil. Karin yang mulai kesal dengan Naruto akhirnya terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah Naruto agar segera membukakan mulut nya. Mendapatkanrasa sakit pada bibir nya, segara tidak sengaja Naruto membuka mulut nya.

Dan setelah terbuka, lidak Karin pun seketika melesat kedalam mulut Naruto. Menyadari hal itu Naruto pun berusaha untuk mendorong lidah Karin agar segera keluar, namun Karin melakukan perlawanan sehingga membuat Naruto kewalahan menghadapi nya.

Semakin lama, lidah Karin semakin liar bahkan lidah Karin berhasil menaklukan lidah Naruto sehingga membuat Karin berhasil mendominasi permainan. Ditambah lagi kedua tangan Karin yang sudah melencarkan serangan kearah selangkangan Naruto.

Dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat Naruto kehilangan akal sehat nya sehingga yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini hanyalah nafsu birahi. Karin yang menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu nya menuntun tangan Naruto menuju bokong nya.

Dikarenakan sudah dikuasi oleh nafsu nya sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun meremas kedua bokong Karin, tidak hanya itu saja... Naruto juga memainkan belahan _vagina_ Karin yang masih tertutupi oleh CD nya.

" _Aah~"_ desah Karin saat merasakan sentuhan Naruto.

Dan pada saat itu juga ciuman kedua insan tersebut berakhir, kedua insan tersebut telah mencapai batas nya. Nafas yang terus tertahan selama berciuman membuat mereka tidak dapat mempertahan ciullman tersebut lebih lama, dan sekarang mereka harus mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin agar mereka dapat kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Hah! Hah! Ka-kau ben... hah! Benar-benar luar biasa Naru," ucap Karin dengam nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Keadaan Naruto tidak beda jauh dengan Karin, namun dikarenakan Naruto yang sudah sedikit berpengalaman dalam berciuman maka Naruto dapat mengatur pernafasannya. Setelah mendapatkan udara yang cukup, Karin pun kembali mendekatkan bibir ya ke bibir Naruto.

Namun Naruto menghentikan tindakan Karin saat jarak antara bibir mereka hanya tersisa 3cm lagi, dan tentu saja Karin kecewa. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, saat ini dia bersyukur karena pikirannya sudah kembali normal sehingga dia dapat menghentikan tindakan dari _Nee-chan_ nya.

Jika saja terlambat mungkin saja dia akan kembali di kuasai nafsu, dan pada akhirnya dia akan menyesal karena tidak dapat mengontrol nafsu nya.

"Naru..." panggil Karin dengan suara sexy nya.

"Tidak! Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini Karin, ini salah... terlebih lagi kita ini saudara," ucap Naruto sambil menjelaskan kepada Karin.

"Salah! Apa menurutmu ini salah?"

"Ya!"

"Kalau begitu, apa menurutmu menghamili istri orang itu salah. Apa menjadi selingkuhan istri orang lain salah?" tanya Karin.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Karin seketika terdiam, entah mengapa perkataan Karin seperti menyindir dia atau mungkin Karin mengetahui hubungan nya dengan Kurenai.

"Te-tentu saja itu salah!" ucap Naruto.

Seketika Karin menatap Naruto dengan tajam, dan pada saat itu juga Naruto mulai merasa takut dan khawatir. Takut kalau Karin mengetahui kebenaran nya dan khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepan nya.

"Lalu apa yang kalau lakukan ke Kurenai-san itu tidak salah! Apa menjadi selingkuhan Kurenai-san tidaklah salah? Atau menghamili Kurenai yang notabene nya ada istri orang lain tidaklah salah?" ucap Karin dengan suara yang keras.

Naruto yang sudah mendengar perkataan Karin pun hanya dapat diam, sekarang dia tidak dapat mengelak. Bahkan jika dia mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi terhadapnya itu merupakan sebuah kecelakaan sudah pasti Karin tidak akan percaya.

"Jawab Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak salah, kalau tidak maka biarkan aku juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kurenai kepada mu."

"Ka-karin... kau mabuk?" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mabuk, aku sadar... aku sepenuh nya sadar."

Naruto pun kembali terdiam, sekarang dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jika dia melawan, mungkin _Nee-chan_ nya akan berbuat nekat dan jika dia pasrah maka dia akan selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang penyesalan.

"Ka-kar..."

"Diam! Sekarang kau hanya perlu diam, jangan melawan atau pun kabur. Jika kau kabur maka akan aku sebarkan rahasia mu ini, lagi pula jika kau tidak melawan aku jamin kau akan mendapat keuntungan," ucap Karin.

Mendengar ancaman Karin, Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dan sekarang dia hanya dapat pasrah terhadap apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Karin kepada diri nya. Sementara itu, Karin yang melihat adik kesayangan yang sudah pasrah tentunya saja merasa senang.

Dan sekarang dia hanya perlu menjalankan semua rencana nya tanpa perlu takut, meskipun sebenar nya dia tidak ingin mengatakan rahasia Naruto, namun dia terpaksa harus melakukan nya agar adik nya itu tidak melawan.

Karin pun kembali mendekatkan bibir nya ke bibir Naruto dan tentu saja kali ini tidak ada perlawanan, sehingga Karin dapat bertindak sesuka hati nya. Bahkan pada saat Karin ingin kembali melumat bibir Naruto, dengan mudah nya Karin dapat melakukannya.

Karin pun kembali mendominasi permainan, lidah nya yang berada di mulut Naruto kembali mengajak lidah Natuto untuk kembali bermain. Dan begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya nya yang terus memijat serta memanjakan _penis_ Naruto yang masih tertutupi oleh celana nya.

Sementara Naruto hanya dapat pasrah pada saat Karin menjamah tubuh nya, bahkan pada saat Karin memijat _penis_ nya Naruto hanya dapat mendesah dalam diam. Rasa nya dia juga ingin bermain dengan Karin, namun akal serta pikiran nya masih berusaha agar tidak melakukan berbuatan bejat itu.

Namun disaat-saat Naruto masih berusaha mempertahankan akal sehat nya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan bahwa diri nya akan segera _orgasme_.

' _Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!'_ batin Naruto sambil berusaha menahan _orgasme_ nya.

Karin yang sudah terbuai dengan ciuman nya dengan Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto, dia benar-benar sudah dibuat jatuh cinta dengan rasa serta sensai saat diri nya berciuman dengan adik nya.

 _ **Croot! Croot!**_

" _Mmmmhhh!_ "

Pinggul Naruto pun terangkat saat dirinya sudah _orgasme_ dan Karin pun menghentikan ciuman nya saat merasakan pinggul Naruto yang sedikit terangkat.

"Hah!... hah!.. hah!"

Nafas Naruto pun tersengal-sengal saat _orgasme_ nya sudah berhenti, dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dapat keluar hanya dikarekan pijatan Karin. Sementara itu, Karin terlihat kebingungan saat melihat ekpresi wajah Naruto yang sangat kelelahan bahkan nafas nya sampai tersengal-sengal.

Padahal mereka hanya berciuman kurang dari 3 menit, namun nafas Naruto susah tersengal-sengal. Padahal dia belum puas dengan ciuman nya, namun melihat ekspresi kelelawan di wajah adik nya Karin menjadi tidak tega.

Karin pun memutuskan untuk memberi waktu kepada Naruto untuk beristirahat, dan Karin pun memutuskan untuk duduk dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Karin sepertinya duduk tepat di _penis_ Naruto. Dan pada saat itu juga Karin merasakan hawa panas namun sedikit lembab di bagian yang dia duduki.

"Ada apa dengan celana mu Naru?" tanya Karin.

Dia benar-benar penasaran, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu celana Naruto masih terlihat normal-normal saja tapi kenapa sekarang malah menjadi lembab. Karin yang penasaran pun mempeloroti celana Naruto dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak merasa malu pada saat mempeloroti celana adik nya.

Dan terlihatlah sebuah tonjolan pada _CD_ Naruto serta pada bagian luar _CD_ nya itu terlihat sebuah bercak seperti bekas terkena air. Melihat tonjolan yang diyakini Karin sebagai _penis_ Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membuka _CD_ Naruto.

Pada saat membuka _CD_ Naruto, Karin dikejutkan dengan benda yang berada di selangkangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Terlebih lagi benda tersebut juga membentur wajah nya, dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Karin terkejut.

"Ka-karin!" panggil Naruto.

Namun Karin sama sekali tidak merespon, dia masih fokus kepada benda besar yang berdiri dengan tegak itu yang saat ini berada tepat di depan wajah nya dan terlihat juga beberapa cairan putih kental yang melekat di benda itu.

"Apakah kau baru saja keluar Naruto?" tanya Karin sambil menyentuh _penis_ Naruto.

"Y-ya!" ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Karin senang, adik kesayangan nya itu keluar karena diri nya dan tentu saja itu sebuah kebanggaan bagi nya. Namun Karin mulai penasaran dengan rasa dari cairan yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto itu, meskipun dia tahu bahwa cairan itu merupakan _sperma_ Naruto tapi tetap saja dia merasa penasaran.

Dari sebagian film _porno_ yang pernah dia lihat, sang wanita yang melakukan _blowjob_ kepada sang pria selalu menelan cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu, bahkan kebanyakan film yang dia lihat itu sang wanita lebih senang saat meminum cairan yang di keluarkan pria itu.

Merasana penasaran, Karin pun menjilati sedikit _penis_ Naruto untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya dari _sperma_ itu. Dan pada saat merasakan nya, Karin merasakan bahwa cairan tersebut terasa sedikit asin namun juga gurih.

 _(A/n : Seriously gw cari pendeskripsian itu dari youtube! Ada perasan giman gitu waktu cari nya... wkwkwk)_

"Ka-karin... a-apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Naruto saat melihat Karin yang menjilati _penis_ nya.

Meskipun sebelumnya dia sudah pernah melihat Ino mau pun Kurenai yang menjilati _penis_ nya, namum pada saat Karin yang menjilati nya Naruto merasakan perasaan yang sedikit berbeda dari kedua wanita yang sudah pernah menghisap _penis_ nya.

 _(Seseorang pleas! Bunuh gw... udah nggak sanggup musti bikin kayak beginian)_

Dan setelah merasakan rasa dari _sperma_ entah mengapa Karin ingin kembali merasakan nya lagi, padahal rasa dari _sperma_ itu sama sekali tidak enak, namun sesuatu di dalam diri nya mengatakan agar dia kembali merasakan nya.

Dan pada akhirnya Karin pun menjilati _penis_ Naruto, inci demi inci dari penis Naruto terus di jilati oleh Karin, dari ujung atas ke ujung bawah penis Naruto juga ikut dia jilati sehingga semua _sperma_ yang melekat di penis Naruto hilang.

Namun Karin masih merasa kurang, dia masih menginginkan nya lagi... dia ingin kembali merasakan _sperma_ Naruto. Dan pada saat itu juga sebuah kilasan tentang adegan yang menurut Karin berguna untuk mendapatkan _sperma_ terlintas di benak nya.

 _Blowjob!_ Menurut Karin cara tersebut cukup efektif untuk membuat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan _sperma_ nya. Meskipun dia belum pernah melakukan _blowjob_ namun dia sudah mengetahui cara nya.

"Naruto! Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan yang lebih banyak lagi utuk ku," ucap Karin.

"E-eeh! A-apa maksud mu Ka... _Ugh!_ "

Perkataan Naruto pun seketika terhenti saat Karin dengan tiba-tiba nya saja memasukan _penis_ nya kedalam mulut nya. Bahkan sensasi yang diberikan Karin saat memasukan _penis_ nya itu samgatlah berbeda.

Karin yang sudah memasukan _penis_ Naruto kedalam mulut nya dengan perlahan mulai menggerakan kepalanya.

" _Ugh!_ Ka-karin... hentikan," ucap Naruto.

Namun Karin sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya nya, dia terus menggerakan kepala nya menjilati ujung penis Naruto. Dia sangat hati-hati saat memasukan _penis_ adik nya itu, dia tidak ingin kalau gigi nya sampai mengenai _penis_ adik nya, terlebih lagi ukuran nya yang cukup besar membuat Karin kesulitan untuk memasukan nya.

" _Ah~_ Ka-karin... cu-cukup _Ah~_ _Ji_ -jika diteruskan bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendali!... _Ah~"_ ucap Naruto sambil mempertahankan akal sehat nya.

Namun rasa nya sangatlah sulit, selain sensasi yang didapatkan nya dari _blowjob_ Karin. Naruto juga harus dapat bertahan dari _vagina_ Karin yang masih tertutupi _CD_ yang berada tepat di depan wajah nya. Karin pun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan adik nya itu, dia benar-benar sudah di kuasai oleh nafsu nya.

Disaat melakukan _Blowjob,_ tiba-tiba saja Karin merasakan rasa panas pada _vagina_ nya dan dikarenakan tidak dapat menahan nya Karin pun menggunakan tangan kanan nya untuk mengelus serta menusuk _vagina_ nya itu.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan Karin tepat di depan wajay nya tentu saja terkejut benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau _Nee-chan_ nya akan semesum itu. Namun selain terkejur Naruto juga sedikit tergiur untuk mencicipi _vagina_ dari Karin.

" _Ah~_ Na-naruto tolong! Tolong jilati _vagina_ ku... _Ah~_ " desah Karin sambil terus mengaduk-aduk _vagina_ nya yang sudah semakin basah.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan dari Karin benar-benar di buat bingung, apakah dia benar-benar harus melakukan nya? Akal sehat serta nafsu nya saling bertarung demi diri nya dan apakah hubungan nya dengan _Nee-chan_ nya tidak akan berubah jika dia menuruti keinginan Karin.

Namun sayang nya akal sehat Naruto kelah dari nafsu nya, sehingga Naruto menuruti keinginan Karin. Kedua tangan nya yang bergerak bebas langsung melucuti _CD_ Karin, dan terlihatlah _vagina_ Karin yang sudah sangat basah.

Melihat pemandangan yang menggiuran itu, Naruto pun mendekatkan wajah nya ke _vagina_ Karin dan dia pun langsung melahap _vagina_ Karin yang sudah sangat basah.

" _Ah~_ " desah Karin saat merasakan lidah Naruto masuk kedalam _vagina_ nya.

Dengan ganas nya Naruto menjilati seluruh bagian dari _vagina_ Karin, dan Karin yang merasakan jilatan yang begitu nikmat pada _vagina_ nya terus mendesah. Bahkan Karin sama sekali tidak dapat fokus terhadap _handjob_ nya.

Karin yang mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara itu semakin dibuat mabuk, bahkan suara desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Karin sudah sangat keras. Dan tentu saja suara desagan Karin terdengar sampai keluar rumah.

" _Ah_ ~ Na-naruto... a-aku sudah mencapai batas ku.. _ah~_ " ucap Karin saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan segera keluar dari _vagina_ nya. " _Ooh~_ he-hentikan Naruto! Hentikan... he-hentikan, a-ku sud-"

" _KEELUUAAARRR!_ "

 _ **Crass!**_

Karin pun telah mencapai batas nya dan _vagina_ nya pun mengeluarkan semua _jus_ yang sudah tertahan didalam _vagina_ nya. Dan cairan _jus_ tersebut seketika membasahi seluruh wajah Naruto, meskipun begitu Naruto juga meminum sebagian jus yang dikeluarkan oleh Karin.

"Hah~ hah~ a-aku lelah," ucap Karin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Setelah _orgasme_ nya berhenti, tubuh Karin pun menjadi lemas dan dalam sekejap mata Karin pun terkapar di atas tubuh Naruto. Melihat keadaan Karin yang sudah sangat kelelahan, Naruto pun memanfaatkan momentum tersebut untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Karin dari atas nya... dan ternyata berhasil.

Naruto berhasil menurunkan tubuh Karin dengan posisi menelungkup, sehingga pada posisi itu diri nya dapat melihat seluruh bagian belakang tubuh Karin, dan bagian yang paling menarik perhatian Naruto adalah bokong sexy nya Karin.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Mueheheheh gimana menurut kalian dengan ending yang menggantung ini, kesal atau senang? Tapi jangan khawatir, chapter selanjutnya bakalan update setelah apa yang saya targetkan tercapai... dan bagi yang berminat untuk bergabung dalam grup fanfiction, silahkan Pm saya atau tulis nomor kalian di review...

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Rate: M (Mature)**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, and Familiy**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, AU, OOC, OC, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Xtream Harem, and 18+.**

 _(A/n: Bagi yang merasa belum berumur 18 tahun dan tidak tahan dengan adega dewasa, diharapakan untuk segera kembali)_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi seorang kakak bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih lagi jika dia perempuan. Maka dia harus dapat bertanggung jawab untuk mengawasi serta memberikan contoh yang baik untuk adik-adik nya, namun bagaimana kalau sang Kakak ternyata malah mengabaikan adik-adik nya.

Maka hal itu akan sangat berdampak besar terhadap hubungan nya dengan adik-adik nya, dan hal tersebut juga dirasakan oleh Namikaze Karin. Dia yang merupakan seorang kakak sudah gagal dalam menjaga adik-adik nya, terutama adik laki-laki nya.

Naruto yang menjadi adik dari Karin sudah terkena imbasnya, Karin yang terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman nya melupakan kewajiban nya sehingga membuat diri nya menelantarkan Naruto. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menelantarkan adiknya, namun dia terpaksa harus melakukan nya.

Perasaannya terhadap adik nya membuat Karin tersiksa, perasaan suka yang seharus tidak boleh dimiliki oleh seorang kakak kepada adik nya, ternyata malah dimiliki oleh Karin. Dan demi menghilangkan perasaan itu dia pun terpaksa harus mejauhkan diri nya dari adik nya.

Namun dia tidak menyangka kalau akibat dari perbuatannya itu akan seburuk itu, adik nya yang dulu yang selalu bermanja-manja dengan dia sekarang berubah menjadi benci, bahkan adik nya itu sampai terjebak dalam hubungan yang seharus tidak boleh dia ikut campur.

Menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang istri orang merupakan sebuah tindakan yang tidak baik, dan tenyata adik nya merupakan selingkuhan dari tetangga mereka. Dan Karin tidak dapat menghentikan nya, dia merasa sudah gagal.

Tapi disaat bersamaan muncul perasaan cemburu saat melihat adik nya menjadi milik dari tetangganya, sehingga Karin merencanakan sebuah rencana yang akan membuat diri nya dapat merebut adik nya dari tetangga nya.

Setelah menunggu waktu yang tepat, akhirnya Karin dapat menjalan rencana nya itu. Dengan mengenakan _Lingerie_ serta berpura-pura mabuk, Karin pun berhasil menjebak Naruto ke dalam rencana nya.

Setelah memberikan sedikit rangsangan kepada Naruto serta membangkitkan nafsu nya, Karin pun berhasil mengajak Naruto untuk melakukan _sex_ dan sekarang dia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Setelah selesai melakukan sedikit _foreplay_ dan membuat diri nya menjadi lemas, sekarang giliran Naruto yang akan segera mendominasi permainan. Karin yang saat itu berada dalam posis tertelungkup, membuat Naruto dapat melihat seluruh bagian tubuh belakang nya.

Karin yang menyadari itu sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, namun dibalik itu dia juga merasa senang karena rencana nya sudah berhasil. Sementara itu Naruto yang benar-benar sudah di kuasai oleh nafsu tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendekatkan _penis_ nya ke bibir _vagina_ Karin.

Setelah menemukan posisi yang pas, dengan perlahan Naruto memasukan _penis_ miliknya kedalam vagina Karin. Dan Karin pun dapat merasakan bagaimana benda berujung tumpul namun panjang itu mulai masuk kedalam diri nya.

Ada perasaan takut saat _penis_ Naruto masuk kedalam diri nya, namun dia tidak dapat melawan atau pun memberonta. Tubuh nya saat ini benar-benar sudah sangat lemah, bahkan untuk berbicara saja rasanya sangat susah.

"Arg!" erang Karin saat merasakan _selaput dara_ nya berbenturan dengan _penis_ Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan sebuah penghalang di dalam _vagina_ Karin mengetahui bahwa itu adalah _selaput dara_ milik Karin. Menyadari hal itu tentu saja Naruto terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Karin masih perawan.

"Ka-karin, kau... kau ma-masih peranawan!" ucap Naruto yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan itu.

Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Naruto pun kembali menarik keluar _penis_ nya dari dalam _vagina_ Karin. Karin yang merasakan bahwa _penis_ Naruto sudah keluar dari _vagina_ nya merasa senang sekaligus kecewa. Senang karena diri nya masih bisa untuk mempertahankan kehormatan nya, namun disaat bersamaan dia juga merasa kecewa karena diri nya tidak dapat bersatu dengan adik nya.

Karin pun juga memaklumi dengan keterkejutan Naruto, karena selama ini Naruto beranggapan bahwa diri nya sudah tidak perawan karena diri nya pernah berpacaran dengan Suigetsu. Meskipun mantan pacar nya itu selalu meminta diri nya untuk melakukan 'itu' namun dia selalu menghindarinya.

Dia masih ingin mempertahankan kehormatannya sampai diri nya menikah, terlebih lagi alasan diri nya berpacaran demgan Suigetsu karena diri nya ingin melupakan perasaan nya terhadap adik kandung nya sendiri.

"Te-tentu saja _baka!_ A-aku bukanlah pe-perempuan murahan yang mengijinkan orang lain untuk menyentuh tu-tubuh ku. Ja-jadi berbanggalah bahwa hanya kau satu-satu nya pria yang su-sudah melihat tubuhku!" ucap Karin dengan susah payah.

Naruto pun terdiam setelah mengetahui semua nya, dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa senang saat diri nya tidak jadi menyetubuhi saudara nya itu. Jika saja dia terus melanjutkan tindakan bejatnya mungkin saja dia sudah sangat menyesal.

Sementara itu Karin yang merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak lemas lagu langsung membalikkan badannya sehingga dia dapat melihat adiknya itu. Dan terlihatlah ekspresi wajah adiknya yang tertutupi oleh bayangan serta poni nya.

Melihat itu Karin pun berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, dia ingin sekali memeluk adik nya itu. Karin pun merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu adalah salah nya, jika saja dia tidak dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu nya mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dan usaha yang dilakukan oleh Karin pun tidaklah sia-sia, sekarang dia berhasil duduk. Dan setelah berhasil duduk Karin pun merangkak ke arah adiknya dan sesampai nya di depan Naruto, Karin pun langsung membawa satu-satu nya adik lak-laki nya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Naruto yang merasakan bahwa diri nya sedang di peluk, membuka mata nya dan hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah dari _Nee-chan_ nya yang berada tepat di depan nya.

" _Gomen nee_... jika saja aku dapat mengendalikan emosi ku, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku benar-benar menyesal," ucap Karin sambil memeluk Naruto. "Aku tau kalau kau dan Kurenai-san melakukan itu disebabkan oleh hasutan dia, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka. Orang yang selama ini aku sukai, tiba-tiba saja melakukannya dengan orang asing... seharusnya saat itu aku menghentikan nya. Namun aku takut, aku takut kalau kau akan semakin membenci ku."

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Karin pun terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa sejak awal Karin sudah tau. Ditambah lagi Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan suka dari _Nee-chan_ nya juga di buat terkejut.

"Ne..."

"Kau tau? Hari ini aku sengaja untuk tidak pergi ke kampus agar aku dan kau bisa melakukan ini, tapi karena kau yang terlalu lama di kamar, aku pun menjadi kesal sehingga aku memaksa mu!" ucap Karin.

" _Go-gomenasai!_ Seharus nya aku tidak bersikap kasar pada mu... a-aku hanya kesal karena _Nee-chan_ mengacuhkan ku dan lebih memilih bersama dengan Suigetsu," ucap Naruto.

Karin pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, meskipun adiknya tidak salah tapi dia malah meminta maaf. Rasa nya Karin ingin tertawa, terlebih lagi akhirnya dia dapat mendengar panggilan ' _Nee-chan_ ' dari adiknya.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi!" ucap Karin sambil mengelus kepala adik nya.

"H-hai," balas Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto..."

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa _Nee-chan_ nya memanggil nya langsung menatap wajah cantik dari _Nee-chan_ nya itu.

"Tapi kau mau melakukan itu dengan ku! Ma-maksud ku melakukan _sex_ dengan ku?" ucap Karin.

Naruto pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Karin, padahal permasalahan mereka sudah selesai tapi kepada Karin tetap ingin melakukan _sex_ dengan dia.

"Tapi kita ini saudara, dan seharusnya sebagai saudara kita tidak boleh melakukan itu," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tau itu! Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan itu dengan mu, terlebih lagi apa yang sudah kita lakukan ini sudah terlalu jauh. Jadi lebih baik dilanjutkan saja, terlebih lagi kau belum menjawab pernyataan cinta ku! Tidak baik loh kalau menggantungi seorang perempuan itu."

Mendengar perkataan Karin, Naruto pun menjadi bingung. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin benar, namun tetap saja itu salah. Terlebih lagi mencintai suadara sendiri, itu sudah semakin salah.

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, sekarang kau rileks saja dan biarkan aku yang berkerja," ucap Karin sambil merebahkan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _Nee-chan_ nya hanya dapat menurut, dia berharap agar tidak akan timbul masalah dari perbuatan mereka. Setelah merebahkan tubuh Naruto, Karin pun segera duduk di kaki Naruto dan sekarang dia akan berfokus ke _penis_ Naruto agar dapat kembali berdiri.

Dan terlihat lah _penis_ Naruto yang masih setengah tertidur, melihat itu Karin pun segera memberikan _handjob_ kepada _penis_ Naruto. Setelah _penis_ tersebut berdiri, barulah Karin memberikan _blowjob_ kepada _penis_ Naruto.

Dengan cekatan Karin menghisap serta menjilati setiap bagian dari _penis_ Naruto. Dari atas turun kebawah hal itu terus dilakukan oleh Karin terus menerus. Dan Naruto yang mendapatkan pelayanan itu terus saja mendesah.

Setelah _penis_ Naruto terbangun sepenuh nya, Karin pun menghentikan _blowjob_ nya dan mengeluarkan _pensi_ tersebut dari mulut nya.

"Kau siap Naruto?" tanya Karin sambil memposisikan _penis_ Naruto tepat di depan bibir _vagina_ nya.

"Ti-tidak!" ucap Naruto dengan gugup.

Karin pun tertawa kecil saat melihat respon dari Naruto, meskipun ini bukanlah pengalaman pertama Naruto, namun dia tetap saja merasa gugup.

"Aku mulai!" ucap Karin.

Setelah memberi tanda, Karin pun menurunkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan-lahan sambil memastikan bahwa _penis_ Naruto masuk ke tempat yang benar. Saat ujung _penis_ Naruto masuk ke dalam _vagina_ nya, Karin merasakan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik.

Namun Karin tidak mempedulikan sensasi itu, dia dengan tenang terus menurunkan pinggul nya supaya _penis_ Naruto dapat masuk sepenuh nya kedalam diri nya. Selama _penis_ Naruto masuk, Karin terus menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat benda panjang nan besar itu masuk kedalam diri nya.

Saat setengah dari _penis_ Naruto terbenam di dalam _vagina_ Karin, Naruto merasakan sebuah penghalang pada _vagina_ Karin. Dia tahu bahwa itu merupakan _selaput dara_ milik Karin, bahkan dari ekspresi Karin Naruto mengetahui bahwa itu adalah _selaput dara_ Karin.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri mu _Nee-chan,_ kau masih memiliki masa depan yang harus dicapai dan aku tidak ingin kalau masa depan mu hancur hanya karena ini!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pinggul Karin.

"Ti-tidak... aku sudah menunggu nya sejak lama. Dan kau tidak usah memikirkan masa depan ku Naru, sekarang kau hanya perlu menikmati ini!" ucap Karin sambil menahan rasa sakit pada _vagina_ nya.

Karun pun mulai merilekskan tubuh nya serta mengatur pernafasan nya, dan setelah diri nya merasa sedikit tenang. Karin pun menghentakkan pinggul nya, sehingga membuat _penis_ Naruto masuk kedalam _vagina_ nya tanpa hambatan sedikit pun.

"ARRGG!" erang Karin saat _selaput dara_ nya robek.

Naruto yang melihat Karin yang sangat kesakitan itu langsung memeluk dan mencium Karin agar diri nya tidak terlalu marasa sakit. Karin pun membalas pelukan serta ciuman Naruto, air mata mengucur dari kedua mata nya saat merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat pada _vagina_ nya.

Karin tidak pernah menyangka kalau rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari robek nya _selaput dara_ nya akan sesakit ini. Namun dia juga merasa senang, karena sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Naruto dan Karin pun hanya diam dalam posis itu, ciuman mereka pun berakhir saat Karin yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong nya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit, mungkin sebentar lagi rasa sakit akan hilang." balas Karin.

Naruto pun hanya diam setelah dia mendengar balasan dari Karin, meskipun begitu Naruto tetap saja tidak dapat menahan diri nya saat miliknya sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam Karin, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk menahan diri.

" _Nee-chan_... apa boleh?" tanya Naruto saat kedua tangan nya berada pada tali penyangga _Lingerie_ Karin.

Karin pun sedikit tersenyum saat melihat tindakan Naruto, padahal mereka berdua sudah bersatu namun tetap saja adik nya itu masih berusaha untuk mempertahankan sikap baik nya itu.

"Tentu!" balas Karin.

Naruto yahg sudah mendapat ijin dari Karin, mulai mempeloroti _Lingerie_ milik Karin. Dan setelah berhasil, Naruto pun dapat melihat sebuah maha karya yang begitu luar biasa. Tubuh yang rampin dan terawat serta kulit putih seputih susu yang terlihat begitu indah, ditambah lagi kedua bukit kembar milik Karin yang terekspos dengan bebas membuat siapa saja berdecak kagum.

Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, itulah pendeskripsian yang dapat Naruto lakukan. Ukurannya masih sebatas normal, namun hal itulah yang membuat dada Karin menjadi menarik. Setelah puas memandangi kedua bukit itu, Naruto pun mulai menghisap dada sebelah kanan Karin.

" _Aaahh~"_ desah Karin saat merasakan hisapan Naruto.

Sementara dada sebelah kiri dimainkan oleh tangan Naruto, mendapat serangan di kedua dada nya membuat Karin merasa ke-enak. Bahkan rasa sakit yang sebelum nya dia rasakan sekarang sudah hilang

Dengan perlahan Karin pun menggerakan pinggul nya naik dan turun dengan konstan sedangkan Naruto terus menghisap serta meremas kedua dada Karin, meskipun dada Karin sama sekali tidak mengekuarkan susu namun Naruto tetap saja menghisap nya dan berharap agar apa yang dia tunggu-tunggu keluar.

Mendapat sensasi yang begitu hebat membuat Karin semakin mempercepat gerakannya, bahkan sampai-sampai Karin hampir mencapai _klimaks_ nya.

" _Aah~ Aahh~_ Na-naru... ke-keluar... aku keluar!" ucap Karin.

 _Vagina_ Karin pun kembali mengeluarkan _jus_ nya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu menghentikan hisapan nya. Tubuh Karin pun kembali menjadi lemas, padahal mereka baru saja bermain beberama menit. Tapi Karin sudah kembali lemas, dan tentu saja Naruto merasa kecewa.

Namun Naruto yang benar-benar sudah di kuasai oleh nafsu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung merebahkan Karin dan kembali menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Na-naruto... berhenti! _Aahh~ v-vagina_ ku ma-masih sensitif.. _Aah_ ~" ucap Karin.

Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nya, dia terus menggerakan pinggul nya serta meremas dan menjilati kedua payudara Karin. Setelah puas bermain dengan payudara Karin, Naruto pun mulai bermain di leher ini.

" _Aah~_ Na-naruto!" desah Karin saat merasakan lidah Naruto yang bermain di leher nya.

Karin yang dalam kondisi lemas itu sama sekali tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, sekarang dia hanya dapat pasrah terhadap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, terlihatlah leher Karin yang sudah mengkilat karena sudah dijilati oleh Naruto.

"Na-naruto... Naruto! He-hentikan... _Aahh~.._.hentikan!" ucap Karin.

Namun seakan tuli Naruto sama sema sekali tidak memperdulikan Karin, dia dengan semangat terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Bahkan saat dia merasakan _vagina_ Karin yang kembali berkedut dia sama sekali tidak memperlambat gerakan nya.

"Naruto... aku keluuuaarr!" teriak Karin saat mencapai _klimaks_. "Arrgg!" dan disusul dengan suara erangan kesakitan.

Disaat dirinya kembali _orgasme_ tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggigit lehernya sehingga meninggalkan jejak atau biasannya itu sebuah _kiss mark_ , dan Karin pun harus merasakan perasaan nikmat sekaligus sakit disaat bersamaan.

"Berhenti... _Hah~_ ku mohon Na-naruto," ucap Karin sambil memohon.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nya, dia benar-benar sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu nya. Dan setelah meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ pada leher Karin, Naruto pun kembali bermain di dada Karin serta memberikan beberapa _kiss mark_ disana.

Karin pun hanya dapat mengerang kesakitan, dia tidak menyangka kalau adik nya akan bermain seberutal itu. Bahkan rasanya Karin ingin menangis saat merasakan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuh nya, dan tiba-tiba saja Karin merasakan bahwa _penis_ Naruto yang mulai membesar di dalam _vagina_ nya.

" _Nee-chan_... a-aku!" ucap Naruto yang tertahan.

Karin pun mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, namun dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekarang tubuh nya sudah merasakan rasa sakit akibat perbuatan Naruto.

" _Nee-chan!"_ erang Naruto saat diri nya sudah mencapai batas nya.

 _ **Croot! Croot!**_

Dalam satu hentakan Naruto pun mengeluarkan semua _sperma_ nya kedalam _vagina_ Karin, dan Karin yang merasakan cairan panas yang mengalir didalam _vagina_ nya hanya dapat berteriak. Tenaga nya benar-benar sudah habis.

 _Sperma_ Naruto terus keluar di dalam _vagina_ Karin, bahkan _sprema_ nya sampai masuk kedalam rahim Karin. Namun dikarenakan tenaga nya yang sudah habis Naruto pun roboh di atas tubuh Karin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Karin pun dapat melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat kelelahan, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga nya Karin pun menggerakan tangan nya ke kepala Naruto dan mengelus surai pirang milik adik nya itu.

"Go- ... hah~ gomen _Nee-chan,_ " ucap Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah karena sudah berbuat kasar kepada _Nee_ - _chan_ nya.

Karin pun hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar permintaan maaf dari adik nya, Karin memaklumi kelakuan adik nya itu. Dia masih labil dan masih belum bisa mengontrol nafsu nya jadi wajar jika dia bertindak brutal, tapi dia juga senang karena mulai sekarang dia dan adik nya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali _Nee-chan_ akan mengajarkan cara mengontrol nafsu mu," balas Karin sambil terus mengelus kepala adik nya.

"Arigato!" balas Naruto sambil memejamkan kedua mata nya.

Keadaan pun sudah kembali membaik setelah Naruto meminta maaf, namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Karin dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Karin-nee Tadai... ma!"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Konnichiwa minna-san, gimana menurut kalian... apakah sudah puas dengan chapter kali ini. Saya nggak akan berlama-lama, sebelum nya saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua sudah mai review... dan juga kepada para reader sekalian yang sudah mem PM serta memberikan nomor nya... secepatnya kami akan proses... mungkin itu aja..

See you next time...

Silahkan di tunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk chapter berikutnya... wkwkwkw

Next update : Utopia


End file.
